Pictures of You
by SexinSatin
Summary: A moment catches Gibbs off guard and reveals Ziva's secrets. A revelation that leads them both on sensual journey that means more than physical intimacy.
1. Do You See

Gibbs pulled up in front of Ziva's house pretty sure he was going to regret stopping by. He glanced at the backpack sitting in his passenger seat. She'd left it today when she'd seemed in a hurry to get home. He'd tried calling her but her phone had been in the backpack. Despite his issues with modern technology even he had a house phone, Ziva refused. Sighing he turned off the motor and watched her front door open. He paused before moving away from his car when he saw a man step out. Young, blond and handsome if he'd been forced to admit it Gibbs hated him on sight. He was smiling and as she stepped out behind him so was Ziva.

He cursed lightly under his breath; he didn't want to think about what he'd interrupted. Didn't even want to guess what had put the smile on both their faces. In fact what he really wanted was to climb back in his car and drive away. But that wasn't an option Ziva spotted him, cocked her head and then her smile widened and she waived him over.

Slinging her backpack over his shoulder he made his way toward the pair trying to ignore the urge to put his fist in the man's face. It wasn't fair he was probably a nice guy. But in his own private fantasies Gibbs considered Ziva his, despite the fact he'd never shared that bit of information with her. He'd wanted Ziva for longer than he could remember; the occasional moments of flirting went along way to keeping that feeling going. The fact she kept whatever private life she had to herself made it easy for him to continue fantasizing that someday she might actually _be_ his. He threw a hammer down on his wayward thoughts as he stepped closer to them.

Ziva had been surprised to see Gibbs at her curb when she'd stepped out. When she saw her backpack against his shoulder she knew the why of his appearance but not the why of the look in his eyes. There was something predatory that he was trying desperately to hide as he looked at her and John. "Gibbs I did not expect to see you here."

Gibbs shrugged and indicated the backpack on his shoulder. "You forgot this at work. Figured I'd bring it by." When Ziva had spoken his name the man beside her had looked at her in surprise, and even now was grinning like a schoolboy.

Ziva nodded. "Thank you, I assumed I would need to return to NCIS to get it. Gibbs this is John Durgess a friend of mine." Ziva watched John shoot her a quick mischief filled glance and had to poke him in the ribs to make him behave.

Gibbs held out his hand because society demanded it but he had to work hard again not to crush the man's hand in his grip. "Nice to meet you." A lie but what else was he supposed to say.

Gibbs tried to ignore the other man's youth, vigor and the fine suit he was wearing. But it wasn't easy when Gibbs felt the fatigue of the day wearing on him in his jeans and t-shirt.

John wasn't succeeding in hiding a smile and he knew it. But finally meeting the infamous Gibbs Ziva had spoken about had unsettled both of them. And as they stood around him trying not to ignore the sparks that flew John almost clapped his hands in delight. "The feeling is mutual. I've heard much about you." He watched honest surprise light the other man's eyes and those same eyes drifted over to Ziva full of question.

Ziva wanted to punch John, he certainly had heard a lot about Gibbs but he didn't need to be announcing it. "Gibbs would you mind waiting for me inside, I have coffee." She watched him nod at John and then move toward her house. "I should beat you John, behave yourself."

"Now I see why you had no trouble with the shoot my dear. Holy Hannah that man could drop a person at 20 paces." He watched her blush and punch him lightly in the arm.

"John I swear…"

Gibbs felt his ears burn as he stepped into Ziva's house. He wasn't sure what they had been discussing but something in Ziva's tone made him wonder if perhaps he wasn't the only one wanting to ignore rule 12. He set the back pack on the couch and set himself down after grabbing a cup of coffee. He'd been in Ziva's house before and it looked the same as always. No obvious sign of seduction, and her bedroom door was open with the bed still untouched. Damn if that didn't make him relax some. He set his coffee on the table in front of him and saw an open box with a photo album inside. Ziva was taking longer than he'd expected so he grabbed the book and flipped open the first page. His hands tightened on the fine leather of the book and he felt desire race through him.

Ziva stepped back into her house laughter on her lips which quickly died when she saw what Gibbs was holding. His eyes snapped to hers and she felt a blush race over her skin. She felt exposed naked and stripped bare. She shut the door behind her and locked it. The sound loud in the silence and the action itself had Gibbs' full attention. She blushed again when she realized what he could think that gesture meant, when in reality it was about privacy from anyone else just stopping by as Abby was known to do.

Gibbs closed the book reluctantly and set it down. "Sorry I didn't mean to invade your privacy I didn't know what it was." Gibbs felt the first image burned in his mind, his hands itched to see the rest but somehow he refrained from picking that book back up. He stood up and watched her eyes recognize his arousal. Her skin already touched with pink deepened to a rosy hue and her hands at her sides clenched tightly. "I really am sorry Ziva."

Ziva shook her head, trying to even her breathing and hide how much she wanted to know what he thought. "It is all right Gibbs. I left it out. I apologize if it made you uncomfortable." She blushed harder when she realized what she'd said. "John had just delivered that, it is why he was here."

Gibbs rolled his shoulders easily seeing Ziva's discomfort. "He's the photographer?" at her nod he wanted to punch the man even harder. That first picture was burned into his mind. He'd never seen Ziva look unsure before but now standing in front of him her glance straying from him to the album Gibbs saw it. Forcing away his desire he stepped closer and touched her chin. "I didn't mean to embarrass you; if it's any consolation you looked beautiful."

Ziva heard his barely whispered words and desire punched her in the solar plexus, almost drove her to her knees and when she met his gaze she knew she failed to hide it well.

Gibbs had expected her to laugh, to thank him never had he expected her to look at him as though he were her next meal. He knew an aroused woman and though it had been far too long since that look had been directed him he knew what he was seeing when Ziva looked at him. His body stilled as he made to leave. "Ziva?"

Ziva's whole world had narrowed to the look in Gibbs' eyes as he realized she wanted him. She'd tried to hide it, had tried to play it off as simple flirting but suddenly it had become too much. She wasn't a woman that needed approval but his viewing of that one picture and calling her beautiful had opened the floodgates. She tried to push back the need went so far as to take a step back from him, but her mind wanted him to see her, see the pictures that had been all about him even if he didn't know it.

Ziva stepped back from him and that should have worried him but instead he watched her eyes light upon the album. She wanted him to see, it might not have been her original intent but it was clearly written on her face now. His body hardened at the thought and he knew she noticed saw it in the way she bit her lip and fixed those brown eyes on him. He wanted to ask how long she'd wanted him; how he could have missed it instead he grabbed her hand and settled them both on the couch. He reached for the album and felt her draw in a deep breath next to him.

Ziva almost hated how much she wanted him to look at the pictures in the album. John had dared her to take them, and at first she had tried to be the sexy she was used to using in her work. But he'd told her that instead she should think of the man she wanted what she wanted and the rest would come naturally. After that the boudoir photos had been easy. Gibbs flipped the album open and the first picture laid everything she was bare.

No less startling then the first time Gibbs looked at the image of Ziva and felt his body grow heavy. In the picture she leaned against a desk far too similar to those at NCIS. Her hair fell around her in long waves, long enough to tease at breasts encased in black and cream lace. The white shirt open around her body revealed a smooth stomach and matching panties that did nothing to shield the dark curls beneath. She was barefoot with a skirt at her feet and papers on the floor. But most shocking was the fingers tucked gently in those matching lace panties. A fine sweat broke out over his body as he began to catch onto the deeper meaning. He had to work not to get trapped in the picture and slowly turned the page.

Ziva watched his face closely as he turned the page, desire was a hard stamp on every feature and it did wonders for the uncertainty she was trying to push away. He drew in a breath rough and ragged at the next photo.

He'd never thought he'd envy a chair, but envy he did. A large recliner with Ziva draped across and he was a dead man. The chair was leather with a hand woven blue throw clenched in one of her hands she looked amazing. This time she wore black, a long lace nightgown that did more to reveal than to hide. A vee down the front with her free hand clenching the fabric between her legs, framed her body perfectly. Her face was a moment of anticipation, the look of a woman waiting impatiently. He glanced to the real woman sitting beside him and wondered if she realized her nails were biting into his thigh. She met his gaze and almost looked away but managed to hold his eyes until he turned away to look at the next photo.

Ziva's blood was on fire, racing through her veins and burning her with need. The next picture was far more revealing that the first two. She wanted him to see yet she was almost afraid, what if he walked away, what if he saw it and what it represented and walked out of her house?

Gibbs turned the page and felt his breath stick in his throat. This photo was all about Ziva and her freedom from her past. But still for a moment he saw past the bareness of her body to her soul. She stood her back to the camera looking over shoulder. Her hair was pulled aside and she stood again barefoot with nothing but a scrap of lace across her hips. The photo was poignant in black and white, he saw the beauty of her form the gentle curve of her bottom but more than that he saw the scars, long white lines crossing her back. Just barely caught by the light it was obvious what they were. Whip marks long since healed but no less painful, the dagger in her hand and the look in her eyes were defiance for everything she'd endured. "That's my Ziva." He hadn't meant to say the words out loud, to voice his hidden desires so loudly.

Ziva felt his hand slip into hers and it anchored her. He was the kind of man who could understand that picture. John had been moved as an artist, Gibbs would see it as the warrior they both were. This time her hand moved the page, somehow knowing he would return to the previous picture again sometime.

Gibbs felt desire heat anew with the next photo. She was on a bed, messy with blue cotton sheets and clothing thrown about. The angle was from above Ziva's body arched upward. She was smiling up at the camera as though welcoming him, waiting for him. The look on her face was equal parts mischief her dark eyes boring through him. Her breasts were openly on full display, with dark rosy tips announcing her need. The sheets pooled between her thighs just barely covering where his hands itched to touch. Her hands clenched the sheets around her and at the foot of the bed among the clothing was a tangled grey sweatshirt that if you looked closely held the letters NCIS. His hand froze as he traced the picture. It could have been hers, they all owned them but something about the size and shape of that garment made him believe it was his. He looked to her and saw her blushing again.

Ziva didn't speak didn't answer the silent question in his eyes. The next picture would do that for her. She felt the faint shiver of fear run down her spine watched it stop him in the act of turning the page.

"Ziva? Fear…why fear?" he saw her eyes drift away from him.

"It may tell you more than you wish to know, and ….well you will see." With bravery she had everywhere else but this moment she set her hand atop his and turned the page.

Gibbs understood exactly what she was saying when he looked at the photo. It laid to rest any doubts he had about how she felt for him, cast a stone of relief in the turmoil he'd felt moments earlier. It was his basement, only not in a way he'd ever seen it before. There laid across his worktable she lay not a single scrap of clothing to hide her from him. Her eyes were glazed with passion her mouth slightly open as though caught in a cry of ecstasy. The bareness of her breasts and nipped in waist were sprinkled with sawdust as though he'd teased her with a handful. Her hips were a gentle swell into legs just barely parted a hint of heaven, her thighs showed the glistening wetness of her need. He snapped the album closed knowing there were more photos but unable to maintain his control any more.

Ziva jumped when the album closed with a loud snap. Seconds later and Gibbs was standing, dragging her up along side him. "How did you get that photo Ziva?"

Ziva felt another fission of fear "You were visiting your father..I am sorry we trespassed." Ziva felt him pull her closer his hips and arousal pressing into her belly. He shook his head and raised her chin with his fingers.

"I meant how did you get that picture, what were you thinking of, what went through your mind?" He knew, a blind man would be able to see but he needed to hear it from her.

Ziva felt any lingering fear disappear, and as quickly as it was gone replaced by need. She wet her lips with her tongue trying to hide just a little how much she wanted him. "I imagined you inside me. Imagined you wanting me, I crossed the line by invading your privacy."

Gibbs smiled savoring the way her hands held tight to his arms, holding him as though he might run. He doubted she knew she was doing it and he had no intention of going anywhere. "I only have one complaint Ziva."

Ziva met his gaze curious what he would say. He leaned in close, close enough to kiss her but instead he whispered in her ear. "I wasn't here to watch." She sucked in a breath felt her hands shake against his bicep. When he continued speaking she felt her body grow impossibly wetter. "I would have touched you Ziva. Even with the camera watching. I would have let my hands trace every curve until I was satisfied you were ready. Then I would have taken you and I wouldn't have cared if someone was watching."

Gibbs knew there was a risk in sharing those words with her, but the daring she'd showed in her pictures made him certain Ziva would want more than a typical man could give her. As he finished speaking he watched her eyes dilate with desire, nearly black they fluttered closed trying to hide just how much the idea turned her on. "Did you make yourself come for that picture Ziva?" He knew the answer before she could answer; saw it in the way her body took in a great shuddering breath.

Ziva had to force herself to look at him. She'd never been ashamed of her sex life or past. But when she'd realized how much she'd wanted Gibbs she'd started to wonder if he could want her considering all she'd done. That doubt reared its head at the most inconvenient times. "I did."

"Did he help you Ziva, did he touch you?" He saw her frown slightly and then shake her head.

"No Gibbs he does not see me that way, I am just a friend to him." After the photo shoot Ziva had wondered for a moment if that was still true but she hadn't approached the subject with John. She wanted Gibbs and had for a long time. There had been moments of easing the ache but never filling the void.

Gibbs kept to himself the fact he suspected otherwise. Instead he took her hand and the book and walked them toward her bedroom. He expected her to resist, or protest but she followed without either. Setting the album on the bed he kicked out of his shoes and socks, stored his gun safely in a nightstand and shrugged out of his shirt. The shock on Ziva's face had him pause before removing his belt. "Just getting comfortable Ziva, nothing more. I can leave any time you want. Now even."

Ziva looked up at him and tried to cover her shock. "No…I just did not think you wanted me. We flirted but I did not realize you meant it."

Gibbs sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her close. "Wanted you for a long time Ziva, longer than you can imagine." He released her hands then and picked up the album again. He watched the uncertainty cross her face again, she bit her lip again and his body responded hardening instantly.

"The rest of the pictures are not so tame Jethro…" She realized she'd spoken his given name and swallowed hard. Her clothes felt hot against her skin and she was forced to strip off the light over shirt she wore. She was still fully clothed in cargo pants and tank, but still she felt vulnerable. "John asked me to test my limits."

Gibbs felt his body heat in anticipation. He equally wanted to punch John and thank him for whatever he might find next. Ziva was blushing again and he had noticed she only did that in his presence. He opened the album flipping through the pages till he came to the next one he hadn't seen. Again in black and white he couldn't hide the sound of approval. She lay against a stone wall; legs spread her fingers between them. Her eyes were closed body arched back sweat beading on her skin. The camera had focused on the way her body clenched around her fingers. Obviously slick with arousal her hand had been caught in the moment of pulling out and it made his mouth water with the need to taste her.

Ziva shifted as she stood in front of him. She should have sat, should have moved away instead she'd was frozen by the look on his face. She watched as he turned the page, and heard him suck in a breath. She'd almost stopped him not sure if she was ready for him to see what was next.

Gibbs felt her reluctance even as she clenched her hand to stop from preventing him from turning the page. She was on a rug laid out next to a fire, the flames licking color all across her skin. One of her hands cupped her breast tugging at a nipple, the other hand between her thighs held a vibrator deep inside her body. John obviously a genius at his work had caught her in the throes of orgasm. Gibbs hadn't seen her this way before but the pleasure on her face was easily read.

Ziva stepped back her breath coming in short gasps, she had taken the pictures with him in mind but now watching him flip through was almost too much. He looked up at her, need clearly evident. "Ziva there is nothing as beautiful as a woman who can please her own body. This is beautiful."

Ziva felt her body clench tightly with the way he looked at her. "You should stop now Jethro…."

"Why Ziva? You took these not just for you but for me as well didn't you?" His words were more of a statement than a question but he waited for her response anyways.

Ziva lifted her chin. "I did, but you may not understand the rest, they may unsettle you and I…." He was pulling her to him his finger on her lips.

"You'd be surprised what I can understand, Ziva. In fact I think I can guess what some of these hold." He left the album between them but took her tank in his hands and lifted it up and over her body stopping only when it snagged around her wrists. He pulled on the fabric until her arms were behind her just barely caught in the soft cotton fabric. "Do you like to be tied sweet Ziva?"

Ziva felt a wash of shame mixed with need as her eyes connected with his. How did he know, how could he guess what she almost hated about herself? Before she could answer he'd turned the page. Still trapped by the gentle tug of fabric she watched his eyes scorch across the photo. He groaned low in his throat. "Beautiful." It was a picture a man would take of a woman as she was about to take his cock in her mouth. Hands tied in velvet straps anchored her to the sides of the bed; her body was covered in beads of something wet and sticky. He knew what the photo was about, why Ziva felt shame over this particular desire. He grasped her hips and worked at pulling her thick leather belt off; he tossed it away and undid the button. "There is something beautiful Ziva in giving up control. I can guess that in this picture you had a way to easily release yourself but I bet the part of it you crave, have likely never given into is giving over control to someone you trust. In your life far too much has been about those you can't trust. So you want, crave, need giving yourself to someone you can."

Ziva clenched her hands around his wrists holding tight as if he were her anchor. "I want you Jethro."

Gibbs closed the album knowing the rest of the pictures could wait. "And I want you Ziva. But I don't want to rush. I want to go slow."

Ziva felt her breath shudder in and out, anticipation rode her hard. He hadn't touched her any further simply stood up and as he looked down at her she saw questions in his eyes.

"Why the photos Ziva?" he watched color flush her skin again. "I like watching you blush Ziva, like the way it slowly covers your skin. Even more I like that you only seem to do it when you're with me."

Ziva closed her eyes briefly, afraid to answer his question. "I wanted to feel beautiful, sexy. My life has been about doing the job whatever it takes. I needed this to find the woman I want to be rather than the one I am."

Gibbs smiled pushing her pants off her hips and helping her step out of them. "You are that woman Ziva. The one in those pictures that is what I see far too often. Too many times I've imagined you underneath me, just never shared that with you. Didn't think it would be welcome, especially since I tend to like things a bit _darker_ than others." Her fingers on his wrists tightened holding fast as though he were a lifeline.

Ziva stood before him in nothing but simple black lace, skin on fire hearing him talking about wanting her and she was certain she would wake up from a dream. _Darker_…that word drifted across every nerve ending. She'd known with a certainty that she couldn't place that he was the kind of man to need control to want dominance. It had called to her on more than on occasion. She found the courage to meet his eyes wondering just what he meant.

"Not pain Ziva, never that but I like an edge, to push the boundaries. Didn't realize you felt the same." He watched as for the briefest second shame flitted through her eyes, quickly it was drowned by desire. It probably didn't hurt that his fingers were skimming the softness of her stomach. "Was there another reason for the photos Ziva?"

Ziva smiled; of course he knew it seemed he knew a lot about her. "I had hoped that if you ever saw them you would like them. Even though it scared me at the same time, you scare me sometimes."

Gibbs stilled his hands as they dipped lower brushing the edge of lace crossing her hips. "I more than like them Ziva, I hope to see the rest of them very soon. But why would you be scared of me Ziva?"

Ziva tossed her head back moving her hair off her shoulders. "You will want all of me. Just as you said you will push my limits, boundaries, take everything. I have never done that before." She blushed again at his raised eyebrow. "I am not inferring I am a virgin Jethro, we both know that is far from the truth…."

Gibbs slipped his hand around her throat cupping her chin gently. "You are what I want Ziva, nothing you have or haven't done will change that. Do not belittle the choices you have made in your life." He pulled her close reaching behind her and releasing the clasp on her bra. "But, you're right I want all of you, every part of you. You'll have to trust me." He slid satin and lace off her shoulders and let his mouth slide down the slope of her breast, a small puff of air across one taunt nipple and she was crying out. Her hands tunneled in his hair pulling him closer. He let his tongue flick across the tip ever so briefly and then he was pulling away, stepping back from her.

Ziva almost stumbled when he pulled away from her. She might have felt hurt but as she watched he moved the album from the bed setting it on her dresser. Then he cleared the pillows and comforter from the bed. "Take off your panties Ziva." He smirked when she looked at him in shock.

Ziva almost laughed at herself. The shock she felt at hearing Gibbs say the word panties held her frozen. After a moment she hooked her fingers into the lace and slid them down her legs. She saw the surprise on his face that she was entirely bare. If he'd continued through the pictures he wouldn't have been. It had been another dare on John's part one she'd almost resisted and part of the reason she wondered if he felt more than friendship. Realizing where her thoughts had gone she shook her head and focused back on Gibbs.

She was just full of surprises and secrets as well it seemed. Ziva stripped bare in every way was a sight to behold. It was intriguing and as he watched her face he was forced to ask. "Come here Ziva," she walked toward him slowly. He reached a hand between her thighs letting his callous roughened fingertips just graze the silken skin. "What prompted this?"

Ziva looked away not sure if she should answer, unsure if she could speak with the way his fingers teased at the deeper touch she craved.

"Tell me Ziva."

"John dared me to do it, he said it changes the way everything feels." He'd been right, Gibbs' fingers sliding across her bare overly sensitive skin was making her mad.

"He was right and that tells me that he wanted more of you than just friendship." He saw her mouth part; eyes darken as his fingers slid through her slick skin. "I can't imagine a man not wanting you Ziva. It doesn't upset me. Does it make me jealous of course I want to be the only man that wants you but that is crazy any man that sees you wants you. But from this moment on I will be the only man to have you." As he spoke he slid his fingers inside her, feeling her tighten around him with every thrust of his fingers and every word he spoke.

"I have been yours longer than you might believe Jethro; I have wished to be yours for so long." She stopped speaking fearing she would both cry and call out in desire as his fingers reached deep stealing her breath and sanity.

Finally stripped bare of his clothing Gibbs pulled her against him and her voice was a cry of passion against him. Around his fingers her body clenched so tight, so wet he almost hit his knees. Instead he thrust deeply twisting until he found a spot that had her shaking in his arms. Trembling as she was her eyes locked with his pleasure bordering on fear held him to her as she dissolved into pleasure that had her gasping in short breaths.

Ziva knew what he wanted, her surrender to the pleasure he was forcing from her. With any other man she would have refused holding back until they were in the same moment. But Gibbs wanted her vulnerability wanted her trust at her weakest moment and she had no hesitation giving it to him. She threw herself into the pleasure he was demanding and held back nothing. Again and again she called out his name as he stroked fire from her body. He forced her body into an orgasm that shook her so strongly she was gripping his shoulders just to keep from falling.

Gibbs felt her response as it physically shook her and felt the satisfaction that told a man he'd pleased his woman. And he surely considered her his now. Those pictures had been for him and the pictures that would come later would be for him as well. For now though he waited until her body had stopped trembling enough she could look him in the eye. Still hazy the dark brown orbs fixed on him her body protesting as his fingers slipped from inside her. He grinned not hiding the satisfaction that he'd pleased her and pulled her close. "Later Ziva we'll explore all the ways I want to have you for now though I simply need to be inside you." Without further warning he thrust inside her. The shock registered in her eyes seconds before her breath rasped out and her body clenched around him. He almost came as her muscles pulsed around him.

"Jethro…." Ziva said his name to loudly and far too roughly too hide anything she was feeling yet she didn't care simply gave herself to his heavy thrusts. Somehow he knew that she needed his body demanding hers, that slow and gentle wouldn't be enough this first time. Instead he pinned her against her bed holding her in place without mercy. With abandon he thrust into her again and again demanding her response. Without any thought of holding back her mind and body let him take over pleasure washing over every bit of her skin and crying out to reward him.

Gibbs focused on her pleasure letting it feed his own, his desire for her the long years of denying himself took over and he was taking her without holding back. Briefly he thought of being gentler but her hands on his hips and his need tossed that notion to the wind. Instead they grasped at each other as though lost at sea. He felt her orgasm wash over him even as his spine stiffened and his hips settled against her once last time. Deep against her womb his cock held still, only as he called out did his body empty into her and his pleasure finally find its peak.

Ziva felt him tremble against her. His body locked deeply inside her and her name slipping form his lips as he held her close. She'd expected the pleasure to an extent, the desire but not the crash of feelings coming from both of them mixing together to force tears from her eyes and kisses against her cheek from him. This was more than one night more than something to ease an ache and she cherished that even as they held each other without speaking.


	2. What we Are

Ziva woke to find Gibbs' blue eyes watching her. The smile in his eyes winked at her in the still hazy light of dawn. She smiled back almost giggling when his smile grew wider than she'd seen in a long time.

"Good Morning Ziva." The blush he loved so much traveled across her skin at least until the sheet blocked his view.

"Good morning Jethro." He leaned in closer one hand tracing the long strands of her hair. "Last night was, beautiful. I do not think I have the right words to say just how much it meant to me." She was terrified she would say too much, share too much emotion and he would pull away to the safety of just a one-time fling between co-workers.

"I feel the same Ziva. Surprised but only in the best way." He saw surprise in her eyes as well and he was forced to lean in and kiss her nose. "It hasn't just been about wanting you physically Ziva. That has been there since I met you. I like spending time with you, talking to you even if we're just sitting in my basement while I work."

Ziva took in a deep breath and gave him a half smile. "I wondered why you never objected. I worried that maybe you saw me as something closer to family." She saw him pull back and raise an eyebrow. She shook her head and pulled herself to a sitting position. "I realized that wasn't the case once I started to pay attention."

Gibbs sat so he was facing her, she was still wrapped in the sheet but he was nude and he watched something other than a blush heat her skin. "Such as?"

Ziva bit her lip fighting the urge to lean forward and demand he take her again. "You like to touch me. From the beginning you liked to stand close to me, very much in my space. When you would take something I was handing you, your fingers would always brush mine. After a while I began to look forward to those moments. I thought it was just in your nature to flirt. I did not ever imagine that you would truly want me." She frowned wishing she didn't sound so pathetic and quickly managed a smile. "You were not the only one stealing moments though. I like the way you smell, so whenever you are near me I let myself imagine you holding me your scent wrapping around me at night."

The vulnerability she was sharing wasn't lost on him. Taking her hand in his he pressed a kiss to each finger, moving slowly until her pinky finger was sliding in his mouth nipping gently. His gazed fixed on hers he watched mesmerized as her mouth parted on a sigh her free hand gripping the sheet tightly. Releasing her hand he looked down between them almost reluctant to speak again. He was a man of few words in general but what he wanted to say next could cost him more than he was willing to lose.

"Jethro?" Ziva touched his chin moving closer to him when he seemed reluctant to look her in the eye.

"Last night when we spoke about the pictures did you understand what I meant about liking things a bit darker?" He watched his words register, the way she bit her lip the rough way the air escaped her lungs and her nails bit into his thighs. The blush followed the desire that painted her even more beautiful to him.

"I know that when you saw the picture of me tied it turned you on. But I did not want to allow myself to assume I knew what all you enjoy or do not enjoy." She settled even closer to him nudging her way into his lap his hard cock brushing against her stomach forcing her to focus on her breathing before she could think straight again. "You seem reluctant to tell me. Nothing you could say to me could make me want you less Jethro I have waited too long to be in this moment."

"And if what I want is something you can't handle or don't want." He saw the softest smile grace her lips even as her hands traced the plane of his chest and lower still.

"Then I will be honest with you and tell you as much. But I am not a child, nor do I lack experience." If she shifted her hips just right he would slide easily inside her but despite the way he held tightly to her hips and how wet she was they both silently agreed to hold back.

"I'm a dominate Ziva or at least I was many years ago. I haven't allowed myself that part of me in longer than I would like. But if you know the kind of dominate I'm referring to it's not the kind of relationship that can happen with just anyone or that most people can understand." She watched him while he spoke her eyes never wavering never shying away. "But from the moment I saw you I knew I wanted you that way. On your knees willing to do anything I asked, belonging only to me in every way."

As he spoke his tone shifted, the way he held himself was more rigid and his cock even harder against her. She'd suspected based on his reaction yesterday to her picture but had been afraid she'd misread him. He might think she would be surprised but more than anything she was turned on. "I can't picture you any other way. Women talk Jethro and around NCIS there is a lot of talk about you." She almost laughed at the genuine surprise on his face. "A lot of talk, most of it about what you would be like in bed, the general consensus is that you would dominate every moment and crave control. Not quite like you are telling me but it's in your skin. The way you walk and demand the attention of those around you speaks to this desire of yours."

Gibbs digested her words waiting for her to say more instead she'd fallen silent. "And you Ziva how does it make you feel?"

"I have never been a sub to someone Jethro. I have never given that much control to any one person in my entire life. I have never trusted any one enough to look past what I think I should want to what I actually crave. Then I met you and I knew I wanted you in every way a woman can have a man. If I am being honest the idea of giving you complete control is very much a turn on. It makes me curious, makes me feel desired, wanted …special." This time her eyes fluttered away down to where their bodies were nearly joined.

Gibbs couldn't stop his hands from reaching for her hair, pulling her head back gently he slid kisses along her neck as he thrust deeply inside her. "Sweet Ziva, the things I want to do to you."

Ziva was lost as his body rocked against hers, rough thrusts alternated with a gentle rocking motion until she was certain her body would go mad. Her mouth sought his gasping at the sting of his bite as his tongue thrust deep. Against his lips as he pulled back for air she whispered a secret she could never have shared with anyone else. "A little pain does not frighten me Jethro, not from you." Like she'd flipped a switch his body buried deep inside hers his eyes locking with hers filled with shock and naked lust. That look was enough to push her over the edge into a swirl of pleasure that touched every millimeter of skin and had her chanting his name.

Gibbs heard the softly whispered words as the gift they were. The trust they showed spoke volumes about how much she cared for him. His body reacted before his mind could think any further. He gave in to the way her body rippled around him dissolving inside her as lust and desire clouded his thoughts.

Ziva took great satisfaction in the way Gibbs was breathing hard against her. The fine sheen of sweat on their skin was well earned and as tightly as he held her she had no worries she had shocked him in any negative way.

"Jethro I do not wish to push you away but the bathroom is calling." She giggled when he tickled her side. "Not fair. Please let me up."

Jethro rolled over watching as she walked toward her bathroom tossing him a grin as she shut the door. Letting his head fall back against the pillows he wondered how he'd gone from wanting her only in his mind to having her in his bed. Well her bed if you wanted to get technical. Would she truly be able to submit to him? Already his mind and body were reacting to the thought of her willing to do his bidding. She had seen more than he'd expected. He hadn't lied to her the night before true pain was not something he enjoyed giving or receiving. But if he was being honest he enjoyed the beauty that came with giving a spanking, the soft lash of a flogger on a woman's skin he just needed the rough edges sometimes. The possibility that she might be able to accept that was a revelation. She stepped out of the bathroom and he wanted nothing more than to demand she go to her knees. Instead he offered his hand as she crawled back into bed. "There are things to consider if we pursue this Ziva."

She nodded against his shoulder. "Work most of all you have rule twelve after all."

"I would break all the rules for you Ziva. It is only a question of whether or not you want people to know about us or not." She turned toward him question in her eyes.

"We could not be together and work together NCIS would not allow it." Something dangerous flitted through his eyes before he started speaking.

"If we choose to be open about us neither of us will lose our jobs, and the team will remain intact. I can guarantee it." He waited for her to ask him why instead she stayed quiet for a moment and then nodded.

Ziva thought for a moment tried to find the words that would express what she wanted finally she looked at him carefully "I want whatever you want for us." The blue of his eyes seemed to flare to life, pleasure easily visible as he registered her answer. In return she felt proud to have caused such a reaction.

Gibbs knew what she was telling him with that answer saw the small steps she was taking toward what he wanted from her. It was no small thing "I want for us to have our privacy for now at least until it is no longer feasible to remain so." His choice pleased her and she nodded in agreement. "If at any time you change what you want you will tell me understand."

Ziva looked at him almost nodding in response her mind had other ideas and gave him the words she hadn't yet decided to share. "Yes sir."

Gibbs sucked in a breath the words had been tentative offered carefully yet there was no regret in her eyes. He was already gone head over heels in love with her and he didn't even care. It was crazy and he wasn't ready to admit it yet but it was there. "Before we go any further in this Ziva there needs to be ground rules, you have to fully understand what I would expect of you and if it isn't something you want it doesn't mean there isn't an us."

Ziva smiled. "I wasn't worried Jethro. I told you I trust you. Now I thought I might take a shower and make us breakfast"

"You take a shower and I'll make us breakfast." He gave her an affectionate pat on the butt as she wandered once again toward her bathroom. He tossed on his jeans and made his way toward the kitchen. He'd just started the coffee when there was a knock at Ziva's door. The shower was still running so he approached her door slowly. A peek through the side window and he could see John standing outside. Taking a risk he opened the door and watched the other man take a look at him and the apartment and smile as he stepped inside. Gibbs shut the door behind John pushing aside the misgivings he'd had the day before.

"Well it's about time." John watched uncertainty mix with a smile on the other man's face. "Sorry that was probably rude but well I've been telling Ziva you were interested for a while now." John shifted in place when Gibbs didn't speak. "I lost my wallet I was hoping it was here. Mind if check the couch?"

Gibbs decided he should really be nice to the guy since he was partially the reason he and Ziva had managed to get it together and own up to how they felt. "Sure, you want some coffee?"

"If you don't mind that would be great." John dug around the couch cushions finding nothing. Walked around the living room, looked in the book case but it was only after he investigated under the couch did he find his wallet was indeed there. He stood up to find Ziva staring at him. In nothing but a bathrobe and a look of confusion.

"John why are you digging under my couch? Please tell me you knocked." She watched him hold up his wallet and while that explained at least that much she was still worried what Gibbs would think.

"He did Ziva, I let him in I hope that's ok?" he handed her a cup of coffee and another to John feeling them follow as he walked into the kitchen to get his own.

"Of course." Ziva stood close to Gibbs needing him near her to ease the edginess she felt. John was grinning and she couldn't fight the blush.

"How I wish I had brought my camera in." It was the truth Gibbs looked fiercely protective even as a man John could appreciate his good looks and strength what was more obvious was the very clear way he made Ziva his. The way he stood next to her, the way Gibbs watched him and more than that the way Ziva mirrored his body language in her own way.

Gibbs couldn't fight the smile. The man in front of him was so brutally honest that it was hard not to find him likeable. "You do beautiful work John." Gibbs turned away briefly to turn off the stove and serve breakfast onto three plates. He smiled at Ziva's shock and indicated she should sit at the table John had already seated himself at.

John felt his confidence lag just a bit despite the compliment. Ziva had made it clear how formidable Gibbs was and it was very clear that he considered Ziva his. That didn't necessarily bode well for a man who'd seen her naked and then some. "Thank you. It's easy with Ziva to create something beautiful."

Ziva wasn't quite sure what to say so she kept eating. The compliments were nice but she was most worried about how Jethro was feeling with John being in the same space as both of them.

"Ziva is a beautiful woman. I knew that before I saw those pictures but it is nice to know that she can see it now as well." Gibbs saw the cautious way John was answering him and appreciated it. More than anything the man could have said it told him that John respected that Ziva wanted him. John might want Ziva, might find her attractive but he'd never truly entertained the idea he could have her. "Have you ever photographed couples John?" Gibbs almost laughed when Ziva nearly dropped her fork and John was forced to sip his coffee before answering.

John suspected he knew what Gibbs was referring to and managed somehow to hide his surprise. "Typical stuff yes, sittings, weddings, a few maternity photos but nothing like what I did for Ziva. Those have always been single person photos. Though I have wanted to, just never found a willing couple." John watched Ziva place her hands in her lap her eyes fluttering towards the man beside her even as her lips parted ever so slightly. He wasn't the only one who noticed. Gibbs was far more subtle in his recognition just the slightest glance in Ziva's direction and he was fixing John with a telling stare.

Gibbs felt Ziva reach for his hand under the table and despite his promise to give her time he pulled her close and kissed her. He hid nothing of what he wanted in that kiss, nothing of what she meant to him as he made love to her mouth again and again under the gaze of another. He was testing her seeing how far he could push her, the only bit of hesitancy showed in the first moments. Then she was giving herself to him her hands tightening into the skin of his shoulders her breathe rasping out the excitement of what they were doing. He ended the kiss gently pulling away slowly waiting to see how Ziva would react. As he predicted she blushed deeply as she glanced Johns way biting her lip.

"I apologize John if that was rude but Ziva is too much to resist at the moment. Would you excuse us for just a minute?" John grinned and nodded.

Ziva still unable to find words to break through what was happening allowed herself to be led into the living room. She had expected the bedroom but was in truth thankful he wasn't asking that of her yet. "Why?"

"Because it's what I wanted. I wanted him to know that you are mine and that he only gets to see you from now on if I allow it." His words pleased her he could see it in the way her shoulders straightened felt it in the way her fingers tightened around his. "Had we had more time together I might have asked more of you than just a kiss in front of him, would you have refused sweet Ziva?"

Ziva swallowed hard taking in a sharp breath before forcing out her response. "I would not have refused you."

Gibbs stroked the barely exposed skin of her neck reaching underneath the robe. "Good girl. Now I have a question." He flicked her nipple gently before speaking again. "When is your period due Ziva?"

Ziva heard his question like a splash of water and despite her age and experience blushed to the tips of her toes. His soft chuckle deepened the blush but still she answered. "Three days give or take." Her head snapped up when she remembered they hadn't used protection either of the times they'd been together. "I'm sorry I didn't think. I'm not on the pill."

Gibbs had to hide his pleasure at her statement instead he pulled her close letting his hand dive between their bodies as his fingers slipped inside her. "That isn't why I asked. I'm going to ask John to make time in his schedule in two weeks to photograph us…together. Do you object." Her eyes filled with desire, need and around his fingers her body clenched tight just as quickly he saw the uncertainty akin to shame. "I want this Ziva but if you don't say no there will be no disappointment. But if you're afraid to say yes out of fear of what I'll think know that all I want is your honesty, always. Will you do this with me?"

Ziva felt her body trembling around his fingers tightening as she neared orgasm her hips moved against his hand as she whimpered against his throat. "Yes." The words were the barest whisper, a leap of faith and trust and he rewarded her with a quick twist of his fingers that pushed her into an orgasm so intense she couldn't hold back the way she called out his name. Vaguely she registered that in the other room John would know but she couldn't care. Not even when Gibbs laid her on her bed and bade her to wait for him.

Gibbs walked back into Ziva's kitchen knowing full well John was aware that he'd just pleasured Ziva. He sat across from the man and fixed him with a look that made some men nervous. John was bold enough to grin. Gibbs wasn't sure if he liked that or hated it.

"Ziva is beautiful when she comes; I understand that makes you want to hit me. If she were mine I'd feel the same but it's still the truth." John fully expected Gibbs' anger instead he simply shook his head.

"In two weeks I'd like you to fit us in your schedule. Plan for us in the afternoon into late evening." He waited for John's response the questions. He was more than a little surprised when the questions didn't follow.

John pulled out his phone checked his calendar and gave Gibbs a date. Gibbs nodded and he entered them into the appropriate time slot. "You'll be the only people I see that day or the next." He took another sip of coffee before continuing. "She's wanted you for a long time. The way she spoke of you told me she needed more from you than just a moment. I'm glad to see that you want the same. I would hate to see her hurt." John didn't have the slightest hesitation over the lightly veiled threat. He might be a photographer now but he'd been something else in a different life. He wouldn't stand for Ziva to be hurt regardless of what that meant for him.

Gibbs saw something in the way the other man watched him that had him nodding in agreement. Whoever John was to Ziva he cared for her and that was a good thing. They'd never been intimate but still John wanted her protected that Gibbs could live with.

John stood and offered his hand. "Thank you for the breakfast and the coffee I'll see you both in two weeks." John wandered out of the kitchen and let himself out.

Gibbs stepped into the bedroom and found Ziva her waiting for him. Still in her robe sitting cross legged on the bed she smiled when he joined her.

"I barely spoke the entire time John was here I feel a bit ridiculous. I was just so caught off guard more than once." She hated the way yet again a blush forced its way on her skin.

"I like you caught off guard. And I'm certain John understood. He thinks you're beautiful when you come. It was the first thing he said to me after I left you in here." He saw the way she fought her reaction the apology already working its way to her lips. "Never apologize for being who you are Ziva. If something turns you on tell me, show me but don't hide it. The pictures already told me you two shared at least some level of intimacy." Grabbing the book he turned it the picture of her tied and covered in come. "Someone did this for you Ziva."

Ziva shook her head releasing a puff of air and a giggle at the same time. "Icing Jethro."

Jethro looked at the picture, then back at her and laughed. "Well I'll be dammed."

"You are right though he would have been willing had I asked. He is fine with just friendship because he knows how I …." She trailed off not sure what words would be the right ones. He waited patiently not letting the moment go. "He knew I had feelings for you, that the pictures were as much for you as they were for me."

"You aren't alone in those feelings Ziva." He looked down at the book in his lap and turned the page. He smiled and traced the picture gently. Ziva eyes darkly lined and heavily made up had hair in pigtails, a crisp white shirt tied at the waist but completely open showcased her full breasts. A tiny excuse of a plaid skirt held up to reveal her pussy completely bare and glistening wet. Legs that he'd felt wrapped around him only hours before traveled into boots with no less than ten buckles.

"I've always loved the way Abby dresses. Wasn't sure if I could pull it off." She watched his smile and couldn't hide her own.

"I like it on you." And he did With Abby it was her personality the way she projected who she was to the world. For Ziva in this picture it was all about being sexy and naughty.

He turned the page again drawing in a deep breath. Without asking he knew this one had been done with him in mind especially with what she'd told him about the rumors going around work. She stood completely bare save a thick black collar around her neck. Arms clasped behind her at her waist eyes downcast to the floor. Everything in the photo was about her submission. "You took this for me even though you didn't know."

Ziva nodded. "I did you are every reason for this picture. John even objected a bit he was worried it wasn't true to my nature." She bit her lip "To an extent he was right I could not be someone like this, do something like this for just anyone. But this felt right for you."

The next photo was one he would need to recreate with her very soon. She was on her knees arms stretched forward in front of her buttocks bare and waiting for a hand to caress them, the collar remained but this time her eyes looked up at the camera as though waiting for a command. "I cannot wait to see you just like this Ziva. Just waiting for me like this." His fingertip traced the leather around her neck in the picture.

"Would you like me to wear something like this for you Jethro?" As she watched his eyes closed slowly and stayed that way for a moment.

"I'd love to collar you Ziva but this is new to you and I would never ask something you weren't ready for. And what you're wearing in this picture is a play collar. A true collar one that is seldom if ever removed is far more subtle." Still as he spoke his hand traced the fine column of her neck, testing her let his fingers tighten just enough to edge into control and pulled her toward him. Beneath his fingers her pulse quickened and under the press of her mouth she was whispering her name, nothing but passion colored the sound and so he held tight to her while thrusting his tongue deep.

Ziva heard what Gibbs tried to hide as he spoke. He wanted her marked as his in whatever way she would allow. She might have suspected he had this edge to him but she had never suspected how much he needed it. There was a time that would have scared her now it had her writhing in his arms wanting him again despite the protests of her body. "You are holding back with me Jethro may I ask why?" her words waited until they broken the kiss but just barely.

Gibbs reached behind her one hand locking in her hair. "Less than twenty four hours Ziva, it's been those few hours that you have known what I want what I need I don't want to scare you away." He watched her cautiously "I know the things you've endured and I don't wish to make you relive those things."

Ziva looked him straight in the eye forcing him to see her as she spoke. "With anyone else that would be a concern. But not with you, I wanted you inside me the moment I met you. As much as there was standing between us I knew you were not the kind of man to ever hurt a woman. Had I put the safety of Tony or McGee at risk it might have been a different story but it is not in your nature to cause harm to a woman. I could never know true fear with you. I cannot guarantee that I will never feel hesitation or perhaps reluctance we all do with something new but that does not mean I will not be willing. If it pleases you to collar me then it pleases me. Whether one day or one year Jethro the answer will not change."

Gibbs wanted her again, needed to slide inside her body yet again. But, he'd also seen the slight wince as she'd shifted on the bed next to him. And if he was being completely honest he was feeling it as well. He saw her intention as she made to close the distance between them and he halted her with a passionate kiss. "My body needs rest as much as yours Ziva." He saw her blush and he almost laughed. "It's been a while for me Ziva and despite what some men might admit we can get sore too."

Ziva looked up at him and shook her head. "I did not think you would notice, but of course you are right." She pouted slightly. "What will we do with the rest of the day Jethro?"

"First we talk." He saw her lift an eyebrow at him and laughed. "In this sort of relationship it is especially important to talk Ziva. But either way I would want to talk with you. I never want you to feel uncertain."

Ziva knew he was right and nodded as she sank against his shoulder. A thought struck her and she settled back against her headboard. "I am not on the pill. I can however do so. I should have mentioned as much last night."

"Or we can use condoms but it wouldn't have mattered Ziva if the timing had been more risky. I still wouldn't regret it and it was as much my responsibility as yours." He knew only some of his words sunk in when he saw the flash of shock in her eyes. He let it go for the moment. "May I ask why you haven't been on the pill until now?"

"I do not like the hormones they do not sit well with me and there hasn't been a need in a while." She closed her eyes looking down at her hands. "There was someone a few months back but it did not end the way he wanted it to so…"

Something about the way her words trailed off gave Gibbs pause. "Ziva?"

Biting her lip hard she couldn't meet his eyes. "He was not you and by then I knew it was you I wanted. I was trying to get past what I could not have. He was not happy that I stopped things when I did. To be fair I understand his discomfort and he was not inappropriate just unhappy."

Gibbs saw the sadness she was remembering. "I'm sorry Ziva that I wasn't brave enough before now. Do I know him?"

Ziva frowned looking up at him. "It was not your fault Jethro and no you do not know him. I should not have brought it up."

Gibbs shook his head. "Always tell me the truth Ziva always. It is the very first and most important thing I require of you. I promise also to do the same thing for you."

Ziva nodded looked away then back again. "You said you had been a dominate before, which tells me there was a woman at least one that was your sub may I ask who that was?" she twisted her fingers together until his hands were holding hers his finger touching her chin. "You do not have to answer Jethro I should not have asked."

"It was Shannon. In fact it was her that saw it in me before I ever acknowledged it. It was in her nature at least when she was in our home to do as I asked to want to give someone else control. It was even more rewarding for her when I came back from deployments. It took time to be comfortable with it but once I allowed myself I realized it was in my nature." Gibbs looked away only briefly. "After Shannon I played a few times but there was never anyone that I found I wanted to fill that need for more than a moment. Then I met you."

Ziva felt the meaning of what he was saying to her deep in her chest. She wasn't sure how to answer his honesty rather than speak she kissed him, holding his mouth to hers with both hands. She poured all the emotion she couldn't yet speak into the way her mouth held his. It wasn't long before she was pinned against her bed stripped bare his body sliding inside of her. "Yes…please." There was no discomfort only pleasure as he thrust into her.

Gibbs felt more than passion and lust in this joining; he felt everything neither of them could put into words yet. Wrapping his arms around her held as close as their bodies would allow. She came only seconds ahead of him her hands deep in his hair her voice whispering how she needed him. He let go his body holding nothing back his mouth claiming the skin of her shoulder and his voice whispering sweet nothings as he fell into her.


	3. Anything for You

Just a week since her first night with Gibbs and Ziva felt the need for him like an addiction. It was nearing the end of their work day on a Friday night and she was already shifting in her seat in anticipation. They had managed a few more nights together but now the weekend approached. So far he'd gone slowly with her. Making love to her many ways but never pushing into the relationship she knew he truly wanted. This morning though she'd walked into work and felt the instant shift in his demeanor. It was there in the way he watched her and the glances at the clock neither of them could resist.

He had something planned tonight though she couldn't say what. He'd given her no details just asked her to bring a dress with her for after work. She'd done as he asked easily but the curiosity hadn't left her. As she watched the guys filter out with a wave she flicked a glance to Gibbs and saw him nod ever so slightly. She grabbed her bag and made her way towards an empty office. In moments she was changed into a form fitting black dress and simple matching heels. She shook her hair out of its ponytail and was pleased with the results. Then it dawned on her that as she left work everyone would see her dressed the way she was and know she had a date. There would be questions from the handful of people still left in the office and the rumors would fly.

Walking back to her desk she knew those rumors would burn like wildfire because Gibbs stood waiting for her in a suit. He'd grabbed her backpack slinging it over his shoulder. She looked at him trying to keep any questions from her eyes. Still the half smile he gave her told her he saw them anyways.

"Let them wonder." It was all Gibbs could manage as he led them toward the elevator. He'd meant it when he'd said he wanted privacy for them but his arrogant nature usually far more tempered didn't give a damn.

Half an hour later Ziva felt the car pull to a stop in front of shop with a slightly gothic feel. It held a simple symbol of three circles on the door. As they approached a woman came to the door unlocking it and letting them in. "Mr. Gibbs perfectly on time though I shouldn't be surprised."

Gibbs nodded. "Ms. Winters this is Ziva."

Ziva held out her hand feeling more than a little confused. Her brief glance around showed various jewelry cases and that clarified nothing. "It is nice to meet you Ms. Winters."

"Call me Gina." she bit back a smile. The man in front of her was no stranger to this life but the woman before her was. Yet, she sensed no reluctance, a good sign to say the least. "Since you called ahead and told me what you were looking for Mr. Gibbs I pulled some of my private stock and custom items." She pointed to various black velvet pads on the main case. "Any of these are available for immediate purchase and are unique."

Ziva finally focused on what was on the case. Nestled on the velvet beds were collars of various styles. Nothing like the leather one she'd worn for pictures. These were all delicately crafted of metal and jewels decadent and simple alike. Just the sight of them had her breathing quickening and her hand tightening around Gibbs'

Gibbs felt the rapid clench of her fingers and paused as they moved towards the counter. "If you have changed your mind Ziva all you need to do is say so. There will be no disappointment, no anger." It wasn't until he saw her eyes flicker back to the collars that he realized he'd misread her. It was anticipation and pride he saw in her eyes. A quick glance at Gina told him she saw it as well. He smiled and walked slowly behind Ziva as she closed the distance to the case.

Ziva let her eyes peruse the various collars. Each one was a work of art and beautiful in its own way. Most of them were too flashy for her tastes.

Gibbs watched Ziva frown for some time; he saw her eyes discard each piece as she looked them over. Finally he saw a smile a gentle curve of her mouth as her eyes fixed on something.

Gina watched Ziva point with one slender finger at a collar. A quick look and she was smiling as well. "I'm not surprised." A simple circle of stainless steel it was deceptively simple until you looked at the edges that faced the wearer. Embedded in the steel were the tiniest circles of pale blue sapphire. So delicately placed they were like a scattering of stars. The collar closed with a hex lock hidden behind a slightly larger stone. A subtle piece that spoke volumes about the couple standing before her.

Ziva saw Gibbs look at her with the slightest bit of surprise. "I do not need fancy. I prefer simple and this one is the colors of you." She saw him smile and nod at Gina. "We'll take it."

In moments they were back in the car. Where Ziva would have expected Gibbs to drive off he instead sat very still staring out the window. "Jethro?"

Gibbs turned to her feeling far too much for simple words and more than a little uncertainty. "Are you certain Ziva? That I am what you want, this is what you want? It's happened fast and I don't want you to feel pressured."

Ziva took in a deep breath seeing the vulnerability she knew he was trying to hide. "I am absolutely certain. There are many choices I have made in my life that I have questioned. Things I have done I wish I had not. This will never be one of those regrets. You are who I want and this need you have is mine as well. I know you will never see me as less than yourself. I know you respect me as a person, a woman and a soldier. I have never doubted that. This, us cannot change that. The only regret I would have when it comes to you is if I walked away." Just the thought had her pain tightening her chest and tears touching her eyes. "There is no one else for me Jethro."

Gibbs felt the power of what she was saying and wanted to respond but found the words wouldn't come. Instead he nodded knowing she understood. Finally he started the car and drove them toward home.

Gibbs only felt he could breathe again when they were once again in his room. A room that was rapidly becoming theirs. Her scent lingered in the air even when she wasn't there and the the few days he'd woken without her had unsettled him. "I realized I didn't feed you."

Ziva slipped out of her shoes tossing them aside and standing in front of him. "I am not hungry just yet Jethro. I am however worried about you. I think you still doubt me."

Gibbs shook his head immediately. "No I believe you; I see it when you look at me. I just hope I can make you happy. There are a lot of things we have still not discussed. You understand I see this as permanent?"

Ziva took a deep breath and nodded. She had, but the words hadn't been spoken aloud until now. "Yes, at least I had hoped that is what you wanted." Finally a smile broke his face one that eased the worry that had been holding on.

"Do you want children Ziva?" He saw alarm flicker across her face. That quickly her face was an unreadable wall. Looking her square in the eye he pushed her a bit harder. "The truth Ziva always."

Ziva felt the sting of uncertainty mix with the desire she kept hidden. The idea of carrying his child pushed lust and need through her body in a tsunami. She knew her breathing was no longer steady when she finally spoke. "Yes." It was hard to look at him as she spoke; the fear of his rejection was far too real. To her surprise there in the blue that comforted her was a flash of satisfaction.

"Good." Arousal scented the air and it was the only thing that kept him from chuckling at her surprise of his answer. It was a subject they would discuss more later for now at least it was out there. "If I make you mine I will never want to give you up. If you ask for me to release you I will but…"

Ziva stopped him. "I know what I want Jethro and it is you." With that she walked toward the dresser and pulled a hair tie from her purse. A few quick twists and her hair was secured atop her head and she stood waiting.

Gibbs looked at the box he held in his hand. Over the past week they had discussed what this type of relationship would require of both of them. Discussed safe words, hard limits and formed a basic oral contract of what was and wasn't acceptable for them both. Yet standing here pulling the metal collar out was when he finally felt it become real. He strode toward the dresser looking at her in the mirror as she watched him approach. Standing behind her he let his arms wrap around her until their hands met both holding the collar. "You're mine without this Ziva. Wearing it serves as a reminder to us both that you will obey me in all things. That I will serve to keep you safe and protected and you will serve me in every other way. Anything I ask of you will be done with pleasing me in mind. As your master I will never do anything to harm you, however if you disobey then it will be within my rights to punish you for such an offense. At work or with the team you are your own woman in all ways, these rules do not apply. However any time we are not in a working capacity you will serve to please me."

He watched her closely waiting for the doubt or hesitation he expected. The words felt so right drifting across him like a skin he'd forgotten he owned. Already he felt the shift in demeanor he'd only known with one other woman. He saw no doubt only the knowledge that by pleasing him, submitting to him she was ultimately ensuring her own pleasure. Lust flashed through her eyes as she watched him in the mirror.

Ziva smiled feeling the moment Gibbs embraced what he really wanted from her. "Yes, sir." The words slipped out easily. The feeling of those words was so different than the way they were said at work it was almost like an entirely different language. Here in his arms they were a gift of trust and true nature. They were nearly vows in their own right. His hands brought the collar around her neck till it nestled just against her skin. His eyes in the mirror asked again if she was certain. Her answer was to let her eyes drift down and wait for his response. The rough rasp of his breath against her neck told her it was the right choice.

Gibbs slipped the lock in place tightened it with the special key and let go of the fine metal. There against her skin the soft blue stones blinked at him reminding him of the momentous nature of the moment.

Ziva felt his hands move from the collar to nearly bare skin of her shoulders and sighed softly. Even his touch was slightly different. The man she'd always suspected he was had fully surfaced and she hadn't known until this exact moment how much she needed that very man. "How can I please you Jethro." She knew he preferred his given name even over the title of master. Either word gave her the same sense of satisfaction. Nothing felt quite like knowing she could put everything she was in his hands and she would be as safe as if she held a gun in her hands.

"I want you Ziva, is that possible this evening." Despite the fact her period had indeed shown up, a few days early even, they had only abstained the past two days. They'd made use of his shower more than a few times even though she'd been reluctant at first.

"Yes I am done." No matter how hard she tried she found herself frequently blushing in his presence and this time was no different.

"I'd like you to undress Ziva. While I watch you." He stepped back letting his legs rest just against the edge of the bed. "And look at me while you do so."

Ziva met his gaze with very little difficulty. It was easy to untie the back of the dress and let it fall to the ground. Even faster her lace thong was swept away until she was entirely nude before him. A simple look at his face told her what he wanted. She locked her hands behind her back and let her eyes find the ground at her feet. In this moment she could have felt many things, lost, subjugated or scared. Instead she was surprised by the calm that swept over her along with the sense of satisfaction knowing that whatever he asked of her she would willingly give without hesitation.

As he watched the juxtaposition that was the beautiful strong Ziva he was so accustomed to become a willing submissive before his eyes Gibbs felt a wave of love he couldn't put into words. Her trust was beyond compare. He'd loved Shannon she'd been and would always be a part of his life vital to who he was. Her trust of him had come naturally through the growth of their time together. Standing before him Ziva's came in a far different way from a far different woman. One who'd known the rough hand of terror and fear. Still she stood trusting in his feelings for her and the man she believed him to be. It wasn't something he accepted lightly. Reaching forward he pulled her hair loose letting it fall around her even as his hands traced her skin.

Ziva shuddered beneath his touch not feeling the slightest hint of fear only the anticipation of what he might ask of her. She felt him step behind her, heard the fall of his clothing on the ground even as his bare skin touched hers she felt a rush of desire so strong she was whispering his name. Suddenly she was kneeling in the soft carpet his body arched over hers sliding into her in one full thrust. Again his name pulled from her throat only this time it was a loud cry of need and shock.

Gibbs held nothing back. His arm locked around her his free hand bracing himself against the floor as he thrust in and out of her roughly. This was no gentle lovemaking instead it was a claiming one given through the consent of her sighs and moans. Her body clasped around his, silk around iron hard need. Sweat broke out along the back of her neck as he tugged at the long fall of her hair. His body pulsed in time with the rapid fire beat of her heart. Tomorrow she would bare the marks of this moment and he growled out the pleasure that gave him as her body tightened even further around him. A cry escaped her telling him she was close her nails pulling on his forearms intensified the knowledge of her satisfaction. Lifting her tighter against him he pushed deep one last time as his hand locked around her collar. The strangled sigh of her completion allowed him to let go inside of her. His body felt the pulse of electricity as his orgasm claimed him even more moving was the way she held him tight against her locking him in place as though she had no intention of ever letting him go.

/z/z/z/z

Ziva woke for the second time the next day to the feel of Gibbs beside her not something she was used to yet. In his sleep his hands still held tight to her skin. Those hands had worked magic time and again the night before reaffirming that choosing him had been her easiest decision. She indulged the need to let her fingers touch his hair. It fascinated her, the steel color so soft in comparison. She loved him, the silent admission didn't surprise her but it did catch in her throat before she could verbalize it. He said he wanted forever, had implied he wanted children but did that equal wanting her love? Even in this moment she couldn't be certain. He'd been hurt far more times than he might want to admit. Still she had promised him honesty and not telling him seemed like a lie in and of itself. Pushing back a lock of his hair she pressed a kiss to his forehead and let the words whisper out softly against his temple. Before she could pull away his hand was trapping hers against his chest pulling her alongside his bare skin.

"And I love you Ziva David. No matter how reluctant either of us is to admit it, what remains is that we do. I don't know how it happened and I may not always know how to show it but it's there." He saw her smile the way it reached all the way through every part of her and felt the fear of admitting something so strong fade away. People assumed men didn't admit fear, truth was they shook hands with it like an old friend before trying to ignore it. In this case it was worth facing if it meant having her in his life. Reaching between them he tugged gently on the collar around her neck. There was something terribly intimate about seeing her wear it with nothing else. The fact she would wear it every day for the sole purpose of pleasing him, being his, was a heady drug.

"You will not wear clothes today Ziva. You will remain naked in my presence."

Ziva drew in a deep breath. His request took a moment to settle within her. It wasn't one she had expected. It wouldn't be difficult she was willing. But the fact he had many windows that opened into the surrounding neighborhood gave her pause. She hid her concern though and nodded. "Yes sir."

Gibbs could read the concern on her face almost like a book. He was immensely proud when she kept any objection quiet and instead answered in the way she knew would please him. Standing from the bed he threw on jeans and looked down at her. "Do whatever you need to do and then join me downstairs."

Ziva nodded and then cast her eyes downward. For a moment she waited for the bite of annoyance, the need to rebel against what he asked and it didn't come. Instead the sense of peace she'd come to recognize took its place. When the door shut quietly behind him she moved toward the bathroom.

Gibbs had closed all the curtains, locked the door and brewed more coffee by the time Ziva made her way downstairs. To his surprise she moved as though her nudity didn't bother her. She offered him a thankful smile when she noticed the closed curtains. But she said nothing instead she stood before him watching him rather than looking away. "Ask me your questions Ziva." He pushed a cup of coffee toward her, trying to hide the way her nudity affected him. He was not yet used to seeing her there for the taking and he almost laughed that what had been intended to test her limits was testing his far more.

"We were seen leaving together last night. I believe to anyone watching it would be apparent it was a date. Was that your intention?"

"It wasn't until I saw you come out in that dress, In that moment I didn't care who knew about us. Is that a problem?"

Ziva bit her lip and sipped her coffee before responding. "I do not want you to lose your job. I do not want to lose you." His hand wrapped around hers setting their coffees aside and fixing her with a look of certainty.

"Won't happen Ziva. Trust me in this as you do other things." She nodded and he knew she believed it. "I thought it would be easy to keep us quiet, keep this between us now I think whatever happens will be what happens. I am not worried how people will react. If you are then I will take that into account."

Ziva watched him for a long moment, seeing the sincerity gave her a confidence she hadn't known was slightly faltering. "I want what you want Jethro. We are what we are and whoever knows I am not ashamed. I belong to you and no other."

Gibbs had intended to make breakfast, to pamper her on this late afternoon. They had spent most of the morning in bed or grabbing a snack. Instead he led her into the living room throwing down a soft blanket and guiding her to her knees. A flick of his hand had his jeans open and his cock waiting for her. She waited just as he'd set her before him, content to stay just as she was until he instructed her. With a rough thrust of his hand in her hair he was guiding her until her mouth enveloped him in white hot silk.

Ziva took him deep in her throat a growl of satisfaction slipping out of her as the taste of him touched her tongue. His hands tugged in her hair betraying how much he needed her like this. In this moment he was equally as vulnerable as she was. Under his command she would please him in every way she could. But he was also under her control at the mercy of her tongue as it swirled and lapped at him demanding his surrender. As his fingers tightened against her scalp the power overwhelmed her. Her mouth pulled and sucked tightly against his skin pulling him deeper than she'd thought she could.

Gibbs slipped further down her throat and felt his knees nearly buckle in pleasure. He stiffened as he felt the pull of his orgasm testing his limits. He might have stopped might have halted her and made sure she followed him but again he felt the temptation to see if she would do as he asked. "Look at me, I want to see you take all of me." His word were husky and rough with need yet still her eyes snapped to his instantly.

Ziva both saw and felt the edge he was walking. With a finally pull of her mouth she watched as he was pushed past the edge of reason. His hips drove his cock even deeper, only the desire to please and forcing herself to relax allowed her to take him all. Even as she adjusted she felt the hot flood of him in her throat. She kept her eyes locked with him even when his eyes closed tightly and her name ripped from him like a roar.

Gibbs nearly stumbled as he pulled her to stand next to him. He would have savored the moment but he'd heard a car door and the sound of footsteps heading up his driveway. "That was beautiful my love. For now I want you to go upstairs and put on some clothes then if you choose to you may come back downstairs."

Ziva pushed away the unexpected sting of rejection until she too heard the sound of footsteps on Gibbs' porch. She felt slightly ashamed at her reaction and knew Gibbs had seen it all. She almost ran for the stairs when he stopped her.

"It will take time for us both to adjust Ziva." He gave her a deep kiss which again surprised her then released her toward the stairs.

Gibbs managed to straighten his clothing including a t-shirt he pulled from the closet before the expected knock at the door. Where he might have expected one of the team he instead found and old friend he hadn't seen in many months. "Nico?"

"Gibbs I was in town for a while and thought I would stop buy." Nico took Gibbs' invitation and stepped inside. Having served with Gibbs for years he recognized the slight hint of distress in the other man. "Everything alright old friend?"

Gibbs smiled and nodded. "Fine. I'm glad to see you. Just surprised I should be asking if everything's all right?"

"For once my friend no trouble follows me. I just came in town to visit." Nico found his attention drawn to a dark haired woman descending Jethro's stairs. Tan cargo pants and a black T-shirt along with the gun at her waist told him she wasn't someone to be trifled with. The way she looked at Gibbs told him that held true for more reasons than one.

"Nico Barsetti, meet Ziva David." Gibbs watched the way Ziva looked from him to Nico. Here in his home for just a moment she was uncertain how to act. He watched her gauge his relationship with Nico, assess whether there was any threat and decide if she could settle into the role he'd asked of her. It was fascinating and sexy as hell.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Barsetti." Turning her attention to Gibbs Ziva fixed her gaze clearly on him. "What can I offer you."

Gibbs watched her ignoring Nico in favor of trying to read how she was responding to the situation. He saw no resentment, no reluctance. "Nothing for now I think we'll just sit in the living room and visit."

Nico followed Gibbs into his living room more than a bit surprised at what he was seeing. Or at least what he thought he was seeing. He'd known Gibbs since he'd been a new Marine. They'd grown together and Gibbs' relationship with Shannon had been a part of that. He hadn't seen this Gibbs since then and he didn't bother to stop his surprise. In fact he looked at Gibbs quite pointedly when they sat and Ziva took a seat at Gibbs' feet on the plush carpet. There was the faintest hint of uncertainty when those dark eyes looked at Gibbs just a hint of being lost before she seemed to relax.

Gibbs grinned at Nico before giving the poor man some answers. "We're newly together but not for lack of trying if that makes sense."

Nico nodded. "I wondered, it seems you have found your puzzle piece." For a moment he thought he saw curiosity in the set of Ziva's shoulders but that quickly it was gone and she was focused entirely on Gibbs'. Gibbs' words seemed an understatement. This was more than new for Ziva it was foreign yet she showed no fear. Then it hit him. "Wait is this the woman you work with? From Israel?" this time she couldn't fight her reaction but she pushed it in the right direction.

Gibbs looked at Ziva knew she had questions but felt the need to test her patience. "Yes she is the one I've spoken about."

"About time." He heard Gibbs laugh, watched him stroke Ziva's hair and felt a twinge of envy. "May I?"

Gibbs knew what Nico wanted and nodded. "Ziva feel free to speak to Nico in any way you choose."

Ziva turned to the stranger that seemed to know her. Fighting the vulnerability she wasn't used to she waited for whatever he had to say next. There was a certain humility in what Gibbs asked of her and while it could have made her feel demeaned she chose instead to allow it feel the way he wanted as though he was protecting her securing her from the rest of the world.

Nico looked over at Ziva intrigued by her beauty but also by the knowledge that she could have him very dead in only seconds. "Gibbs is a very lucky man. He has talked about you for a long time. If I'm being honest I never thought he'd be brave enough to pursue you let alone find you in this way."

Ziva felt the blush on her skin; it deepened when Gibbs' fingers at the back of her neck traced the collar she wore. "I think in this case it is both of us that are lucky. And I feel it is a privilege to be what Jethro needs, in this he is what I need as well."

Gibbs interrupted trying to keep his voice from betraying just how much Ziva's words to a virtual stranger had meant. "How long are you in town Nico?"

"A few weeks maybe longer. I have time on my hands."

"You'll stay here then. I have plenty of room and there's no point in you spending money on a motel." He saw the faint frown of concern on Ziva's face before she hid it as well as she hid most things.

Nico shook his head. "I don't want to intrude. It's not a problem."

"I insist." Gibbs knew the finality of his words was not lost on anyone in the room. "Ziva please go upstairs and wait for me. I'll be up shortly." Gibbs felt the moment it started to be too much for her. Her questions, concerns and worry showed in the way she rested against him her fingers tapping out an anxious rhythm against his thigh. It was only when she'd left the room and he was alone with Nico that he let out the breath he'd been holding the last few moments. "She's new to this Nico. She's been through far more in her life than anyone should be expected to survive and has few people she can trust. She's more than willing and isn't reluctant and I didn't have to talk her into it but a little guidance while you're here would be appreciated."

Nico nodded. He'd known Gibbs when he and Shannon had first explored the lifestyle at that point he'd been well immersed in it. Gibbs had come to him then not for advice but for reassurance that what Shannon had seen in him was in fact what he was. Now it seemed Gibbs needed the reassurance that came with a strong woman, a deadly woman willing to give her submission. A true Dom always knew when to ask for advice, guidance or an objective point of view. Denial of the need for help could lead to an arrogance that would harm their partner. Gibbs it seemed was again not too proud to ask for just that. Nico grinned as Gibbs showed him to the guest room; fate was a funny thing he'd only come for Gibbs' basement.

Ziva stood as Gibbs would have wanted entirely bare of clothing, hands behind her back eyes downcast. Her mind had been in chaos as she'd gone upstairs. Now standing waiting for Gibbs in a way that would please him that chaos dimmed to a bearable level. In another time with any other man she couldn't have born being the woman she was in this moment. But with Gibbs it felt comforting like a favored blanket that one needed in times of stress. She'd done some reading over the past week so she could understand and hopefully anticipate what Gibbs might need. Downstairs she seemed to have pleased him and yet he'd asked the other man to stay. That confused her.

"Ziva you're frowning." He watched her jump slightly she clearly hadn't heard him enter the room. He couldn't stop from reaching out to trace the skin of her breasts and he lifted her chin till she was looking at him. "Tell me what is wrong?"

Ziva swallowed before finding the words. "Do you wish me to leave Jethro?"

Gibbs chuckled "Far from it Ziva I'm not entirely certain I'll allow you to leave on Monday even though I know I have to. Why?" he knew and it was part of why he'd asked Nico to stay. Some people chose to enter this life like wading in the shallow end. Ziva had already shown him she preferred jumping into the deep end with both feet.

"You asked Mr. Barsetti to stay." She saw his instant approval that came with not using the other man's first name. "When we are together I am not exactly quiet, and you asked me to remain without clothes this weekend."

"I love the way you sound Ziva, every cry, every bit of your need is a gift. Do you feel it is something to be ashamed of?" He saw her instinct to look away and how hard she fought against it."

"No."

"And if I asked you to leave this room just as you are now. Would you do it Ziva?" Under his hands he felt her body tremble slightly. Her eyes gave away nothing which both frustrated him and made him proud.

Ziva couldn't speak for longer than she liked. She was afraid to answer. Afraid to admit that there was nothing she would refuse him. Even this thing he was potentially asking for she would do because she trusted him. She feared it would make him doubt what she felt for him. The chaos threatened to return, only when she focused on the soft blue of his eyes was she finally able to answer. "Yes sir." Her eyes hit the floor focusing on his bare feet so close to hers.

Gibbs was chest beating proud, wanting to shout to the world that the woman in front of him was his. To tell anyone who would listen that she belonged to him. "Do you understand what I was asking of you when I asked you to allow John to photograph us." He watched the red rise of a blush on her skin.

"Yes." Ziva felt the creep of understanding as he spoke. He was trusting in a man only she knew to share an intimacy with them. He wanted the same trust with her; he wasn't worried with something as simple as jealousy.

"I will only ask what I know you're capable of Ziva." He picked her up and took her to the bed lying her across the thick comforter. "He's in the room across from us Ziva, and I want you to not care. I want you to still give me all of you." He hadn't shut the door behind him when he'd come in the room. Her eyes flickered behind him the faintest hint of relief that Nico had closed the door to the guest room.

"Yes sir" Ziva felt the rush of awareness, the catch of the taboo mixed with the faint hint of embarrassment she couldn't fully push away.

"Clasp your hands above your head Ziva and leave them there. For now I won't tie you but remain as I ask." The softest sigh escaped her as she did as he instructed.

Ziva lay as still as possible her fingers linked together. Her world shifted when he lifted her legs until they were bent and her knees fell apart. She was open and exposed to him and her body loved it. Her muscles clench and a flood of wetness escaped her.

"Sweet Ziva I don't think you realize just how much you were made for this." His hand moved from the firm satin of her thigh to press two fingers gently inside her. "In fact I bet if Nico stepped in this room right now and watched me touch you, you might just love it." In silent answer her body tightened around his fingers, her hips arching slightly.

"I love you Jethro, only you."

"And I love you Ziva, more than you know. But finding pleasure this way does not preclude loving each other. I would never betray you and I have no doubt you would not either. What we choose to do together is just that a mutual choice. Now I want you stop thinking so much and just feel." His words sunk in, her body tightened further around him as his fingers reached deep and pushed up. She cried out his name a shout of ecstasy as he let his mouth take the place of his fingers.

Ziva felt his tongue lick softly thrusting again and again and then returning to swirl around her clit. She was physically shaking trying to hold back from letting her orgasm wash over her. Her body wanted release but the building pleasure was addictive.

Gibbs caught her eyes watching him, "I love the way you taste Ziva, so much so it makes me want to share. To let Nico come in here and taste you, pleasure you, push you past the point you think you know." Her eyes widened before he dipped his head again biting softly at her clit as his finger sunk deep. She shattered around him, flooding his mouth with the sweet taste of her. Her hands lost their discipline and anchored in his hair as her body shook beneath him. He slid alongside her still fully dressed almost tempted to take her. But, he waited instead watching her find her way back from the haze of pleasure that had enveloped her.


	4. Belong to Me

Ziva was barely breathing evenly when her eyes opened to find him watching her. She fought hard not to look away, working hard to hide the shame she felt at the way her body had reacted to his intimate suggestions. "I feel like I have done something wrong Jethro."

Gibbs kissed her mouth gently. "Not even close Ziva. There are so many things I want to do with you, limits I want to push, and things I want to ask of you. If anything I'm pushing too hard far too fast. Yet I find I cannot stop."

Ziva took in a deep breathe deciding to trust everything she knew about the man beside her; rely on the trust he inspired. "I would do anything for you Jethro. That is what scares me. I can think of very few things I would deny you and even then I'm not so certain." She blushed glancing away quickly before focusing back on him. "Only the hard limits we discussed." Despite how naïve she sometimes felt in his presence Ziva was no innocent and she could discuss what was important. The limits they had agreed had been few and mainly focused on health and safety. Gibbs hadn't even hesitated.

"That scares you doesn't it Ziva?"

She nodded but clarified. "You do not scare me Jethro, what you ask of me could not scare me because I trust you. The fact I feel this way does. Because, I have never known this with anyone."

Gibbs kissed her again letting it linger deep and slow. "I can't imagine hurting you Ziva, I could never willingly do it. And I would brave hell to keep from doing it even unintentionally. And I see in your eyes that you would do anything I ask. It's a gift knowing that, far more precious than you can know. However you need to remember your safe word is yours and yours alone. If I ever I press you too far you say it without fear. I cannot imagine losing you."

It was her turn to smile. "Nothing you have suggested would cause me to say it. I just need to be assured that no matter what we do how I react you know without a doubt that you are the only man I want here. The only man that matters above all else." She took his hand pressing it to her the skin and bone covering her heart.

"Not a doubt Ziva, not even one. I see it there in your eyes in the way you look at me. Had I been paying attention or known it for what it is I would have seen it years ago." He pushed up off the bed hearing the faint rumble of her stomach. A quick kiss and he was moving away from her. "In the dresser in the left hand top drawer is a variety of things I purchased for you. You will wear any of them you like and come downstairs."

Ziva felt the shift, recognized the voice that was so new to her and yet instantly both calming and arousing. "Yes sir." He pulled her to standing and she instantly moved into position.

"Later we will discuss the fact you disobeyed me. I asked you to keep your hands above your head and you did not." It was a minor infraction due to her inexperience but it was also a proving ground to start with. She didn't look up or object but he was able to sense her surprise. "Ten minutes Ziva and I expect you downstairs."

It wasn't until he'd left and Ziva had opened the drawer that she understood why he'd given her a time limit. He wasn't expecting her to walk around naked but the silk and satin in the drawer wouldn't cover much. With the minutes ticking away she pushed away any doubt and slipped into a jade green nightgown that was peekaboo lace. Nearly sheer, backless and short enough to almost make her blush it would test her limits but was still the most covering item in the drawer. She brushed her hair and teeth, threw on a quick bit of makeup before making rapid time down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen she saw both men talking while fixing various bits of food. Her gaze went to Gibbs waiting for whatever he wanted from her. A brief look from Nico had her trembling, not of fear but from the unknown. He'd seen her and the look of attraction in his eyes hadn't been tempered. He'd let her see it before returning to seasoning the steaks he was handling.

"You're such a good girl Ziva. You weren't late by even a moment." Gibbs approached her slowly. She wasn't moving but she wasn't entirely steady either. She'd seen the way Nico had looked at her, instantly her gaze had gone to him before letting that attraction settle into her. It dawned on him that what he was so frequently seeing in her was uncertainty. She wanted to please him, do as he asked but she didn't always know what that was. At work she was so certain so self-assured he never had to wonder. But this was different he'd asked her to obey and gave her few commands. Nico would have had fun with that one. "Ziva you will have something to drink, and sit on one of the barstools while we cook. Any question we ask you will answer without hesitation. If you need something you may ask for it. If you have a question you must ask permission to ask it first. Do you understand?"

Ziva felt the sharp pulse of satisfaction in her solar plexus, the uncertainty she'd felt faded away and it was easy to follow his instructions. She moved toward the beer Gibbs kept in his fridge before pausing and instead choosing a glass of orange juice. She wanted a clear head for whatever might happen. A glance at Gibbs told her he was pleased.

Sitting on a stool she watched them work around the kitchen. It was clear despite the fact Gibbs had been surprised to see Nico they had spent time together and knew each other well. She would have guessed from the military from the way Nico carried himself. She almost wanted to ask but instead allowed the knowledge that Gibbs would tell her in his own time take place instead. She remained quiet simply watching even when it became hard to do so.

"For being new at this Gibbs she is very disciplined." Nico saw her fight past the annoyance he had expected and instead continue to watch him grill the steaks on the stove's grill feature.

"Ziva is strong in many ways Nico this is no different." Gibbs watched Ziva's chin raise ever so slightly, pride straightening her spine.

Suddenly felt the full weight of Nico's green eyes on her. "Have you ever been with a man while someone else watched Ziva." Nico almost wished he hadn't asked when for just half a second something painful flickered in her eyes. It almost wasn't there and had he not been the man he was he might not have seen it. That quickly it was erased and her mouth was parting slightly, nothing but shock and the ever so slight hint of arousal was in her gaze. She hesitated looked to Gibbs biting at her lip as though she couldn't answer. It took along moment before those dark eyes met his again. "No I have not."

Ziva had needed just a moment to remember that this man could be trusted. She trusted Gibbs and he said she could trust this man. But his question had not been a simple one to answer. A nightmare from her past had almost surfaced; instead she had fought it as she did everything evil and ugly. She'd instead focused on the intent of his question. It was only then that she'd been able to answer in a way that allowed her to feel honest. This lifestyle Gibbs had let her become a part of was all about being safe and about consent. Nothing else belonged in the life she had now.

"And if I wanted to watch you and Gibbs together, if he gave permission for that how would you feel?" This time her look towards Gibbs was unmistakable. He almost smiled because her answer was equally readable even if she didn't know it. But, she would need the reassurance from Gibbs before she could give her verbal answer.

Ziva looked down at her hands crossed in her lap then to Gibbs. He was watching her closely.

"Answer him honestly Ziva, always honestly."

Ziva met Nico's gaze forcing strength into her shoulders and spine. "I would do anything Jethro asked." Gibbs looked at her with equal parts pride and grin.

Nico shook his head. "That's not what I asked Ziva. I asked how it would make you feel?" The faintest flash of her stubborn nature showed before it was tempered by the damn sexy need to please the man standing next to him.

Ziva's voice was far less forceful than she would have liked. It came out breathy and soft not at all like her. "It would arouse me, surprise me and likely make me feel slightly embarrassed."

Nico pushed harder having spoken to Gibbs in the few moments before she come down stairs and knowing it was permitted "Why embarrass you Ziva?" He and Gibbs had nearly finished serving up the meal already walking it to the table. She was forced to follow them with her eyes. "You're a beautiful woman, physically fit and strong."

Gibbs saw the way her brow furrowed and Nico noticed as well. "I feel beautiful when I am with Jethro, but I have scars that only he has seen; only he can understand. Being with him is intimate something only one other person knows about and I am afraid if it turns me on he will be have doubts." Being so brutally honest was more than difficult she had to force the words out. The only refuge left to her was to look down at her hands waiting for whatever they would ask of her next. She understood what Gibbs was doing. He read her far better than anyone else. She couldn't handle drawn out waiting or indecision she needed at all times to be very certain of where she stood. In the times she wasn't she never felt right or settled. He was pushing her hard and fast because it was what she needed. No different than how their relationship had progressed. That didn't mean it didn't catch her off guard.

Nico nodded and then sat at the table. Gibbs joined him but to his surprise Ziva remained as she was watching them.

Ziva had in her reading learned that a true submissive did nothing without specific permission from her Dom. That above all had been stressed. Again and again it had been stated that this could be the hardest part for any new submissive learning what the boundaries were. For her though it was as easy as breathing. She had been truly hungry too many times to count. Food had been an incentive to avoid beatings, give information or worse. Yet sitting here waiting for Gibbs' command was nothing like that. Not a moment of fear threatened her. He cared for her and if he thought for a minute she was in distress she feared it would hurt him more than her. So she simply waited knowing it pleased him. The satisfaction that came with that knowledge caused something soft and warm in her to unfurl.

Gibbs waited only the briefest of moments just seeing how Ziva would react. When he looked over she had the softest smile on her face. "Ziva you will come sit beside me and eat." She rose quickly and did exactly what he asked. He caught her staring at her silverware for along moment not eating and he started to ask why only to have Nico interrupt him.

"Ziva you are far smarter than I could have guessed. Gibbs does not find any pleasure in what is commonly referred to as humiliation play. " He saw Gibbs startled glance reach him. "He will never ask something of that nature of you. He enjoys a woman who will submit to his will, his command in ways that cause him pleasure that test both his and your limits. But I've never known him to dabble in anything that a woman like you would consider truly demeaning."

Gibbs thanked whatever fate had brought Nico to his door now of all times. Of course Ziva would have done her own research and thorough at that. They had spoken about a lot of things but he hadn't clarified what he wasn't interested in specifically. Taking her hand he kissed her palm. "Not like that Ziva, never. You are a fine beautiful woman and though I love you at my feet I don't want you that way. For now while we're at this table speak freely."

"I would not think less of you Jethro even if that were something you chose to enjoy. I am yours in all ways." Ziva let her statement hang in the air as she ate. She was quite hungry and a bit of time passed before she finally felt sated enough to focus on anything but food. "You have known Jethro for some time Nico, yes?"

Nico nodded. "Since he was quite young actually."

"He is still plenty young." She took a swallow of her juice finally feeling full. "Given that you cannot be much older than him that holds true for you as well."

Nico grinned and shook his head. "I would disagree but I doubt it would matter."

Gibbs saw Ziva's comfort level rise with Nico, it seemed she'd forgotten that the gown she was wearing was so revealing. He hadn't his hands itched to strip it from her lay her across the table and taste her. His hands clenched as he fought the urge. He was trying hard to remind himself this was new to her and still his mind refused to listen. He listened to them chat for a few minutes waiting for anything even close to jealousy to kick in and it never did. It was exactly as Ziva had said she belonged to him and no other. Everything else that happened between them was just part of their sexual nature. She looked at him them biting her lip, her cue that she had a question she was reluctant to ask.

"Ask your question Ziva, whatever it is." Gibbs watched a flush of color hit her skin and the faint puckering of her nipples under the lace.

Ziva looked at him and finally found the courage. "How many women have you and Nico shared?"

Gibbs heard Nico's sharply indrawn breath heard his own as well. It took a moment before he could cool his body and clear his mind enough to answer. "Never Ziva. We discussed it years ago but things happened and the time was never right."

Nico cleared his throat glancing this time at Gibbs. "Tell her all of it Jethro."

Ziva looked from Nico to Gibbs. "Jethro?"

Gibbs took her hand in his. "It was discussed when I was with Shannon, then she died. After that there was no one I trusted enough to put in Nico's hands." There was a huge amount of trust involved in asking a partner to be with someone else in any capacity, even just to be watched. They could find the attraction to the other person strong enough to sway them to leave. He couldn't find a way to put that into words yet she understood. Her eyes watching him so closely knew everything he couldn't say.

All this time Ziva had worried Gibbs would worry that any reaction she had would mean she would want to leave and he was firmly telling her he trusted her far too much to worry about that. "You are really amazing Jethro. The most complex man I have ever known, just exactly what I needed."

She looked at Gibbs one more time. "I have one more question?" she watched them both focus on her. "Did you plan this?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No Ziva, I was surprised to see Nico here. I spoke to him a few months ago but not recently enough to have him come here with this purpose."

"And I can leave if it makes either of you uncomfortable." Nico saw the softest most genuine smile cross her face.

"Jethro would like you to stay and so you will." She stood carefully "I need to excuse myself for a minute, where would you like me to wait for you after Jethro."

Gibbs stood as well. "In the living room Ziva."

Ziva nodded "Yes sir" she walked out of the kitchen quietly without looking back.

Gibbs took in a deep breath clearing dishes as he moved around the kitchen.

"She knows about Shannon?" it surprised Nico but only slightly.

"For a while she was the only one who knew." Gibbs dumped everything in the sink and left it in favor of drinking some water.

"How long you been in love with her." Nico felt peace for Gibbs when he saw the smile.

"Don't know when it happened just is and has been even when I couldn't admit it." Gibbs heard Ziva move toward the living room.

"What's her safeword?" Nico looked for any hesitation when he asked.

"There's the usual colors but ultimate word is Oatmeal. She hates it would never ask for it even for breakfast so it works."

"And your safe word Jethro." Had Ziva been in the room he might have had to explain why he was asking. It had nothing to do with intimacy between the two men. It was a word that told Nico when he'd stepped too far into Gibbs' relationship comfort zone. He already knew that at least for now Gibbs wouldn't want to push Ziva too far if they in fact did anything at all. But the word was equally important under these circumstances.

"Caviar." He chuckled remembering the one time he'd eaten the stuff. Damn near died. Allergic was an understatement.

"I'm going to clean up in here see how it goes." He paused reaching into his wallet and pulling out a thin laminated card. "I almost forgot this, more of a habit any more than anything else."

Gibbs nodded and despite his possessive nature found he was comfortable the way things were. Had it been anyone else in this moment he might not have been so certain. He wasn't even entirely certain he wouldn't reschedule with John. For now though he was comfortable. Stepping into the living room he found Ziva still draped in green lace, positioned in way guaranteed to make him hard waiting patiently. Stripping off his shirt he tossed it in a corner. He took her hand pressing it the thick rise of an old scar on his chest. "I have scars too Ziva. Yours only make you more beautiful to me. They're a monument to your strength. And you're beautiful whether I'm touching you or not. Touching you is addictive, precious and I want to know every way there is to arouse you, turn you on and make you come. I want you in every way I can have you. If it turns you on it will turn me on because watching you experience pleasure is a gift. Knowing you trust me enough to do anything I ask of you it takes my breath away."

He'd lifted her chin so she was watching him and she saw all the truth and certainty she needed. Other men had wanted all of her in a way that bound without the requirement of submission. It had been far more restraining than anything Gibbs could ask of her. They had wanted to temper who they thought she was. Gibbs saw past the façade, down deep to the woman she was and what she truly wanted to be.

"I don't know what will happen tonight Ziva I have no plan, I just need more than most men. Or perhaps it's just I need differently. But aside from all this first and foremost I want you to read this."

Ziva took the thin card from his hand and recognized it. The whole team would recognize it if you asked. It was a card handed out by the health department showing a clean bill of health in all areas. Usually required by sex workers she knew they were important in this lifestyle as well. The name of the clinic was one of the most reputable and that answered the last of her most urgent questions. "Thank you Jethro for remembering the things that matter."

"I have one too though as you know mine is issued by NCIS for work purposes." He grinned when she gave him a silly look.

"As do I Jethro. Now what can I do to please you."

Gibbs felt her readiness then. "Take off my belt Ziva, set it on the shelf beside the fireplace and then come back to me." She did exactly as he asked. Out of his pocket he pulled one of her simple black hair ties. "Braid your hair back."

Ziva did as he asked ignoring the vulnerability it left. Her hair was long enough loose to somewhat hide behind. Gibbs was having none of that. When she was done she again waited. A shift in the air told her they were no longer alone but she didn't look in that direction.

"Take your nightgown off Ziva." Gibbs watched her lashes flutter briefly before her hands reached up pulling the straps off her shoulders letting the fabric hit the ground. "Beautiful Ziva, always so beautiful. Now I just want to look at you."

Ziva watched as Gibbs moved from standing in front of her to circling slowly around her. His movement meant nothing obscured her vision of Nico. He stood at the entrance to Living room. His hands rested casually in his pockets his gaze was far more intense. Her confidence waivered slightly before her eyes hit the floor. As he walked behind her Gibbs let his finger brush hers resting at the small of her back. "Nico's going to step closer Ziva."

Ziva had to work to keep her gaze where it was as she felt the other man just step into her space. His voice drifted toward her. "What's your word Ziva say it so we know you remember."

Ziva allowed his hand to lift her face upward till she was looking at him. "Oatmeal."

"Good girl" Gibbs stepped just out of the room walking toward a hall closet and he watched as every part of her honed in on his exact position. She showed no fear just a careful awareness of where Gibbs had moved to. "I see why you and Gibbs work. You are so much like him. Watchful, cautious, always on alert. I would easily bet money that you are equally as deadly if not more so. For men like us you have no idea how reassuring that is. To meet a woman who is our equal. And you have this, this amazing trust that comes to some only after years. Yet I bet he would have put his life in your hands only moments after meeting you." Nico wasn't sure what he said but her eyes widened, a sound catching in her throat as she looked for Gibbs. He stepped back afraid he'd scared her but what he saw in her eyes was nothing like fear, it was a connection a realization that had only just hit her.

Turning slightly he saw Gibbs watching them both. Something in the way their eyes met told him Ziva had already taken a life to save Gibbs and it had been more than the job. He worried he'd broken the mood. But when Gibbs laid a thick comforter on the ground around them her eyes were again watching him. While she watched him he stripped off his shirt letting it land in a corner of the room.

Ziva almost felt foolish having mentioned her scars. Somewhere in time someone had worked a large wicked knife into this man's skin. Thick curving scars took up most of his chest down into his abdomen. They shouted the pain he must have endured, the agony and suffering he had to have withstood. She felt the sharp bite of tears in her eyes and almost reached out to touch him.

Gibbs watched her hand stop only inches from Nico's skin. Using his own he took her hand and let it meet the skin of a man he'd nearly died for. Her eyes flicked quickly from him back to Nico.

"You have survived your own hell I see. For that I am sorry no man should know such pain." Ziva felt Nico's hand cover hers. It was the first time he'd touched her and it was brief just the skim of his fingers over hers.

"We all have our Demons Ziva." This time Nico took a clear step back allowing Gibbs to take his place.

"Lie down Ziva." That quickly he watched a blush travel her skin. She did as he asked yet still the blush worked its way across her skin.

"That's beautiful Gibbs does she blush like that from a spanking." He heard Gibbs chuckle.

"Haven't had the opportunity yet. As I said this is new. Only put this on her yesterday." Gibbs touched the collar around Ziva's neck waiting for her to say anything that might stall his hand.

Nico lifted a brow and looked at Ziva. "You are brave." He watched as Gibbs kneeled down beside her. He remained where he was Gibbs reached into a drawer in one of the end tables before turning back to a still silent Ziva.

"Just a massage to start with Ziva. Time for you to get use to this." Her eyes locked with his and still there was no fear. Every moment with her had him falling deeper and deeper into her. He took the bottle he'd grabbed and poured some of the almond oil in his hand . "Flip over Ziva."

Ziva turned and felt his hands slick and warm on her shoulders. He kneaded her skin with both strength and gentleness. Skin sliding across skin he lost himself in the way her body rose to meet each stroke. It wasn't long until she was whimpering softly beneath his touch. As he'd expected when he looked up Nico had left the room dousing the lights as he had. Faster than he would have thought possible Gibbs shed his clothing and turned Ziva in his arms.

"Jethro…." Ziva felt his bare skin against hers, the slide of his cock along her thigh and couldn't stop the rough sound that echoed his own. She also knew somehow that they were alone. It didn't matter as his body entered hers. All that mattered was his hands ghosting along her spine and pulling her so close they shared a breath.

"I love you Ziva and you will always be mine."

As their bodies moved together finding ecstasy she whispered against the beat of his heart. "Always."


	5. Authors Note

Author's Note

As a writer I'm a strong believer in being true to where your writing tells you to go. I love reviews, and making my readers happy at the same time it is easy to fall into the trap of writing simply for good reviews or to make a handful of readers happy.

For this particular piece of fiction I've decided to let the story take me where it wants to go. It might be OOC, unrealistic or even crossing the line for many fans. Still it's what wants to be written so it's where I'm going.

So please note the content in the following chapters may be objectionable to many. However I promise if you keep reading, you won't be disappointed or unsatisfied and neither will our fine couple. ;)

Thanks for reading and reviewing and an update is forthcoming in the next few days.

Kat


	6. What we Share

Time was a thief already it was Sunday which meant that in only twenty four hours Ziva would have to leave the cocoon of Gibbs' home and face the real world. He'd mentioned not wanting to let her go but the reality was that if no one had noticed their leaving together it would be best for them not to draw attention to themselves. All of this raced through Ziva's mind as she stood at Gibbs' sink washing the morning's breakfast dishes. She was placing the last dish in the drying rack when she felt the air around her stir. The scent was one she knew but only from the last few days. Nico was behind her and she wasn't sure if she was ready to turn and face him. He hadn't sat at the table with them for breakfast simply grabbed a plate and taken it upstairs to finish a phone call.

Now left alone in the room with him she wasn't sure exactly what to do. Hanging up the hand towel she turned to face him.

"Gibbs loved Shannon, he loved her very much and that child he loved more than anything else in the world." Nico waited for any hint of jealousy in Ziva's eyes any hint that he'd hurt her instead he saw the shine of tears.

Ziva nodded. "He still loves them both. Very much. If you think those feelings have faded you are wrong. They are no longer here and yet they are very much still in his mind. If you are worried that it bothers me, or that I would try to temper those feelings you are mistaken. Gibbs just the way he is, he is the man I love. I have no wish to change him. He has made his peace with Shannon but as for Kelly I do not believe that is something he can ever be at peace with. I would not ask him to." She picked up her cup of coffee and stared at it for a long moment. "When I first met Gibbs he was part of a mission. I learned everything there was to know about him, everything. It was my job to know anything that would allow me to work him. Yet as the mission progressed I found that the need to watch over, protect him was far more important. Ultimately I had to make a choice. I chose him then and it cost me far more than I would have ever expected. Given that choice again I would do the same. So if you are reminding me of his past to warn me not to hurt him. You need not worry. To hurt him, to cause him pain would be hurting myself equally."

Nico shook his head, he'd gotten more of an answer then he would have expected. "Actually I was just bringing it up to remind you that he is not always predictable. That who he is now is shaped by all that he's lived. But, I can see you already know that."

Ziva smiled past her coffee. "I would never willingly hurt him." The simple thought had pain flitting through her stomach. Suddenly Nico was there only inches from her demanding her attention. It startled her had her on edge, wary and instantly wondering what was taking Gibbs so long in the basement.

Nico smiled "I am no threat to your relationship with him Ziva. I would never ask of either of you anything that would not be acceptable. I do know however, things about Gibbs you may not, understand things he needs that you might not know. If you can accept that, accept that I might know things about him you don't I think we can get along. And if you can't trust me you can at least accept me in your space."

"I have no doubt there are many things about him I do not know. The uncertainty you see when I look at you comes from the fact that I belong entirely to Jethro and no one else. Until him I had no idea that there could be contentment in saying those words. The idea that belonging to someone could allow me to feel anything but fear was not something I could understand. Instead, the very sound of his voice asking anything of me calms the chaos, the fear and the shame in my mind. Here in this place, with him in general I have found my peace. I accept it, I savor it but that does not mean I understand it."

Nico, saw in that moment the essence of who Ziva was. Past the fierce strength, past the shyness and any uncertainty he saw the woman that Gibbs had needed for years. "I'm glad he found you." Nico knew that Gibbs had stepped into the kitchen. His friend hovered at the entryway watching as he and Ziva spoke. Nothing in the air spoke of jealousy or anger instead he felt his friends' watchful eyes. "You're beautiful Ziva, but beyond the surface of your looks I see what it is that draws Gibbs to you. Your strength all you've survived, those secrets I don't know they are what make him yours. He sees in you his kindred spirit. That is why I can guarantee you that no matter what you pursue in your relationship together with him, you will not lose him. He is yours as much as you are his."

Ziva felt the sharp sting of tears again. Even the thought of losing Gibbs was enough to make her clutch her coffee tighter. "I knew from the moment I met him, the man he was….is. It never frightened me but it also kept me from telling him how I felt. I did not think I was what he wanted."

"Do you think that by him allowing me to stay and share moment's with you that he wants you any less?"

Ziva took a sip of her coffee and shook her head solidly. "No, I know what I see when he looks at me. I only worry he will doubt my feelings for him."

Nico grinned glanced at Gibbs and then back at Ziva. He realized that she only had just noticed him in the room. "Sharing a woman's pleasure Ziva is about enhancing it. It is never about selfishness. If Gibbs doubted for a moment, if I doubted for a minute the certainty of your feelings for each other it would never be a thought. But, the fact things have happened so fast and so early in your relationship means that any doubts you have are even more of a concern."

Gibbs stepped equally close to Ziva, he watched the way her shoulders shifted, her body slipped into the early edges of arousal. Without asking Nico to move he took her mouth, aggressively he thrust his tongue against the silk of hers. As he did he slipped the bathrobe off her body leaving her bare between them. "Trust me Ziva." Against his lips that had trailed to the pulse at her neck he felt her heartrate increase.

Nico let one hand slide up the decadent softness of Ziva's ribcage until one hand cradled her bare breast. Gently his thumb caressed the tip rubbing again and again until she was mewling out sounds of pleasure. Her eyes startled open looking first at Gibbs before turning to him. They were hazy and heady with passion yet still there was the faint hint of uncertainty. With a simple glance at him he saw Gibbs' intent and watched the other man lift Ziva in his arms and move toward the stairs and to the guest room where he was staying.

Ziva felt herself laid on the bed, smelled the unmistakable scent of a man other than Gibbs. She looked to him and gave the honesty he demanded. "I do not know how to do this. Not willingly. I have never.." Her voice trailed off when she saw Nico step back. Looking to him she smiled. "I am not afraid of you. I trust Jethro and he tells me I can trust you. If he trusts you with his past, his history, with me then that is enough for me. Jethro just needed my honesty, so he can understand any hesitance."

Nico looked at her a long moment before turning to Gibbs, seeing his nod he approached the bed slowly. "Nothing here will ever be against your will Ziva. What is your word?"

Ziva smiled feeling the confidence of the way Gibbs still held her hand. "Oatmeal." She chuckled lightly at the silliness of the word. "I will not hesitate to use it should I feel the need." Looking to Gibbs she saw pride in his eyes, satisfaction and nothing less than love that neither of them had named.

Gibbs clenched her fingers tight against his as he placed a rough kiss against her mouth. "You are safe her Ziva, you are mine and this is about pleasure."

Gibbs felt the satisfaction of the woman that was his finding understanding as she offered him a smile. The last bit of doubt that she could accept this part of him drifted away. He took her hands and drew them above her. "I still owe you a punishment for not listening before. I wonder how you would feel about my hand upon your bottom."

Nico watched as Ziva's eyes fluttered closed. There was desire laced with the uncertainty of uncharted territory. He saw the smirk of satisfaction on Gibbs' face as he pulled a chair close to the edge of the bed. This was a hard boundary to push with another man in the room. Watching as Gibbs sat he wondered just how Ziva would respond.

"Ziva you will lay across my lap now."

Ziva stood, bare to both men's gaze her breath rasping out roughly. She watched Nico as she lay across Gibbs' lap just as she knew he wanted. The steel in his voice left no question of what he intended. In a moment her stomach was against his thighs, his cock thrusting against the taunt skin of her pelvis. Her hands touched the soft carpet her toes stretched out and grazing the same fibers. She felt a hand at the nape of her neck stroking gently in time with the hand that stroked over her bottom. The fact she didn't know who either hand belonged to had her mind awash in both desire and confusion as she felt the first sharp smack of palm against skin.

The sharp bite of pain mixed with a rush of desire. It caused a wave of pleasure she hadn't expected. Her body shook and the cry that ripped from her throat was equally shocking. "Jethro.." But the pleasure took over as he again caressed the skin of her bottom before yet another hard smack of hand against flesh had her hips thrusting against him.

Nico watched as rosy color filled the dusky skin of Ziva's buttocks. She barely moved beneath Gibbs' touch but her arousal was clear. It scented the air and came out it puffs of breath.

Gibbs heard his name and with two more connections of his hand against her skin he could feel her edgy passion. Her arousal filled the air and as he looked at Nico he knew the other man noticed as well. With one more intense passage of his hand against the firm flesh of her bottom he felt his point made. Even more he felt as though he had made his dominance known. It was primal, dark and something he hadn't shared in far too long, and yet he felt no reluctance from Ziva. As he caressed her and laid her back against the bed he saw nothing but the flush of pleasure on her skin and in her eyes.

"Ziva, Nico wants to taste you and I want to watch. Will you allow this?"

Ziva had barely hit the cool cotton of the sheets before her already warmed skin flamed with desire. Gibbs' request was nothing less than hedonism. But she couldn't refuse him, didn't want to. There was something decadently taboo about saying yes. With any other man she would have refused but she saw the blatant arousal in the way Gibbs looked at her and the permission slipped easily from her lips.

Gibbs felt the trust she gave him like any medal he'd ever earned. He positioned her comfortably on the bed and moved to sit beside her hair spilling across his lap. The intensity of pleasure that washed over him as Nico moved between her legs at the foot of the bed couldn't be put into words.

Ziva feel the heavy push of desire as Gibbs' eyes trailed across her skin. Finally she made eye contact with Nico. Somewhere along the way he'd stripped out of his shirt and wore only the loose pajama pants he'd had on earlier

Nico looked down in those dark eyes, seeing the uncertain passion he held back the urge to taste her in that very second. Slowly he leaned into her letting one hand trail from her upper thigh across her hip to slide across the taunt skin of her stomach. Her hips rose toward his touch and a rough rasp of air broke through her lips. His hands spread her thighs wider than he knew was comfortable for her modesty. Her eyes locked with his as his hands massaged the soft inner skin of her thighs and higher still, until finally his fingers slid across the soft skin of her folds.

She bit back a cry as his fingers just teased at the edges of soft skin. She was holding back despite the pleasure he knew she felt. Gibbs saw it as well. Nico understood it and knew he would need to reach past the boundaries she didn't even realize she was still fighting against.

Taking a step back he watched uncertainty mixed with a disappointment she tried to hide flicker through her eyes. He slipped out of his loose pants and moved his hands to clasp the silk of her thighs. Her eyes moved of their own volition to his cock. Even at his age he was proud of his body. Like Gibbs he made it a priority to keep in shape. His body was well defined and though not of a younger man his cock still thrust hard and proud toward her. Dark brown eyes surveyed his body with hungry intent before skipping with a hint of guilt to Gibbs.

Ziva felt the attraction anyone would to the finely honed male in front of her. She couldn't deny the arousal she felt but where she'd thought she'd allayed her guilt it again reared at her reminding her she loved Gibbs. One look in his blues eyes told her that any pleasure she felt was nothing to worry about. He was entirely focused on her and the arousal in his familiar body told her nothing she did would upset him. She turned back to watch Nico just as his fingers traced the softness of her pussy.

Gibbs watched as Ziva's head fell back against the palm of his hand. His fingers wrapped around her neck just the slightest bit of pressure and he could feel the intense flutter of her pulse against his fingertips

Nico let his thumb graze a gentle circle around her clit. Not quite centering on it but teasing this way and that as her hips began to move beneath his touch. "There is nothing more sensual then the scent of an aroused woman Ziva. I wonder if you'll taste as good." He should have eased more into it, taken longer to have her ready. But he could see the way her body needed more than just his gentle touches. Leaning in he left the preliminaries behind and thrust his tongue deeply inside.

Ziva couldn't hide the sharp cry of need as Nico's tongue pierced deep. The sharp tug of Gibbs' hand in her hair had her body awash with heat and lust. Every nerve ending was responding to the surprisingly gentle rhythm of Nico's tongue inside her. Her eyes met first Gibbs' focusing on the pleasure she saw as he watched her before moving to lock with Nico's as his mouth feasted between her thighs.

Unable to hold back she Let her hands delve into his hair. Both holding him close and trying to hold off her orgasm just a bit more she found her hands reaching lower to Nico's shoulders. "Please.." The word slipped from her without thought. She heard a satisfied growl from Gibbs as he moved until his cock hovered at her mouth. Without hesitation she took him deep in her throat sucking and licking as he thrust.

Nico didn't need to be told she was ready. His tongue shifted from inside her to circling her clit again and again as two fingers thrust deeply inside her. The silken muscles of her body clamped tightly around her and then she was shifting wildly beneath his touch and crying out in pleasure.

Gibbs felt Ziva shudder against him even as he came deep in the silk of her throat. Her eyes met his pleasure glazed and satisfied but with a faint hint of guilt. He misunderstood it until he saw her gaze move to Nico who was placing soft kisses against her hip bones. With a smile he nodded.

Ziva shifted until she was wearily sitting against the edge of the bed. She took Nico's hand and slid the fingers that had been inside her into her mouth. He looked down at her the passion in his eyes barely contained. He was prepared to step away and ignore his own need it was easy to see. But before he could object she grasped his hips and pulled him close enough to allow her mouth to wrap around his cock.

It was a heady feeling having had one man in her mouth and moments later to have another. It could have made her feel anything from shame to guilt. Instead she felt powerful, in control and sensual beyond the limits she'd known before. His buttocks clenched in her hands and his hands twisted in her hair.

She felt Gibbs' against her hips shifting her position slightly until she felt his cock once again hard pushing at her pussy. Looking up she saw Nico watching her intently. She knew he wasn't entirely sure what she would do. With Gibbs pushing inside her body causing little earth quakes along her spine she allowed Nico's cock to slide further down her throat.

"Dammit Gibbs how do you stop from keeping her in bed all day?" Nico's patience was being tested. He'd expected Ziva to take her pleasure and perhaps another night be willing to return the favor. Instead she was working her mouth around him as if she'd known him for years.

Gibbs stroked Ziva's hair, letting his hand trail to the collar she wore. Tugging gently he felt her body clench in pleasure around his cock. "She's such a good girl Nico. I've haven't known the pleasure I know with her before. She is a gift."

Ziva felt her body explode into tiny pieces. The stroke of Gibbs' cock in her body and Nico's in her mouth was overwhelming. But Gibb's words of praise were unlike anything else she'd known. So simple but for a man like him so meaningful they pushed her over the edge. Even as she felt the slide of Nico's come in her throat and the tight grasp of Gibbs' hands on her shoulders she felt the final bands of her control snap.


	7. Here to Stay

Ziva woke alone in the bed. She breathed the slightest sigh of relief. It was barely dawn and though she should have made her way her home yesterday she hadn't found the will. It was a possibility someone had seen her leave NCIS with Gibbs on Friday but it wasn't a certainty. They still needed to be cautious. She'd easily leave her job for him but there was no point in pushing the issue just yet.

She pulled herself from the bed and showered quickly. It took her little time to do her hair and apply a slight bit of makeup. Less than half an hour after waking and she was ready to go downstairs. Still it wasn't the easiest thing to descend the stairs knowing they were waiting for her.

Gibbs watched her enter the kitchen slowly. Moving to the coffee pot and pouring a cup before finally allowing her gaze to flick between the two of them. "Good morning Ziva."

Ziva fought a blush behind her coffee cup at Gibbs' simple greeting. "Good morning. I need to stop by my house before work today and my car is still at NCIS."

Gibbs bit back a smile. "I assumed as much. There's plenty of time."

"Are you alright Ziva?" Nico didn't beat around the bush instead he chose to be as blunt as possible. Her gaze swung to him fixed clearly even as she nodded.

"Yes. I am not entirely comfortable at the moment but I am fine. And before you ask I am not having regrets I am just a bit unsettled at the moment." She stared down into her coffee before looking back at them. They would need to see the honesty she was trying to share.

"I was hoping to take you and your team to lunch today Gibbs." He focused his words at the man standing next to him while still watching her.

Gibbs saw the tenseness in Ziva's shoulders as she moved to the sink and rinsed her cup. "Ziva do you have any objection?"

Ziva set the cup down before turning to him. Out of instinct her fingers touched the collar at her neck. "I am happy with whatever you choose." It was the truth. Along with the truth however lingered the thought of just how Nico would behave with everyone around? She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Gibbs. Would have in fact preferred not to hide it given the choice, but with Nico in the mix she felt a storm of emotions she didn't have the time to understand yet.

Gibbs smiled at her, walking toward her slowly. Her uncertainty was a neon sign to both men. He respected it. For all that Ziva had known in her life this was uncharted territory. She wanted to please him. Her feelings for him weren't in doubt. But neither would he push her when she simply needed time to adjust. Turning to Nico he accepted the lunch invitation. "Are you ready Ziva?"

Ziva nodded then bit her lip before looking to Gibbs. "May I speak with Nico?"

Gibbs was surprised by her discipline. So far it had been nearly absolute. She was truly his in every way, even after the intimacy of the night before. She looked to him before voicing any of her own questions. "Of, course. I'm going to grab my jacket and wallet I'll meet you at the door."

Ziva watched him leave taking a deep breath and turning back to Nico. "I am not afraid of you. I am simply unsure how to behave at this moment. Or even how to say goodbye to you. But I do not want you to have the impression that I am afraid. I feel as though that would bother you."

Nico stepped into her space watching as her eyes resisted the urge to look for Gibbs. "I appreciate the reassurance. Just remember I am simply a partner. Just an addition to the moments we all share. Don't allow those moment's to cause you any worry. As for saying goodbye let's try just this." He pulled her close and pressed a swift kiss to her lips. Just enough to reassure her that last night had in fact happened but not enough to threaten her shaky grasp on what the three of them shared.

Ziva managed a genuine smile "I'll see you this afternoon."

Gibbs stepped into Ziva's house without apology shutting the door behind him as though he belonged. They'd spent most of the drive to her house sharing mindless small talk. Now inside her home he watched her set her bag down and move toward her bedroom. He followed her and moved to her closet before she could. She glanced at him then paused and waited while he sifted through the hangars bearing her clothes. He drew out a pair of black slacks, and his favorite top; dark cranberry with loose sleeves and a neckline that was decent but still teased his senses. "I'd like you to wear this."

Ziva smiled feeling the pleasure of his request wash over her. He'd seemed just the slightest bit uncertain when he'd spoken as though she might object, what she felt was quite the opposite. The simple act of sliding on the clothing he'd requested as he watched made her feel special. For just a moment she'd wondered if he would have any regrets from the night before, if he would look at her any differently. The way he watched her as she dressed and adjusted her holster told her far differently. "Thank you Jethro."

Gibbs paused when he would have stroked her hair. "Ziva?"

"The man you are with me. The fact you trust me to be who you need to be…it makes who I am with you so much easier. It is not a life I have known but one that feels right. I can do whatever you ask because of what I feel for you. The fact that even this morning you still …"

"Did you think because of last night that I would want you less Ziva?"

"I did not truly believe it Jethro, however it is not easy to believe all that I have come to know about you recently. Do you understand?"

Gibbs smiled. "I do, but what you should realize is that you're as much a gift to me. The fact you can accept who I am is more than you can know. Just breathe and remember we will both find our way through the early stages of this together."

Ziva savored the hug he pulled her into. His arms around her were exactly what she needed. "We should get to work, especially if we want to try not to be seen arriving together."

Gibbs nodded and walked her out the door waiting while she locked up and following as she walked toward his car. She turned and cocked her head as he pushed her up against his car. "I won't be able to touch you all day so I need this, at least until tonight." Her eyes flared with desire as he settled his hands on her hips and pressed his mouth to hers.

McGee 's morning had been chaotic to say the least he'd gone into work early to try and get some work done only to realize he'd left his briefcase at home. He'd seen Ziva's car in the parking lot but no sign of her. A call to her phone had gone straight to voice mail. So on his way back to the office once again he'd decided to swing by her house. Now as he headed down her street he recognized Gibbs' car. It didn't surprise him they all offered rides to each other at one point or another. What did surprise him almost to the point he hit the brakes was the very real way Gibbs had Ziva pressed against his car. They weren't talking that much was clear, in fact the way they were wrapped around each other had him blushing despite the fact no one was watching. He drove on until he knew he couldn't be seen only then stopping to take a minute to digest what he'd seen.

He was grinning; it didn't bother him in the least in fact as he reflected he wondered why he hadn't seen it before. What had his mind occupied as he drove the rest of the way to work was how he was going make that work in his next book.

Ziva tugged at the collar around her neck as she stepped out of the bathroom. It was nearly lunchtime and she knew Nico would be arriving any time. So far the day had proceeded as any normal day did. They didn't have an active case at the moment which gave them the opportunity to catch up on paperwork. Boring but a necessary evil given the amount of work they normally had.

"He's a real nice guy Ziva, honest you should think about it." Tony stared at Ziva when she didn't so much as look up from the papers she was staring at. "Ziva?"

She looked up finally recognizing her name. "I am sorry Tony I did not realize you were talking to me."

He shook his head and laughed. "I was saying that I have a friend I think you would like. I was thinking you, him, Annie and I could make it a double date?"

Ziva shook her head. "No thank you Tony. I appreciate the thought but I am not interested."

McGee pretended to adjust his computer monitor. After what he'd seen that morning he'd wondered just how Ziva would respond. He shouldn't have been so amused but he was.

Gibbs had wondered just how Ziva would answer Tony's question. He heard her answer but that wasn't what caught his attention. Vance standing outside his office with a look that made it clear he wanted Gibbs upstairs took precedence.

It wasn't until he was in Vance's office and the other man had switched it into covert mode that he felt the edge of worry. "Problem Leon?"

"You tell me." Vance switched on the monitor on his wall.

Gibbs watched as the surveillance tape of his and Ziva's exit the Friday before played out. It clearly showed the way they were dressed. His hand at her waist and even more clearly the way they looked at each other before they stepped on the elevator. Gibbs knew he should have been focused on the issues this could cause for them. Instead, all he could see was the way Ziva looked at him. The wealth of feeling was blatant.

Vance had been ready to read Gibbs the riot act. The list of rules he suspected had been broken were a mile long. But then he saw the way Gibbs watched the tape. Specifically the way Gibbs looked at Ziva had him shaking his head and hiding a sigh. He knew he'd fight a losing battle if he objected from the firm set of Gibbs' jaw as he turned to him. "Is this going to be a problem Gibbs?"

Gibbs knew that hadn't been Vance's original question. "Not unless it has to be. I'll leave if I have to. I'll quit or retire if that's what you want. But you leave her alone, she's…" He fought back the word knowing how it would sound. How much it could reveal but he was already outed. "She's mine and I won't give her up."

Vance didn't hide his smile. "And she feels the same?"

"You can ask her but that's what she tells me." Gibbs' hands clenched in his pockets. He was a private person that didn't share his feelings well with most people.

Vance stayed quiet for longer than he knew Gibbs was comfortable with. "If it becomes an issue one of you will have to leave."

Gibbs nodded. "That would be me. And at some point it just might be."

Vance cocked his head but didn't push. "Fine, just keep it from work. As much as you can."

Gibbs nodded. "Is that all?" he started to leave when he heard Vance speak again.

"Not that it matters but I'm happy for you both." He didn't fight the grin when Gibbs didn't hide his surprise.

Gibbs descended the stairs distracted by the look of shock on Tony's face. It was nearly comical, though he did wonder why it was directed at Ziva. "Boss did you know Ziva is seeing someone?"

Ziva hid her discomfort by sticking her tongue out him.

Gibbs head smacked Tony before answering. "Of course I knew DiNozzo." Ziva's shock almost made him laugh and he saw the way Tony frowned in confusion. But they were saved further discussion when Nico walked toward him. "Nico glad you made it after all. Nico Barsetti this is Anthony DiNozzo, Tim Mcgee and of course you know Ziva." He watched Ziva swallow hard and almost fight the blush as Nico shook Both Tony and Mcgee's hands before taking hers and kissing the top of it.

"Bella. And of course it is nice to meet you all. "

"Nico and I have known each other since I was in boot camp. He's visiting for a while. And he's taking us to lunch."

Ziva waited at the table with Tony and McGee. She was grateful Abby had chosen to text just after they'd arrived at the restaurant, it saved her from the questions she knew Tony still had. That slight bit of relief turned to nervous tension when Gibbs and Nico arrived. They'd ordered and started on their drinks before Gibbs had a chance to speak again. "As I was leaving Vance gave us the rest of the day off. We worked a bunch of extra hours a while back he said we earned it."

"Which most likely means we'll catch a case tonight." McGee appreciated the way everyone laughed in agreement. "So Mr. Barsetti, are you still in the Marines?"

"Nico please and no long since retired I work in private security now." He caught the way Tony raised an eyebrow and how Ziva subtly assessed him yet again. "It gives me the flexibility to do what I want when I want."

"How long are you staying?" McGee smiled at the waitress when their food arrived. When she smiled back he was caught off guard. He thanked her an extra time and pretended to focus on his food when he caught everyone watching him.

Nico fought a grin. "I haven't decided at this point. I have time to kill and work can be found anywhere. I like it here." Ziva took an extra-long sip of her ice water and he shared a look with Gibbs. "For now I'm staying with Gibbs and enjoying the downtime."

"So has Gibbs always been so." Tony stopped abruptly when the man himself gave him a look. Ignoring it he turned back to Nico and grinned. "So…Gibbs?"

Nico fought a grin of his own "Gibbs has always been a man of intent, focused on what he's doing and absolute in his choices. If that's what you're asking?"

Gibbs chuckled as Tony frowned before nodding in agreement. Ziva next to him was carefully focused on her food. "That's one way of putting it."

Nico heard Tony's laughter along with McGee's but his focus was with Ziva and the way she remained quiet. The two younger men didn't seem to notice which told him it was normal behavior. Still it had him itching to break the calm she portrayed. He almost laughed at himself. She would be a weakness for him. However long he was allowed to be a part of her life she would be a way to fell him. He glanced at Gibbs and saw the way he was watching him. Gibbs knew it, likely Gibbs felt it even more keenly then Nico did.

"That describes Gibbs perfectly. He reminds me of Tommy Lee Jones in the Fugitive." Tony laughed out loud when Gibbs frowned at him but Nico gave a deep chuckle.

"You are not far from the truth there." He saw Gibbs and Ziva furrow a brow at him and wondered how long it would be before their team noticed what was between them.

Halfway through their meal and a really bad joke by Tony, Ziva was almost reluctant to look at her phone when it rang. When she saw the name on the caller ID she felt that reluctance turn to concern. She gave an apologetic look as she answered. "David." The first few words had her asking the caller to hold on for a moment before excusing herself from the table.

Gibbs watched her leave the table. He couldn't say why but something about the way she moved through the restaurant had his senses on alert. He let it go content in knowing that Ziva was a very capable woman. Content until he saw Nico watching the door through which Ziva had left and with a glance at his watch realize more time had passed than he'd realized. Finally he caught the scent of her perfume on the air. His relief was short lived when he watched her walk in and knew something was decidedly wrong. She surveyed the room as she always did. Watching the exits and assessing the people in the room was her norm but this time there was a definite edge to the way she catalogued the room.

Nico saw Ziva walk in in a moment he knew something was off. Everything that made her the soldier she was had snapped into place. But even more than that was the way Gibbs went equally on guard. Something in her phone call had taken Ziva David to an entirely different level than he'd seen until now.

Ziva sat her head spinning with what her next move would be. She almost missed the way Tony laughed at whatever McGee said. But her training kept her laughing along with them until Nico called her out.

"Ziva what is wrong?" he watched those dark brown eyes snap to his full of anger and objection that he would bring to attention what she was working so diligently to keep to herself. But he was good at reading people. And the men at this table all cared for her in different ways. Whatever that phone call had told her it wasn't good. Though he had to admit the look she gave him would have convinced another man to let it go.

"Ziva?" Gibbs was no fool he'd known from the way she'd seated herself that something was seriously wrong. But he'd chosen to let it go until they were alone. He almost smiled at the way Nico threw down a verbal gauntlet.

"I would prefer not to discuss it here." She saw the instant both McGee and Tony sobered. All laughter washed from their faces as they looked from the other two men to her.

Gibbs took out his wallet throwing money on the table to cover their meals and then some. "Ziva I'll ride with you." He waited for her to object, when she didn't he felt the icy creep of fear in his veins. "Meet you all at my place."

Ziva knew he was watching her. "A man has come to town that wants me dead."

Gibbs barely noticed the hell bent way Ziva drove to his home instead her words settled like lead in his gut. "Anyone I've heard of."

Ziva kept her eyes on the road shaking her head. "He is one of many that wish for my death. I never thought to mention him."

Gibbs nodded. "It wasn't an accusation Ziva just a statement."

Ziva let out a long rough breath. "I know. I am just surprised that after all this time he has come for me."

Gibbs wanted to promise her nothing would happen to her. But, she knew too much of the world, too much of the realities of death to believe him. Taking her free hand he traced his lips along the top of it. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Ziva pulled into his driveway turning off the car before turning to him. Somehow she managed a smile she didn't have to fake. "I believe you Jethro." And she did. She stepped out of the car carefully surveying the area around her. As she watched Nico arrived followed quickly by Tony and McGee. The man hunting her could never take this. The family she'd created in this life she would die to protect and this time she was prepared enough to do so.

Walking into Gibbs' home she felt ready to face whatever she had to face. Gibbs stepped into the kitchen starting a pot of coffee, McGee and Tony worked at locking the doors and closing the blinds. Nico was busy clearing each room even though she didn't believe it was yet a necessity. She took a deep breath and was grateful Abby was away at a conference. For now it was more than likely she was safe.

She waited until the coffee was done and had been poured. The men stood at a distance she knew trying not to make her feel crowded. Finally she sat and only then did they do the same.

"Harith Hashim was the father of the suicide bomber that took Tali. He very much wants me dead." Ziva watched them eyeing her carefully and she couldn't blame them. She'd done much to earn that caution. "His son was not as much of a believer as he would have liked. On the day he was supposed to go to the bazaar where Tali went he lost his will. He pretended to be ill but there was a timetable so his sister, his 12 year old sister chose to take his place. After Tali died I found him. He chose to kill himself and I made sure his father received a tape of the moment he did so."

McGee shook his head. "Obviously this guy wasn't so bright but why would he choose to kill himself? That goes against everything they believe in."

Ziva gave a bitter grin before answering. "I can be very convincing."

Nico saw the unconscious way her chin lifted. She didn't want to need the approval of those around her yet she did.

"So as you can imagine Hashim is not happy with me. His only son will never reach the paradise they so desire."

"And he's in the states right now?" Tony looked first to her and then Gibbs.

Ziva nodded. "Yes apparently with the intent to find me." She laughed softly. "It will not be difficult. My life here is not exactly one of hiding."

"And that is why they call you The Siren." Again Nico watched Ziva turn to him, eyes blazing with anger. "Did you think I wouldn't do my research?"

Ziva could have stayed angry; instead she smiled all while shaking her head. "Good to know someone watches out for him."

Tony watched the undercurrent of something dangerous flow between Nico and Ziva. He almost questioned it but a look from Gibbs had him holding his tongue. "I hate to ask but what would he do to you? I know it's indelicate but are we looking at a long range sniper attack, a suicide bomb or…"

Ziva offered Tony a soft smile as she unconsciously stroked the collar at her neck. "I never touched his son physically. He'd been trained to resist that. Instead I broke him mentally." She swallowed back the bile of what she'd done along with any tears she wasn't entitled to. "I showed him pictures of the pieces of his victims. I showed him pictures of the pieces that were found of his sister including one that bore a bracelet he gave her. I showed him a picture of his other sisters, his family his friends, everyone that I promised I would find and exact my revenge upon for the loss of my sister. I let him know it was personal and there was no doubt he believed me." She couldn't sit anymore she stood abruptly from her chair wiping the sweat form her hands on the fabric of her pants.

"Ziva…" Gibbs reached out to her almost physically before he remembered everyone in the room.

Ziva fixed him with a hard stare. "You cannot absolve me of a guilt I have earned. I did my job and I did it well but that does not mean what I did was right. He chose not to kill because he couldn't. He had no knowledge his sister would take his place. He knew nothing until after it had happened. I used his guilt to exact my revenge, did it gain valuable information on the rest of that faction? Of course it did. Was I certain as I shut the door on the room I used to interrogate him that he would die by his own hand? I did. And now because of what I did Hashim will use whatever leverage he can find against me." She let her words settle like lead around her. Watching as each man took in exactly what that meant. Only when she saw the realization on their faces did she finally feel the weight of it all become too much. She left the room, escaping to Gibbs' basement before she chose instead to run out his front door.

Nico glanced from her to Gibbs and saw the shared pain. It was almost too much for him as well, easily too much for her as she let out a harsh breath and moved from the room to the sanctuary of Gibbs' basement.

Tony stayed quiet as long as he could. He mulled over following Ziva down Gibbs' stairs or making a witty comment as would have been expected. Instead he turned to Gibbs and pointed at the basement door. "How long till you follow her down there? She needs you."

Gibbs cocked his head at Tony clearly understanding what he was saying. "You know?"

Tony shook his head hiding a grin. "I've always known something was there. But it's not my business."

Gibbs spared the table no other glance before heading downstairs.

Nico instantly felt the heavy gaze of both men at the table. Even McGee who would otherwise be labeled as a nerd, both gazes were equally telling. But, it was Dinozzo who spoke. "I don't know how you figure into the mix of those two, and frankly it's not my business. But, if you hurt either one of them or screw them over in any way. It won't matter what you've been before or are now it won't end well for you."

With those words Tony stood and phone in hand stepped into the living room to reach out to his contacts. Perhaps someone out there had heard something.

Nico looked first to the basement then back to McGee. "You have nothing to say?"

McGee grinned. "Don't need to you believed Tony. If you hadn't I might have pointed out that while not a physical threat to you. I could easily erase every dime you own even that bank account in the Caymans and the Swiss one but that won't be necessary because whatever you are to the two of them it's easy to see you care."

Nico was more caught off guard by McGee's last few words than anything else he'd heard that evening. "And the idea that I'm something "In the mix" as Tony puts it with them doesn't bother you?" Tony stepped back in as he was speaking and he watched both men shake their heads and chuckle.

McGee stood and refilled his coffee, "Here's the thing it isn't my business. More than that it's their business and Gibbs isn't a man to be trifled with. If he had an issue than I'd have an issue."

"We'd have an issue McWords" Tony gave McGee a haughty look.

"We'd have an issue. But clearly Gibbs' doesn't so that means it isn't our business."

Nico took their words at face value despite the way the surprise hit him. "Well since that's settled. We should look at forming some sort of plan."


	8. Whatever I Need

Gibbs descended the stairs only footsteps behind Ziva. He watched her reach for the bottle of bourbon he kept on a workbench shelf. "No"

Ziva froze as her hands touched the peeling label. Her anger, her pain and her fear screamed at her to take the bottle anyways, to put it to her lips and somehow find oblivion. Instead she focused on Gibbs' words and pulled her hand back. She turned trying to hide all she was feeling and knew she was failing when Gibbs stood only steps from her nearly shaking frame. "I have put you all in danger."

"And more than a few times I've put us all in danger, Tony has, McGee as well. I can keep going if necessary. Part of the job, part of who we become to do this job puts us in this danger. You can only blame yourself if you blame all of us as well." She was pacing, her movements fluid yet agitated.

"But this threat is because of me. If I were smart I would leave and draw Harith away from here and all of you." She felt his hands stop her abruptly. On her wrists they locked her in place facing him.

"Do you think there is any circumstances in which I would allow that to happen?"

Ziva met his gaze pushing all her fury toward him. "Do you think you could stop me?"

"I warned you Ziva, you're mine now, I will never willingly let you go. I said once I could if it was what you truly wanted but I realize I lied even then. I could never lose you" The trembling under his touch was pushing at his own nerves. He watched her jaw tighten, only an instant before the flicker of shame rushed through her eyes. He knew what she needed, and it surged within him. "You will stand as I prefer Ziva."

She felt too much, and not enough. He wasn't touching her. His hands mere inches from hers stood rock steady at his side. Everything about him was calm and in control while she felt anything but. "Jethro now is not the time…."

"You will obey Ziva. You will do as I ask."

Ziva felt the censure in his words. They overrode if only for a moment her fear, and distress. With an effort she tried not to show, she clasped her hands behind her and let her eyes hit the floor. As if a switch had been flipped she felt her emotions settle, the noise that had been rushing in her ears quieted. And the pain ripping through her became bearable. Gibbs said nothing and still she remained staring at the floor allowing the calm he forced to wash over her.

Gibbs waited until the shaking in her delicately strong frame receded before moving just one step closer. "I'm going upstairs to ask Tony and McGee to leave. Whatever further planning and discussion is needed will wait until tomorrow. You will remain just like this for me until I open the door and call for you." He waited for her protest, for her too look up or question him in some way. Instead he caught the soft even pulse of her breathing, calmer and far steadier than it had been.

It was easier than she would have believed to stay standing as he'd commanded. Even as he walked away, up the stairs and shut the door behind him she remained. His voice had snapped across her skin, just as her emotions had threatened words from her mouth she didn't really mean. That voice had pushed into her pores. She needed it more every time she heard it. So, she could easily stand and wait as long as he expected. She had done far more for less pleasant reasons.

Gibbs stepped into the living room recognizing it was decidedly quieter than when he'd left. He turned to Nico who was gathering cups in his hands. "They left?"

"Tony wanted to reach out to some contacts. McGee wanted to touch base with Abby make sure she was aware to be more vigilant." Nico's words were tense and Gibbs could see the other man had something to say.

"What?"

"They know I'm somehow involved with the two of you. They made mention of it when you were both downstairs." He caught the surprise on Gibbs' face and shook his head. "I didn't…"

"I didn't think you had I'm just surprised, though, I shouldn't be. They're both very smart and damn good at their job. When it comes to Ziva, very cautious." He bit back a frown for the most part. "Should I be worried?"

Nico laughed softly. "They simply wanted to warn me should I cause problems for you or Ziva they would take issue with it. Otherwise they stated it wasn't their business. I have to say I've never had friends react quite that way before. Not that it matters in the long run. But I'm glad it won't be a problem for you or her. Is she ok."

"She needed time to settle." Gibbs rolled his shoulder, giving a quick glance at his watch.

"She enjoys being pushed Gibbs, she needs her limits tested and to be challenged. The submission she gives you is necessary for her as much as the control is for you. If I doubted it for a moment I would put a stop to it you know that."

Gibbs nodded he knew it was true yet sometimes for all the control he craved he was reminded this was new to him at least when it came to Ziva. "I know. I see it, I feel it, I'm amazed by it, but it's a fine line to make sure I don't hurt her."

"I've seen no hint of uncertainty in her. However strong and capable she is outside this world when it comes to you it's different. With you she needs this. Now stop stalling and call her up here." He watched a flush of color cross Gibbs' cheeks before he was calling her to living room with them.

Ziva moved to the center of the living room, taking the position she'd maintained downstairs. Gibbs took a slow walk around her letting the moment settle on him.

"Do I stay or go upstairs Gibbs." Nico was watching Ziva when he asked. The faintest shift in her breathing had him curious. When he looked to Gibbs he saw he'd noticed as well.

"Ziva look at me." Her chin raised and for the first time he saw the true hint of fear in her gaze. It shocked him but he hid that shock, moving closer. "Does Nico join us this evening or does he go upstairs?"

Ziva couldn't meet his gaze. Her eyes flicked back to the floor. "I am happy with whatever you choose for us." When her blood pressure picked up speed she was grateful it wasn't audible.

Gibbs felt the love he had for her pulse in his chest. He knew why she couldn't look at him, but he wasn't having it. Nico was right she needed to be pushed. "Ziva you will look at me while we speak."

Ziva gave the briefest glance toward Nico before she was again nearly drowning in the blue she loved so much. "Yes Sir." Satisfaction slid down her spine when desire peaked in his eyes.

"Does Nico stay or go upstairs."

Ziva straightened her shoulders lifting her chin slightly. "However you choose us to be is fine with me Jethro." She had to fight the urge to look away, hide what she wanted.

Gibbs didn't fight the smile at her stubborn nature. "Perhaps I wasn't specific enough Ziva. Do you want Nico to stay or go upstairs?"

All sense of calm fled her. Ziva felt the sting of tears in her eyes and had to work to swallow them back so Gibbs wouldn't see. His eyes wouldn't let her look away and the weight of his question held her pinned in place. "Jethro…please…."

Gibbs moved until he was only inches from her. "You're aroused Ziva, I know you need more tonight. Yet you cannot answer a simple question for me."

Nico stayed in the shadows feeling his own shock. At Gibbs' question he'd expected Ziva to request he leave them alone. The fact she hadn't was more than a little intriguing. He felt the intense need to move towards them both, to reassure her or even ask Gibbs to leave it be. Instead he kept his influence from the moment through his iron will.

Gibbs knew something between the two of them was shifting in the moment. That beautiful tilt of her chin was a proclamation she felt uncertain. "Do you plan to lie to me tonight Ziva?"

Ziva couldn't' stop her lashes from fluttering down. "No Jethro I do not plan to lie to you tonight. I never wish to lie to you" Fear, need, shame and desire flickered through her veins forcing her eyes open again. "I am afraid Jethro." The statement was loud in the quiet of the moment waiting for a response.

"In this type of relationship Ziva there are moments of fear. Are you afraid of being harmed?" Her eyes locked with his showed something closer to the desire he was used to.

Ziva knew her breathing was no longer smooth but erratic and choppy. "No"

"Afraid of the things we might do."

Ziva felt lust roll through her, her body clenching and weeping at his words. Her voice was barely a whisper. "No. I am afraid of hurting you." Admitting she wanted Nico in this moment as well as Gibbs would cost her. Yet she saw not the slightest bit of condemnation in his eyes.

Gibbs looked down at her so proud, so protective and so much in love with her he wanted to shout it to anyone who would listen. "Does Nico leave or does he stay Ziva."

Ziva sucked in a harsh breath before finding the honesty she didn't understand but he forced from her. "I would like Nico to stay."

He smiled down at her finally giving in to the need to touch her. "You're so brave Ziva. I've always known it, never for a moment doubted your courage in the line of duty. But this kind of bravery is even sweeter."

Ziva leaned into his hand pressed against her cheek. "I did not want you to think…."

"Did you think I would introduce you to the things I have and expect you to never want them yourself. Do you think the things I ask of you are simply to please me."

"No." but even as she said it she realize she had lied a bit. "I was not sure. I love you…I just find." She shuddered her body shaking as his hands touched her shoulders.

Nico finally stepped from the shadows moving until he stood directly behind her. His hands at her waist had her whimpering. "Easy, sweet."

Gibbs heard the shakiness as she tried to breathe. "That right there Ziva, that scary free fall of desire is right where I want you. If I felt the slightest bit threatened, by Nico or any moment you shared with him I would ask him to leave. But while I'm a very jealous man in many ways, this is not one of them. Nico will stay as long as you or I want him to. If you become uncomfortable then he goes. Otherwise, as I told you before I'm not going to judge you for how you react to his touch, his kiss or even if and when he takes your body with his own."

The terrifying seduction in Gibbs words was punctuated by the slide of Nico's hands under her shirt. Gibbs' last words painted a picture in her mind that had her legs feeling weak. "Please…"

"Soon Ziva but not here, you deserve more than my floor. Nico is going to take you upstairs while I lock up." Again the faint flicker of fear in her eyes had him pausing. Even she knew this night would be different. He watched the heavy flutter of her lashes before her choice settled in her mind.

"Yes sir." she almost smiled when he hissed out her name.

"That's my Ziva." Pride beat at Gibbs once again even as he watched them walk up the stairs.

Nico took Ziva's hand and walked with her up the stairs. At the top he waited for her to choose which door to lead him trhough. She didn't hesitate before moving toward Gibbs room. At his glance she smiled.

"You think I will look at this room sometime later and have regrets? However long you stay I could not forget that you have been part of our life nor would I choose to. I never want to hurt Jethro but I will choose also to believe him. He is not wrong that I need reassurance." She frowned. "I do not like it but it seems that I do. However when I look in Jethro's eyes I see the reminder that he needs this as much as I do. It is not conventional but I can accept it I. I will trust that nothing we do here will ruin what Jethro and I have. More than that, I can recognize that it is about more than just the physical need. Though I would hazard a guess Jethro would think I do not know that or am afraid of it. Truth be told I am a little afraid. Of letting you in, of becoming attached but I have trusted Jethro with my life. So I trust where he leads in this as well."

She laughed when he seemed a bit startled at her words "I have been very back and forth, indecisive and moody since you've known me. I promise in the other aspects of my life it is not so."

"Feeling off kilter is expected Ziva." He gently touched the collar around her neck. "With how new this is you can only expect so much of yourself. The reassurance you need is nothing to be ashamed of."

Ziva watched him lower his head, the touch of his mouth against hers still new, shook her with desire with the mix of lust and worry about what Gibbs would think. Still the feel of his tongue swirling with hers forced her hands to his shoulders. The kiss was passion, taboo and adventure all in one. His mouth released hers but not the rest of him, "Understand Ziva you will likely go back and forth on how you feel about my involvement even after whatever happens tonight. It does not make you weak, or moody it's just a testament to what you have lived through and how you feel for Gibbs."

Ziva caught the flicker of movement that told her Gibbs had entered the room. She sensed that Nico hadn't recognized that yet. "Why do you not call him Jethro? You have been a part of each other's lives for a long time, shared intimacies yet you keep a distance between you both. It is a very small one but it is there."

Nico stepped back, it was a micro movement and he shook his head when she still saw it. "We haven't shared those types of intimacies Ziva. We are not of that proclivity."

Ziva smiled as she worked her hair out of its braid. "Would not matter if you were, I would not judge either of you when neither of you judge me. But still it makes me wonder. Perhaps though, that is a discussion for another time." She turned her attention to Gibbs. "May I ask a question?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes" he let his other thoughts and even the way Nico watched him wait for another time.

"I heard the phone should I be concerned?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony called to say he didn't have anything helpful, McGee is going to stay with Abby while she is at the convention. When I hung up with Tony I called Vance to let him know what was going on."

Ziva took in a breath and nodded. "What was his response?"

"He was concerned for your safety, and wants a meeting tomorrow. But that's tomorrow Ziva and right now is for us."

Ziva took his words to heart, trusting him, knowing he would never lie to her. Tomorrow would be a time for facing demons from the past. Tonight would be about the joy they found in these kinds of moments.

She nodded, standing proud waiting for whatever Jethro might ask of her


	9. Author's note

Please know I am going to continue this story. I've just had many things going on in my personal life that had my mojo vanish. It's coming back and the urge to write is returning please be patient. I will post as soon as I have something I don't hate.


	10. Crossing the Line

"Your word as always Ziva is yours. At any time it's yours to use should you feel the need. There will be no ramification should you do so. Never forget that." Gibbs let his finger trail along the satin of her jawline.

Ziva lifted her eyes to meet his. "I trust you Jethro you know this. Whatever we choose to do next doesn't change that."

Nico stepped just a bit closer, more a shift of his body rather than true movement. "I would never ask of you Ziva anything I didn't believe you capable of."

"I do trust you Jethro even when it seems I do not."

"You have been honest about your concerns Ziva that is nothing to be ashamed of." He stepped close enough to tug gently at the collar around her neck. "This, seeing you wear it all day is a sweet madness Ziva. Knowing you're mine in every way. Even more knowing you feel no need to hide it. Eventually someone will recognize it for what it is. Does that worry you?"

Ziva shook her head firmly. "No. I savor the way you love me Jethro. All the ways you show it, I did not know I would and yet I find that it something I needed even before you brought me to it." Her breathing was becoming more erratic, her skin burned against the fine cotton of her slacks and her bare feet pushed into the carpet craved movement. The briefest glance at Nico told her he saw the faint shift of her body as she tried to censure that need.

"Gibbs may I?" Nico looked toward Gibbs knowing he saw the need that fairly glowed around her. A Simple nod from the other man and Ziva's eyes snapped to his. "Remove your blouse and slacks Ziva, please."

Ziva rolled her shoulders before reaching for the hem of her shirt. In a fluid motion it was on the floor, joined quickly by her slacks. She waited not quite as patiently as she might have liked trembling not from fear this time but anticipation.

"Fucking beautiful Gibbs." And she was, trussed up in black satin and lace. The bra and panties were meant to tease and delight and so they did. Still he was grateful when Gibbs stepped behind her and released the clasp of her bra sliding it away to the floor. Quickly the panties followed.

"That she is, looking back now I'm not sure how I resisted her for so long." The faintest hint of air made its way from her throat and still that iron will of hers had her holding still just as he'd instructed. "You make speak freely Ziva."

"I need more." With Gibbs standing behind her she couldn't guess his reaction to her words. But before her Nico had a sensual smugness about him.

"Of course you do Ziva. And you'll have it when we're ready." He saw her fight the instinct to rebel, the annoyance that flared quickly snuffed out and damn if didn't make him even harder.

Gibbs let his mouth trail a wet kiss along the line of her shoulder. "I want you Ziva and so does Nico. We both want you, in the same moment. But only if you believe it's something you can handle."

For a moment she felt confusion, she'd had them both already but then the image of just how they would fit together snapped into her mind. She couldn't fight the hard breath she took or the way her hands gripped the shoulders of the man standing in front of her. "I have never.." she shook her head feeling the silken slide of her hair across her back it further inflamed the desire coursing through each and every nerve.

Gibbs was surprised and yet not. For all her worldliness Ziva still had her innocent secrets perhaps that is why he felt the need to push her so much. "Then tonight perhaps we'll just push other boundaries. You're body needs time for that type of play. "

"Yes sir." As she spoke the rough pads of Gibbs fingers traced across the tops of her shoulders. Her fingers bit into Nico's shoulders and his eyes watched her with a look that told her he knew more about her than she might have guessed.

"She's very tactile Gibbs. The roughness of your fingers, her hair loose against her spine even the way my hands are resting on her hips. They're all sensual to her, nearly as erotic as more intimate touches."

"I'm aware. It's why you grew you're hair so long isn't it sweet Zi? Because you like the feel of it in a man's hands, clenching pulling the way it slides through my hands."

"Yes." She chuckled softly. "I like different textures, different touches the way now and then you…hold me tighter than normal. Even before we were intimate there were moments when you would touch me in a way that.."

"You like the rough edges Ziva, when Gibbs is a few steps beyond gentle or maybe even rough. That's a good thing for Gibbs to know. It's part of the man you're coming to know." Gibbs threw Nico a look that had him grinning. "Even now he is annoyed that I would tell you that."

Ziva turned in Nico's arms hissing out the unexpected rush of pleasure as he pulled her tight against him. "Jethro?"

"I will never hurt you Ziva, I've promised you that."

Against the bare skin of her backside Nico gave her no relief. His body held her tight against him his hands rested low on her hips fingers pushing into her skin. "Do you think a rough hand from you could scare me Jethro? I am a smart woman I know the difference between rough sex and abuse. Last night that rough hand spanked me was I afraid of you then? No I was aroused and though I might have been surprised by it I am not ashamed. I am yours, to do with what you will. Because I love you, because I trust you I can be all the things you need. When you're ready."

Gibbs met Nico's eyes above the crown of her head and offered a silent thank you. The dance he and Ziva were doing was beautiful but fraught with the dangers that came with this type of relationship. One step forward and another back, she was unsure and then it was his turn. Yet above it all they remained both of them trusting in each other. "In time Ziva we'll both be ready for more for now I need you to undress first me then Nico."

Ziva was grateful both men had stepped out of their shoes, socks jackets and weapons before coming upstairs. Her hands were trembling with a mix of nerves and anticipation as she slipped Jethro's belt and slacks off. His shirt and boxer briefs quickly followed. She began to touch his chest when Gibbs took her wrists in both hands.

"No Ziva, Nico next."

The same process followed this time with Gibbs watching as she pushed Nico's shirt off his shoulders. The last piece of clothing between them hit the floor. From behind her she felt Gibbs' fingers delve between her legs. Hot and wet her body clenched tight around the two fingers he pushed inside her. She swayed even with her hands on Nico's shoulders when she watched his hand with deliberate intent trail down her body. His fingers slid through her curls, passing over slick skin until two of his own fingers pushed past her senses and joined with Gibbs'. She sagged against him causing their fingers to push deeper. She cried out a sound without articulation that left her weak as the nerves in her body flared to life.

The feel of those fingers reaching deep stretching her tight had her breath coming out in short breaths. Their voices drifted across her raining erotic phrases she wasn't prepared for.

"You're body loves the way we're touching you Ziva. " Gibbs felt himself tremble when she shivered against him.

"Hot and wet Ziva dripping into our hands. Makes me want to slide my cock inside you, not sure whether I want this tight pussy or your mouth. Last night was amazing and I want it again very soon." Nico both heard and felt her whimper at his words.

A thumb slid across her clit even as someone's fingers slid, dampened by her own wetness, into the tight hole of her backside. "Fuck," The word was drawn rough and dirty from her throat on a growl of need. She almost asked for more but then a second finger joined the first. Hands working inside her body, thrusting without the gentleness she might have expected, the thumb pushing hard into her clit all of it had her keening out a need she hadn't known before. Then Nico's mouth claimed hers and Gibbs teeth sunk roughly into her shoulder.

Gibbs recognized the moment she broke apart. Her body clenched impossibly tight around their fingers, flooding them with warmth and wetness a physical reassurance that they were pleasing her. His cock lay hard and urgent between her buttocks. His hands bit hard into her hips as he fought the urge to sink into the tightness of her ass. He doubted she was ready despite the eager way her body had grasped at the two fingers he pushed inside her.

Nico smiled at Gibbs as Ziva fell into them panting and dripping with need. "I think she can take more than you think Gibbs."

Ziva felt Gibbs startle against her even as he staggered them to the edge of the bed. He hadn't realized he spoken rough words of wanting her out loud. Vulgar they had slipped from his mouth as his cock had brushed against her. Far from turning off they had further inflamed her senses. "Do you have condoms?"

Nico nodded. "Of course." Pulling away he caught Gibbs' nod and moved to the nightstand by the bed. Pulling out a bottle of lubricant and two condoms just in case he stepped back to them.

Ziva was still breathing heavily when Nico took his place in front of her once again. Gibbs started to move and she pressed back against him. "No I want both of you, now tonight."

"Ziva…I don't want to hurt you." Gibbs felt her head turn her mouth capture his in a kiss before her breath whispered against his ear.

"But it burned so good, I want more."

"Dammit Jethro, you are one fucking lucky man." He slid the condom on ensuring it fit before watching in fascination as Ziva slid her hand up and down the length of his cock.

"Please." She didn't recognize her own voice lost in feeling as Gibbs lost his better nature and she felt the cool slide of lubricate against her bottom. The position could have been awkward or embarrassing as she lay with her back against Gibbs' stomach instead all she knew was the powerful rush of lust as the crown of his cock pushed into her sliding with a burning rush of pleasure. He was moving slow for her safety and despite the caring that went into the deliberate pace she pushed back against him until he sank fully inside her. She felt his limbs shaking almost painfully with the careful way he held her.

"Fucking hell Ziva."

His curse had her mewling out sounds she didn't recognize. Lightning ticked at every inch of her skin, it was both too much and not enough as he continued swearing beautiful words of frustration as he pressed kisses against her neck.

Her eyes flew to Nico's as his fingers stole through her weeping folds. "Are you certain Ziva." His only answer was the rough thrashing nod she gave as his fingers pushed inside her. She was sweating her body trembling against Gibbs a carnal picture of beauty as he watched her body pull at his fingers. Grasping his hips he watched her eyes fly wild and almost incoherent to his. Gibbs' hand's had wrapped around to both hold her in place and pull at her nipples. Slowly Nico let his cock just breach her, pushing in only slightly. It would likely drive him mad but if the physical reality of the moment was too much he would pull away. Her body pulled tight at him drawing him deeper even as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Gibbs knew the moment Nico was fully inside her. The muscles driving him mad drew even tighter, her breath rasped out in a maddening cry of satisfaction and his own body lost its own fight for control as he felt her coming apart around him.

Never had Nico come so quickly from being inside a woman. Ziva wrapped around him grasping at him with arms, breaths and silken skin driving him past the point of clarity until he almost couldn't' breathe. The lust that raged from him was intense and not as gentle as he wanted, as he thrust again and again inside her.

Ziva knew nothing but sensation. The hot burn of Gibbs locked deep in her ass, the tremble of their muscles, the near invasion of Nico's body inside hers, the taboo nature of three becoming one. It all drove her into a sensual madness that barely left her able to breathe. The dim lighting of the bedroom flared into bright colors drenching her vision. Heat and sweat slid across her body as the two men thrust inside her and every inch of her skin felt the shaking aftermath of multiple orgasms too intense to allow her to move freely on her own.

Only the slight bite of pain as they slid form her body allowed her to notice the way they drew her up on the bed. Or the way the sheet slid across her skin. Hot warmth thoroughly wiping away the stickiness between her thighs almost broke through her heady slumber but then the pleasant darkness claimed her.

Gibbs lay tightly against Ziva as he watched Nico move to leave the room. "If she wakes up and you're gone she won't understand. She'll feel hurt."

Nico paused after throwing on his sweats. "And that doesn't bother you?"

Gibbs shook his head savoring the way Ziva tucked against him in her sleep. "It's who she is, what she will need and I knew that before all this. I accept who she is as she accepts me." Gibbs knew Nico was still reluctant and yet the man slid into the bed on the other side of Ziva. Nico couldn't quite meet his gaze. He understood that, the other man had done this before but not with Gibbs. And as brothers in war it touched on something close to awkward now that the high had worn off.

Gibbs had expected it even if Nico hadn't. Just as he knew that it wasn't just Ziva that would need to wake up reassured that last night was not something to regret. Gibbs could have worried over that thought but the worry wasn't there. Instead he let the steady ebb of flow of Ziva's breathing lull him to sleep.


	11. After the Burn

_A bit nervous about how this chapter will be received, but honestly this story is writing itself. Please review if you feel the push to do so._

Ziva woke slowly. Every one of her senses on alert. When she was reminded she was in Gibbs' bed she was surprised, until she remembered the previous night's activities. The decadence of that desire had cooled somewhat, much, like the morning air filtering in through Gibbs' bedroom window. In her mind she had cause to keep her eyes closed, her mind ready for any regrets on his part.

Two men lay in the bed with her, one on either of side of her, each holding her in their own way. The gentleness of those arms wrapped around her caused her more than a little confusion. It was both comforting, loving and startling. Not something she could have fathomed a few short weeks ago. Her heart tripped out of its steady beat for just a moment and her wasn't quite steady.

"Breathe Ziva." Nico had felt the instant her breathing had shifted. It was only faintly discernable and still he'd noticed. She was scared even if she labeled it otherwise in her own mind. Her hands had clenched the sheet and she'd paced her breathing but she'd barely moved. At his words she drew in a sharp breath before turning carefully to face him. Her eyes hit him dark and full of questions. Full of emotions he wasn't certain either of them wanted to recognize.

"You do not regret last night?" Ziva felt the steady even breathing that spoke of Gibbs still sleeping behind her and was able to breathe just a bit easier. The smile he gave her almost made her feel foolish for asking. The soft brush of his hand in her hair had her steeling her senses.

"No, do you?" Nico watched a blush wash over her before she smiled softly.

"No. But I will admit I am surprised you are still in this bed this morning." She watched a flicker of emotions cross his face but held back the comments biting at her tongue. She read people well and the emotions he tried to hide were more than she was willing to acknowledge.

"Gibbs. He said if I left as I felt was appropriate that you would not understand." He was almost proud, even though he had no reason to be, when she didn't look away.

Ziva swallowed roughly, twisting her fingers into the sheet covering her before managing an equally rough smile. "He knows me far better than I could ever say. But you did not have to stay if you did not want to."

"The problem is I wanted to. I will admit that is not something I'm used to." He saw the tilt of her head the way she watched him cautiously before nodding.

"I understand that. Just as Jethro understood that you leaving would have made me feel something I cannot put into words." She reached out gently touching his jaw. "I was honest when I said I do not have regrets. And in case you are wondering I would never do something that goes against my true nature just to please Jethro. I enjoy pleasing him, I enjoying doing as he commands. But, if there was something that made me feel debased or used in any negative way I would refuse him."

"I know that Ziva which is why I was comfortable being with you both last night, and the same goes for Jethro." He saw her smile, the simple mention of his friends name and her face lit up. "I promise I have no intention of coming between you two. I will not be overstaying my welcome."

"You sound as though you are leaving?" She tamped down the urge to tell him he couldn't and instead remained calm.

"Only for the weekend, Gibbs mentioned you had plans and there is a friend I'd like to visit." Ziva nodded, her eyes slid away almost allowing him to miss the shocking hint of jealousy that raced through them. He chose not to comment as he watched Gibbs' hand on Ziva's hip move slowly towards her waist.

Gibbs had been awake since the first hint of movement in Ziva's body. He'd chosen to remain still and silent allowing the two in the bed to come to terms with what had happened the night before.

"Good morning love." He traced kisses along Ziva's neck showing her with both his mouth and his hands that he too held no regret.

Ziva shifted facing Gibbs as his hands pulled her hips close to his. He chuckled softly. "As much as I know you'd be willing Ziva. I think it be best if we give us all a chance to rest." She began to object when he fixed her eyes with his own. "Soreness is not to be ignored…at least not at this point."

Ziva blushed again before giving into his kiss. "I would not refuse you Jethro."

"And that is why it is no trial to wait Ziva. Your body needs time to adjust and rest. First, a bath for you and, then some food. We can go from there." He saw her glance to his bathroom. "Just you Ziva, time to yourself is equally important."

Ziva nodded just before Nico turned her towards him kissing her quickly before slipping from the bed and sliding on his discarded pants. "I will see you downstairs Ziva." That quickly he was gone.

Ziva watched him leaving taking in a quick breath before turning her attention back to Gibbs. "I do not know what I am supposed to say Jethro."

"Do you have regrets about last night Ziva?" He already knew the answer but seeing her give it would hurt nothing.

"No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Go take a bath relax, when you're ready come downstairs." He almost thought she'd say more; instead she gave him a kiss and made her way toward the bathroom.

Once she shut the door he pushed himself from bed, slipping into comfortable pants he made his way downstairs, ready to talk to Nico. He was certain the man had more than a little to say.

Nico stared out Gibbs' back door; pushing away all the emotions he had no business feeling. He wasn't ready to leave for good just yet. But taking a few days away certainly wouldn't hurt. He'd shared enough women with friends to know he was in dangerous territory at least in his own mind. Never with someone as close as Jethro, and never with a woman like Ziva. Still, He would never voice those thoughts aloud. Nor would he allow them to taint what was happening but he couldn't deny the creep of them either, that would be madness. The coffee he'd taken time to brew beeped and as he turned to pour himself some he caught the all too knowing gaze of Gibbs. "How is she?"

"She seems fine. Which, is not as surprising as you might believe. Ziva is a strong woman." Gibbs had his own coffee in hand before speaking again. "Ziva is a good woman. Nico, she's survived more than I've shared. The team we're all the family she has. Her father is lost to her and as much as I would change that, it is for her safety. She doesn't connect with people easily. Had I known she'd had feelings for me so long ago, nothing on earth could have kept me away."

Nico met Gibbs' gaze boldly "That much is easy for someone like me to see. Is it a warning?"

Gibbs bit back as much of his smile as he could. "No Nico, I am simply wanting you to understand that Ziva forms connections very rarely. When she does it isn't an accident or easily given up."

Nico might have commented but Gibbs' phone rang. A few brief words and the conversation was over. "Everything all right?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, I have some people keeping an eye out for any sign of Harith. So far everything seems quiet. We have a meeting this morning with Vance."

"We?" Nico stared at his coffee for a moment before looking at Gibbs again. "Am I to assume that means you expect me to attend? How exactly will Vance react to that?"

"Are you saying you would stay away?" Gibbs watched Nico carefully recognizing the look he was given.

"I would prefer not to. But, I would not assume anything. I know my place Gibbs." He refilled his cup wishing Gibbs didn't know him quite as well as he did. How much did he see when he looked at him?

"Your place Nico is in my life as you have always been in one way or another. What happened last night has changed things but not in any way you have to be concerned about. I already informed Vance I had someone that I wanted to consult with on this. He had no objections, and I don't either."

"And how will Ziva react to my further involvement. I reassured her that I was simply a partner. I do not want her to feel…." Nico let his words trail off unsure what to say next.

"Feel what? Cared for, protected, or wanted. She may in fact have objections but she will understand and do as I ask." He heard her footsteps on his stairs and felt slightly dumbstruck when she entered the room. Her beauty never failed to catch him off guard, this morning was no different.

Nico almost laughed at the way Gibbs stopped speaking abruptly until he felt words lost to him as well. Ziva was dressed very much like the warrior she was. Black jeans matching shirt and boots she held the seductive edge both he and Gibbs had always been attracted to. The beautiful hair that been tight in his hands only hours before was pulled back in a sleek ponytail, the gun at her hip and likely at her ankle were hardly a turn-off. And if Gibbs' stories were true somewhere tucked away were more than a few knives he felt his fingers itch to discover.

"Has something happened? You both look very serious."

Gibbs offered her a cup of coffee before answering. "No. I have some contacts that I have watching for anything on Harith. So far no news, though that isn't surprising. I would ask that Nico stay with you anytime the team or I cannot." He waited for her objection, her anger or frustration. Instead he watched the bite of tears quickly grab her before she was straightening her shoulders.

Nico watched her gaze shift from Gibbs to him. Flashes of pain and hurt danced in her eyes before those emotions were locked away and in their place was a steady calm. "You understand there is great risk in doing this?"

Ziva felt the sharp slice of hurt that Gibbs doubted her ability to protect herself. Perhaps it was a foolish thought but it was there all the same. She shoved the feeling away, choosing instead to focus on the man that had suddenly become such a part of her life.

"A far smaller risk than I have taken before and for people I cared far less for." He pushed whatever misgivings he had aside and stepped to within inches for her. "It is no hardship to protect you Ziva. If I am to be completely honest I would have done it without the asking. I would have had to be far more subtle but still I would have been there." She digested the information looking from him to Gibbs and back again. He recognized what she was feeling. Uncertainty laced with caution, a heady mix after what they had all shared.

Ziva found she could only nod. Afraid to trust her voice knowing if it was anywhere near as shaky as the rest of her she would give away far too much. She finished her coffee before stepping into the living room to grab her bag, A hand at her shoulder stopped her from reaching down for it.

Gibbs lifted her chin with his fingers. "I have never for a moment doubted your ability Ziva. I see in your eyes you think I doubt you, or your ability to protect yourself. That couldn't be further from the truth." He closed his eyes for a moment before he was able to continue. "If I lost you, I don't believe it's something I could come back from. I walked the very edge after losing Shannon and Kelly. Rage, revenge and the driving need to atone for my sins pushed me past the urge to die along with them. Now that I know what it's like for you to love me back I'm not certain I could come back from that again. I trust Nico with your life as I do Tony and McGee more so even. There is no one else I truly feel the same about."

Ziva slid her hands in his resting her face in the hollow of his neck. "I feel the same Jethro. As I mentioned the idea that I am putting you in danger is painful. I have loved you for far longer than I was willing to admit even to myself. The last thing I wish is to put you in harm's way." She pressed the softest kiss against his pulse. "But neither do I wish for anyone else to risk their life for mine. Tony and McGee are willing because of the bond of teammates. But Nico, he has no allegiance to me, he owes me nothing. There is no reason for him to risk such a thing for me, I am just a shared woman to him."

Gibbs grasped her chin just a bit harsher than he intended, forcing her shocked gaze to his. "Stop, now." Her chin raised but even then he ignored her discomfort only because he knew the root of it lay in herself not him. "You are no one's whore Ziva. You matter to me and to Nico. You can lie to yourself but out loud the words are more than I can take."

Ziva felt damming tears burn her eyes again. "He has known me for days Jethro. And I am yours, yet you ask me to accept he would be willing to die for me. And, for more reason than just because he is a soldier. Do you not see how that turns me inside out? I do not understand all that is happening. I feel.."

Gibbs pulled her into his arms holding her as tightly as possible, knowing in this moment he might have pushed her too far. Whatever the reality at hand, she might not be ready to face it. "I can't promise nothing will happen with Harith. But I can promise you here and now as I have before you will not lose me Ziva. I'm as much yours as you are mine. Don't forget that, no matter what other worries you have" He took her mouth none to gently forcing his passion to push past her worries. Only when she was gasping for air did he pull away. I'm going to pull the car into the garage I'd like you to wait until I do to get in." He waited until she nodded before heading outside.

Ziva watched him leave knowing Nico stood behind her, had in fact been watching for at least a few minutes. "I do not have words to give you right now Nico. My head is to full of things I am not ready to speak of"

He smiled at the forcefulness of her words. With a boldness he knew she wouldn't expect he grasped her hips and pulled her close. "I love the way you speak Ziva, the cadence of your words, the sound, almost like a melody. To risk my life for you is easy, simply being with you means risking far more." Because he could he let his hand slip beneath her snug fitting pants, searching until his fingers found the tight knot of her clit. A whimper of need slipped out her mouth. "That's it just let me touch you Ziva. You're so much more than just a shared woman." As his finger nudged and slid around her clit and inside her she clung to his shoulders her mouth meeting his. "Given the time I'd have you on this floor my mouth between your thighs and I'd show you just what I mean. Instead for now I'll just watch you fly."

Driven past the point of resistance Ziva felt the demanding brush of his fingers as the ignited just the right nerve endings and her body was lost to her control. She shuddered in his arms, holding tight until the trembling had receded enough to allow her to stand on her own again. Still shaky she straightened her clothing watching with a shiver as his fingers slipped in his mouth before he was again kissing her. "You will not lose Jethro Ziva, he is yours just as he says. The commitment I see in him, the man he is with you. That is the man he was meant to be."

Ziva knew she needed to say something but the words wouldn't come instead she grabbed her bag and accepting the way he helped her shrug into her coat. As they walked to the garage she heard the faint whisper of words they both pretended hadn't been said.

_You will always be more than someone to share._


	12. Falling Into Us

Ziva sighed as she surveyed her things spread about Gibbs' home. Suitcases and a few boxes were all she had brought with her. The rest of her things remained at her apartment. Their meeting with Vance had been brief. There was no real information on Harith other than what she'd already given them. No sightings or reports of him. The lack of information on his whereabouts wasn't a surprise to her. He'd waited this long, he wasn't likely to tip his hand. She rubbed the back of her neck not enjoying the feel of unease that thought created. It left all of them uneasy and a bit at loose ends. Collectively the team and Vance had decided the easiest way to handle the situation was to keep Ziva guarded at all times.

It hadn't been mentioned, but the echoes of Kate's loss lingered in the things unsaid. That was the only reason she could hold in her frustration at being treated like a child. Equally frustrating was the fact the team had been resigned to mostly paperwork and in house interviews. The risk of being in the field, seemed too much for Vance and the powers that be, she couldn't argue given the guilt she felt. She clenched her fist tightly around the bags she carried even as she sat them in Gibbs' bedroom.

Nico had stayed at her apartment long enough to work with McGee on installing surveillance equipment. It would give them warning should Harith seek her out. She closed her eyes trying to breathe past how out of control her life suddenly felt. It wasn't surprising that when she opened her eyes Gibbs was watching her.

He sat casually on the end of his bed waiting for her to say something and yet she had no words. She needed something but even she couldn't name what it was. The whisper of something nagged at her as she pushed aside the luggage.

"Talk to me Ziva."

It wasn't the voice she expected not the one from work that had included her in every moment of discussion and decision. Instead it was the voice that demanded her attention and forced her eyes to his. Her breath pushed out forcefully her eyes snapping to his even as they savored the way his words forced a change in her stature.

"I am lost Jethro. My past is threatening to ruin the team, my life not to mention my sanity. And…"She couldn't say anymore voice all the emotions the previous night had left her trying to understand.

"You are not lost Ziva; you are forced to rely on us instead of just yourself. That is new and something a woman, a soldier like you isn't used to. Our team protects each and every member to the best of our ability. We have learned the hard way failure is deadly, complacency is deadly, we will not allow that when it comes to you. I would protect your life with my own as you would for me. This is not the first threat against your life Ziva. You are so strong, even when you think yourself weak; you're still stronger than anyone I've ever known. Does it cost you so much to accept our protection?"

Ziva shook her head even as she answered. "No, but it is hard as a woman to remember that."

"Look at me Ziva." Her eyes met his watered with tears and the faint hint of something unnamable. "Are you ashamed of having been with both Nico and I?" his words found their target when he watched both desire and the battle with shame in her frame.

"I do not want to be. I do not regret it but I have only known that behaving this way is wrong. I know you love me, and that you would not leave me because of what we have shared with him. But if I am being honest the worry is still there. When we are in the moment, before the intimacy even right after there is no doubt it is only later that I feel it. I cannot lose you Jethro."

Gibbs let his hands move to the collar around her neck. "I am yours Ziva, have been for longer than just the time we have admitted. The collar you wear isn't just about me owning you but about you owning me just as equally. I would marry you tomorrow if I thought it would make you feel more secure. But, I know the doubt you feel comes from somewhere far different. I am not a conventional man Ziva. At least I never wanted to be. My boundaries are far further on the edges than you might be comfortable with. I pushed them away years ago because there wasn't a woman I trusted enough to share them with" He paused stepping out of his shoes, socks and weapons before a flick of his eyes had her doing the same. Only then did he continue.

"People who don't live the life you are learning think a Dominant holds all the control. When in reality the submissive a Dom chooses is far more in control. My pleasure comes from pleasing you. Any man can get off; any man can find pleasure in making love to any woman. But someone like me needs the edge, the taboo and I need all the things most women cannot accept. I understand it and always respect those limits without regret. Then there is you. You make me want all the things I stored away and tried to forget. Your openness, willingness to let me control, to lead you could never make me want you less. Because, I've never known a woman willing to want so much. Leaving you, not wanting you is unthinkable."

He stepped back from her, a look of near fear on his face that had Ziva reaching for him even as he caught her face between his hands. "All I want Ziva, what I crave is testing every one of your limits, pushing at the boundaries hearing you call out in pleasure so intense you beg me for more. I know it's not always right. I'm not the kind of man society says is acceptable and yet it's who I truly am. This honesty I'm giving you. It makes me feel bare. More than naked it makes me afraid in front of you. Because I worry that you will look at me as a man who isn't happy being with just you. A man who is deviant, and that you will walk away from because I ask too much." It was his turn to feel the bitter burn of tears in his eyes so much so he had to look away. He took just a brief second to regain his famed control, which while used upon her was equally lost when he was with her.

Ziva felt his words brand her as surely as any burn she'd received. For a moment all she could do was savor the feel of his forehead pressed against her. "I told you my hard limits Jethro. I did my reading, as much as I can I understand. What I restricted was not as much as I would have thought. Otherwise I am yours." She kissed him before looking him in the eye again. "Aside from those few things nothing you ask of me will be refused and nor would I want to. As you say your pleasure is mine. There is so much satisfaction from doing any small thing you ask. Nico stated you do not like "humiliation" play. And while that pleases me even that I would not deny you. There is something about your control, your dominance that makes me feel more complete than I have ever known. I have never had the freedom to want anything, to be free of judgement before you. That is why I go from feeling confident one moment and so damn afraid the next"

She took in a deep breath before she smiled as she began to remove her clothing. His breathing was ragged when she was finally nude before him. With a bravery that scared her she stood as he liked only this time her eyes watched him. "Last night was far more pleasurable than I would have admitted before this moment. I enjoy your rough hands, your commands, the way you test my limits. Even more I savor not knowing what you will ask of me next. I too crave the edges, for reasons I do not understand given all I have known. I need, want the rough edges you hold back, the bite of your teeth, the hard fall of your hand. There are things I have read about but never known. I should not want to know them, not after all I have been through. Yet it is my truth. You are the only man I could share that with and not feel shame. There has never been a man I have trusted more. Not ever before you."

Gibbs felt the weight of her words slam into him even as he heard Nico open the door to his room. His friend stopped, moving to close the door when Ziva spoke. "Only leave Nico, if Jethro asks it of you." He watched then as her eyes hit the floor and she waited in total obedience for whatever he asked next.

Nico took in the look on his friends face and knew something had shifted. He couldn't say what or even guessed but it was enough that the weight of uncertainty that had lain heavy in the air the night before had dissipated. He stayed still lingering in the doorway as Gibbs face flushed with a thousand emotions. With only the lift of his hand he motioned to the bag he carried. "I brought the things you requested."

Gibbs looked at the woman in front of him. Her pride and dignity shown through in the way she patiently waited for whatever he asked. Looking at Nico he finally allowed himself to fully embrace the man Ziva seemed so proud of. "Set the bag at the end of the bed, shut the door as you come in. Ziva I want you to kneel."

Her sigh of pleasure wasn't quiet. Even as Ziva sank to her knees and waited carefully sitting she knew both men watched her. She took in those gazes letting it warm her even as her body felt the slide of desire. A hand traced the scars on her back, whip marks healed from long ago. Whose hand it was she couldn't say but it was Gibbs voice that broke through the slight bloom of pleasure. "Have you ever felt the passionate touch of a flogger Ziva."

"No sir." The clench of his fingers as she answered with a breathy sigh of lust and fingers grasping the carpet had her body pulsing with need. She heard the loud pull of a zipper against canvas, the shuffle of clothing and the scent of leather in the air. Still she kept her eyes cast down at the floor. Her pussy clenched tightly again and again with anticipation. She knew her body wept with need and there had been a time when that would have made her want to cover herself. Instead she held herself still proud of the way Gibbs could cause her to react without touching her.

Gibbs pulled the soft leather flogger from the bag. He laid it on the ground in front of Ziva. With a whisper to Nico they both stripped of their clothing. Nico stood in front of her, himself behind her. "If you wish to feel this against your back, your body, your pussy then you will pick it up and hand it to me. If you feel even the slightest hint of fear, then you will remain as you are and we will wait for another night."

He waited watching the smooth line of her back, the fall of her hair nearly to her waist. He wouldn't have bet money what she would choose. Instead he chose to wait without expectation. His cock hardened to stone when her hand picked up the softly wrapped handle and without breaking her pose handed it back toward him. Her hand didn't tremble, her eyes never lifted from the floor and he felt the strongest surge of pride. He took the flogger slowly, letting the butter soft leather strips slide slowly across her spine and further. The softest whimper escaped her throat and he looked to Nico.

With a nod Nico conveyed that the sound Ziva made was only of pleasure. He couldn't see her eyes but her hands pulled at the carpet, her pose unbroken so beautifully submissive he couldn't fight the pride that wasn't his to feel. A glance at Gibbs told him the other man knew what he was seeing.

"This is just a beginning Ziva. It will only brush the rim of pain but should you wish it to stop…."

"I will have no need of my word tonight. Already my body weeps for whatever you ask of it." Ziva heard the rush of air only seconds before she felt the fall of broken leather against her back. The faint bite of pain pushed a taboo lust through her veins. Her cry of pleasure was soft but not enough that she didn't sense both men's recognition of it.

Gibbs watched the fine ivory leather strips fall against her skin and almost came without touching her. There was no fear or regret in her gasp of pleasure. He lifted his chin feeling the power of a dominant's control as her pleasure filtered through him. "Nico wants your mouth Ziva, around his cock. I want your hands on the ground let him take your mouth as he would your body." He let the flogger fall again against her spine, watching the blush of her skin as it landed. His cock twitched when her head lifted taking Nico's cock in her mouth. "Good girl."

Again he lifted the leather, and it splayed against her buttocks, this time the fall was rougher more of a snap and he watched the sensation crawl up her spine as Nico thrust deeply in her mouth. Her thighs parted in front of him trembled, and he could see the wetness as it seeped from her. It trailed down her muscled thighs. He reached between her legs pushing one finger inside her, cock feeling like stone as her muscles clenched around that one lone finger. "You will not come Ziva unless the flogger touches your skin as you do so. I would have you learn that with every erotic pain there is pleasure."

Gibbs looked again at Nico the fight against pleasure clearly etched on his face. "Finish my friend, take her the way you wish." He heard the faint rumble of pleasure as the other man anchored a hand in Ziva's hair. His hips thrust into her mouth his head thrown back even as Ziva's hips thrust against the fingers still thrust inside her. "No Ziva you will wait. He's going to come down your throat and still you will hold back, because it is what I wish. You will not come yet." The flogger landed on her buttocks just moments before Nico came deep in her throat.

"That's it beautiful hold me tight in that silken throat of yours." Nico waited for the protest as he sank deeply in Ziva's throat. She swallowed gripping tightly as he lost himself inside her." He watched the fall of the flogger and her fight the urge to come. It was beyond sensual. He fought to hold still from thrusting even harder as he finished and pulled from her throat. "Bella that was more than beautiful." He kissed her forehead and then her mouth reminding her there was no shame in the gift she'd given.

Ziva trembled as both Nico's words and the heavy fall of the flogger fell on her. His words were a gentle balm in comparison to the now slightly sharp bite of the leather. "Jethro.." She hadn't intended to speak but again as she felt the leather bite into her skin she was forced to say his name. Her pussy clenched before rushing with wetness. His hand was there again two fingers pushing inside her as he smacked the flogger against her again and again. Sounds escaped her she hadn't known she could make, his name a mantra to every other sound.

"My body inside of you Ziva, you will come the next time the flogger lands on you. And you will allow Nico to touch you however he wishes as I do so. You will obey."

Ziva felt every nerve ending fire with lust, need and anticipation, her words came easily. "Yes sir."

Gibbs let his cock just brush her, poised ready even as his hand lifted high letting the strips of leather land far more roughly than before against her. Her cry nearly tore through him. It was the drive to sink inside her even as Nico took her mouth. The other man's fingers drifted across her clit, the risqué touch as Gibbs thrust inside her pushing their orgasm beyond coherence. The growl he gave was deafened by the cry ripped from her. Together the three of them shuddered, lost in a moment of intensity. Only when she was spent against him, barely moving was Gibbs able to move enough to hold her in his arms and move her towards the bed. A simple look at Nico had the man flicking of the soft lamp on the bedside and sliding into the bed beside Ziva.


	13. Descending Into Ecstasy

Ziva slipped from bed not feeling the dread she'd expected. The concern over Harith was still there, but she chose to have faith in herself and her team. After a quick trip through the bathroom she threw on a white silk bathrobe one of them had unpacked for her and made her way downstairs.

Nico was laughing at something and she couldn't help but smile as she stepped into the living room. She stopped abruptly, when she found him standing inches from Abby reaching for her hair. Anger uncontrolled and pure pulsed through her veins. Only her training kept her from showing any hint of it. She felt the fire of jealousy wash over her, fighting a hiss of angry words she took another step forward. Only as she straightened her shoulders did the pair of them notice her standing in the living room doorway.

Whatever Nico had been about to say was lost to him as he noticed Ziva. Two things struck him she was angry, it was only a flash, just the hint of fury before her face was neutral as she stood there waiting for them to notice her. The second was once again how beautiful she was. Struck by the light she fairly glowed in the satin robe. There was a cliché there and he didn't care. Her eyes looked to him for only a moment before switching to the colorful woman he'd just met. The artfully held in anger was shocking and had him taking a careful step away from Abby.

"Ziva! You should have called me! I'd hug you right now but it appears I have a ladybug in my hair." Abby pointed in the general direction of her bangs while simultaneously trying to frown at Ziva.

Ziva took in a deep breath ignoring the instant hit of shame at the conclusion she'd jumped too. Followed quickly by the further shame of having no right to that anger, she pushed it aside and offered Abby a genuine smile. "Hold still." She grinned again, at the very tiny red bug as she slid it from Abby's hair and placed it in her palm.

"I'll be right back." Abby trotted off in her ridiculously high heels oblivious to the tension behind her.

Ziva felt Nico move closer to her and felt her heart race for some reason she couldn't identify. He looked down at her. "Gibbs needed some things from the store he should be back any time."

"I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Nico traced the fine bones of her wrist lifting her fingers until they rested on his shoulders. He watched the war in her eyes. The fight between taking the out he was offering and the honesty she always seemed to prefer.

"Do not pretend you do not know, it makes me feel even more ridiculous." She was surprised when it was his turn to look away. The glance behind her, that neither of them could pretend was anything other than denial of something he wasn't willing to say.

Nico smiled afraid anything he'd say would only make things more difficult for her. Truth was that flare of anger in her eyes had aroused him beyond words. For a long moment they just watched each other unable to speak. Neither of them seemed able to say the proper words. Finally, he found the words he knew she needed to hear. "No apologies Ziva. Not here, not between us." He pressed a brief kiss to her forehead, not knowing just how much she was willing to reveal to Abby. But even as he lifted his head he knew he'd taken just that much too long.

Ziva heard the fall of footsteps and the faintest indrawn breath and knew before she turned what she'd see. She'd expected Abby, trying already to come up with an explanation but she hadn't expected Gibbs to be standing next to her. For just a second the panic hit and just that quickly with a look in his eyes it was gone.

Instead she was left to contend with what Abby had seen. The rush of shame that only the night before she believed gone. It took longer than she would have expected to allow her eyes to meet Abby's.

Gibbs pulled into his driveway not surprised to see Abby wandering around. Though watching her dig through his bushes was a bit curious. She looked up at him, pulled herself from the bushes and grinned while pointing a finger at him. "You should have called me."

"Tony told me he had it covered, but yeah I should have. I gotta ask Abby why you were in my bushes?" He heard her giggle.

"There was a ladybug in my hair so I set it free." She saw him grin and bit her lip. "Ziva is in your house in a very pretty bathrobe Gibbs and Tony said I should expect changes when I got back. Should I take that to mean you two finally figured things out?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Why am I not surprised? And yeah, you could say that. But Abby it's not simple, not typical. Complicated is all I can say without talking to Ziva first."

Ziva cocked her head. "Always figured you two would get together Gibbs. Not much is going to surprise me, or for that matter shock me." He moved away slightly grabbing groceries from the truck and walking toward the house. He stopped before going in. "I'm just asking you to be careful with any judgements you might have."

Abby didn't know what to say, didn't even understand what Gibbs was getting at. She almost made some flip remark but she was caught off guard again when she stepped into the living room.

The way Nico kissed Ziva was clearly intimate even with as simple as it was. And as they noticed Gibbs there was no worry, no fear, those looks were saved for her. Gibbs handed the bags off to Nico who took them without question and moved to the kitchen.

Ziva tried to fight the burn of shame just as Gibbs had reminded her. But still she felt in that moment, like a woman who'd been caught cheating on her husband.

"Ziva…don't" He glanced at Abby hoping she'd understand. He almost sighed in relief when she nodded.

"I'm going to grab coffee see you guys in the kitchen."

Ziva watched Abby leave the room, felt Gibbs touching her and still she felt slightly lost. "What the hell is happening to me Jethro? I feel like an idiot. She saw, so she knows and I do not know what to say to her."

"I thought you understood that Tony and McGee know or at least somewhat?"

"But they did not catch me….."

"Neither did Abby. You were not caught doing anything wrong Ziva. Nico was kissing you and had this been other circumstances that might be a problem. But it isn't. What you're worried about is Abby judging you. Something I genuinely doubt she would ever do." Gibbs tugged again at the collar around her neck. "And she will notice this eventually as well Ziva. They all will at some point. Would you like me to remove it until you have time…."

"No." Ziva took his hands in hers. "Never. I just reacted badly and I am sorry. I continue to make you think I doubt this, for that I am sorry."

"No apologies Ziva. This is new, you might not expect the ups and downs but I do. Some of it is new for me too. Now we should go rescue Nico from Abby."

Abby stepped into the kitchen her mind reeling. She grabbed a cup of coffee while watching Nico put away the groceries. Apparently they both needed a minute. As she watched it dawned on her that somehow Nico knew exactly where everything went in Gibbs' kitchen.

Nico took his coffee staring into it before starting to speak. "I don't know how to explain what you saw."

Abby smiled as she looked in the general direction of the living room. "Gibbs has never been conventional. Oh he has all those rules, but I knew that he was bound to break at least some of them sooner or later."

Nico gave her a look. "So you saw it coming as well."

"A blind man in the fog could have seen it." She giggled when he laughed. "To be honest I didn't see you coming though, if you get my drift."

Nico sobered. "I'm just a moment in time Abby. No threat, nothing permanent or to worry about."

Abby cocked her head, but was prevented from commenting when Ziva walked in followed closely by Gibbs.

"I'm sorry Ziva I should have called before stopping by. It would have made things less awkward. I was just worried about you."

"I am well protected Abby. But since we are on the subject you should not have driven back without an escort. I am sure Tony warned you of the threat." Abby bit her lip and shrugged.

"When isn't there one. But McGee followed me here and will follow me home as well. He would have come in but he's in "the zone" in his latest book and you know how that goes" Her stomach rumbled loudly causing them both to laugh.

"How about I get dressed then make breakfast." Ziva was thankful for the change of subject and that Abby had taken the threat seriously.

Gibbs pulled her close kissing her soundly before releasing her. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll make breakfast" Gibbs grinned as he watched her head upstairs. Only when she was out of sight did he feel a smart smack on the back of his head. When he turned around he recognized the spatula Abby was wielding as one of his own. "What was that for?"

"That was for thinking I'd judge anything you do." From the corner of her eye she watched Nico take a swift step back.

"How the hell was I to know what you might do." He knew the look she gave him. Then felt the smack of the spatula again. "Hey.."

"That was for not giving me more warning. "complicated" as if that could prepare me for whatever this is."

"Abby…I explained." Nico

Abby looked at both men pointing to Nico with the spatula first. "Keep thinking that." Then she turned to Gibbs. "Nothing you could tell me would make me love you less." She tossed the spatula down gave a loud harrumph and started to leave the kitchen. Abruptly she stopped and turned far more serious to face them both.

"As much as I love you Gibbs, you fuck this up, you hurt her…She's lost too much. Just like you she's riding the edge of death far too often. Don't screw it up or I will put everything I know about forensics to work." Then she grinned and pointed upstairs. "Now I'm going upstairs to do the whole girl talk thing. When Ziva and I come back downstairs everything will be fine."

Nico watched as she skipped out of the room and turned to Gibbs. "That one's a lot of dangerous."

Gibbs managed a sharp laugh. "Abby certainly is unique."

Ziva heard Abby's knock and let her in without hesitation. "Hey I was going to come down in just a minute."

"I thought maybe we could talk for a few minutes just us. If you're okay with that?" Abby watched as Ziva nodded nervously before grabbing a seat on the edge of the bed.

Ziva was glad she'd made the bed as Abby joined her sitting on the end of it. "I love Jethro. I would not hurt him Abby. And before you ask we have not been together very long."

Abby took Ziva's hand. "I was going to say I was happy for you Ziva, not interrogate you."

Ziva tightened her hand around Abby's "You are not shocked? Not, upset or …"

"I'm surprised by Nico but not bothered. Gibbs was expected I was just wondering how long it would take. I'm far more intrigued by what I think I'm seeing around your neck." Abby watched Ziva's chin raise and her hand go unconsciously to her neck. "It's a collar isn't it?"

Ziva smiled "Yes, Jethro put it on me not so long ago."

"Again Ziva I'm happy for you. In fact I've never seen you look so happy or Gibbs for that matter." She saw the question in Ziva's eyes even as the other woman fussed with a piece of lint on the bedspread.

"You are very understanding Abby….that means a lot to me."

"You're my friend Ziva. If something makes you happy why would I judge that? And here's the truth. I recognized the collar because that's my life. I'm not a sub. The ones I wear during the day it's my way of embracing irony. In my private life I choose to be a dominate."

Ziva knew she didn't hide her surprise at all, especially when Abby giggled. "It's one of many reasons I've never been attracted to Gibbs that way. I know you always wondered but didn't ask. I love him to pieces but not that way. And if I didn't view him as something closer to a father, I still wouldn't be interested. He is the walking talking definition of a dominate, alpha male."

"There is certainly no doubt about that."

"I have not ever been nor will I ever be a sub." She fixed Ziva with a careful look, almost frowning before continuing. "But that doesn't mean I judge that you are. In fact I think it's amazing, holding that kind of power is …inspiring."

Ziva blushed, for once taking the initiative she pulled Abby into a hug. "I am very lucky to call you my friend Abby. Thank you."

"Ditto. Now I suppose we should go downstairs and eat the breakfast those men are making."

"You're not going to ask about Nico?"

Abby smiled softly. "Nico is what he is Ziva and I doubt any of you are quite sure exactly what that means. So I'll save my questions for later." She gave Ziva another quick hug and bounced down the stairs.

A few hours later and Abby was driving off happily escorted by McGee who'd visited for a few moments but stated he needed to return to the book he was working on.

As soon as the house was empty Nico turned to Ziva. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you it wasn't my intention."

"You did not. Contrary to how I behaved I am not ashamed. Nor am I angry with you." She turned to Gibbs. "I have some bills to pay and would appreciate some time alone if you do not mind."

Gibbs felt the pride of that simple request wash over him. "Of course. I set up your computer in my office." She nodded and left the room.

Gibbs grabbed another cup of coffee and one for Nico. He slid it across the kitchen table as he stepped in and finally sat to join him. "What happened?"

Nico could have played dumb but that would have been a waste of time. "Ziva walked in on me trying to pull a ladybug from Abby's hair. For a moment she was angry. Once she realized what had actually happened and Abby left the room she was bothered by her reaction."

"She was jealous?" Gibbs almost smiled but somehow fought urge.

"I don't know what it was Gibbs. But it appeared that way." He took in a deep breath. "I think I should leave, not just for this weekend but."

"Do you want to leave and not come back? "

Nico couldn't read Gibbs, it shocked him and caught him off guard. Yet still he couldn't lie. "No. But I also understand boundaries and rules. And I don't want Ziva to be fascinated into thinking things she's shouldn't."

"Do you think Ziva lacks intelligence?"

"No but I think this is all very overwhelming to her right now. You two haven't been together long enough for her to know which end is up and suddenly I'm in play. This ignores so many of the rules we're supposed to play by."

"I've learned rules aren't everything. Ziva is not your typical woman Nico. You might think you've read her file but you've only read what is allowed to be out there. In your room is a copy of the real one. When you leave this weekend take it with you and understand that should you choose not to return I will understand and so will she. But if you think you're saving her from her own naiveté you are mistaken. Ziva may take a step back now and then but that's because she's been taught to doubt everyone she's trusted. Not from lack of confidence in herself."

Gibbs' words were ringing in Nico's head as he drove off only an hour later. He had contacts in the area and it was time to put them too good use.

Gibbs felt Ziva step into the living room and set down the gun he was cleaning. Standing he moved to lock the door turning to see her watching him with far too much caution in her eyes. "You have something to say Ziva?" Her mouth parted, her lashes fluttered and her hands slid along the sides of her pants restless in their movement. "You will look at me Ziva and you will rest your hands on my shoulders as you do so."

He saw the heavy rush of color wash over her, even as she did as he requested. Normally he would have asked her to stand as he preferred but this movement was what Nico preferred and he knew in this moment it was necessary.

Ziva forced her eyes to his, hands as he requested. "I have a confession to make."

Gibbs didn't allow the smile that fought him to force its way through instead he kept his gaze neutral. "You have done something wrong?"

Ziva frowned, shaking her head. "No…I do not..I am not sure."

Gibbs slipped his hands around her waist drawing up beneath her blouse. His fingers slid along the skin of her belly tracing the edge of the pants she wore. "Tell me this indiscretion you think you have committed."

"I was jealous." Fighting the urge to look away Ziva held his gaze and continued even as his fingers pulled the zipper on her jeans down. "I woke up this morning, came downstairs and Nico was standing so close to Abby…touching her hair and suddenly I was jealous, angry all the things I have no right to be." Before another word could leave her lips she felt his fingers inside her. The harshest whimper left her, forcing her fingers to tighten on his shoulders.

Gibbs watched her eyes as his fingers pushed deep. The dark brown dilated, losing focus even as her body tightened around his touch. "Focus Ziva." Her eyes snapped back to his heavy with guilt and desire. "You feel this is something to confess to?"

"I have no right…" A third finger joined the others and her world began to spin. It was difficult to remain standing yet somehow she stayed exactly as he instructed.

"You have every right Ziva. Know this, however much this might not make sense I would never allow another man or woman in our bed. And so long as Nico joins us there will be no other woman for him. If he were here he would reassure you of that himself." As Gibbs stroked the tightness of her body he felt the rush of wet pleasure that statement caused. Her eyes still focused on him held confusion and the lust he craved so much like a drug. "And in case you had any other doubts there will never be another woman for me Ziva. I am yours now and always, there will never be another."

Ziva felt the stunning declaration of his words rush through her even as the world truly spun as he laid her down on the rug in his living room. Somehow he had shed his clothes. The fact she hadn't noticed threw her mind into further disarray. Her shirt was quickly removed, followed by her jeans and remaining clothing. Time slipped by faster and faster quickening her breaths until she was certain she wouldn't be able to breathe properly again.

Suddenly his lips were trailing form one nipple to the next. "Never apologize for what you feel Ziva. Honest emotion is never something to apologize for. Had I caught you doing the same with Tony I would have been very displeased." She felt his mouth move lower toward her belly button and her hands trembled as they locked in his hair.

"Never Jethro…I am yours. I just know that at one time you're intention was to never allow anyone but you.."

Gibbs drew up close his eyes fixed firmly with hers. "Do you feel betrayed? As though I have lied to you?"

Ziva shook her head as his fingers stroked her again and again. "No, what we share is a gift I just never want you to do doubt how I feel for you how much I care for you?"

"There is no doubt in my mind about that Ziva." His mouth placed the softest kisses against the flat plane of her belly. "How long Ziva until you allow me to place my child here?" He was rewarded by tight muscles, the rush of warmth against his fingers and the intoxicating gasp of air as it rushed from her mouth.

Ziva wanted to make sense of his words instead her body responded with a far more primal reaction. A mind washing orgasm overtook her. Every nerve burned with pleasure as his hands worked magic inside her.

Gibbs watched her writhe beneath his touch, his own need pushing at him to take her. He fought the urge savoring the very base way her body responded to words he never would have believed he would have said. But they'd forced their way out as though they'd been waiting for this moment.

Ziva finally felt stable in the real world in the same moment she felt his blue eyes watching her. "Jethro that was." For a moment she thought she saw the hint of a blush on his cheeks and the shaking of his hand as it slipped from her body to trace along her skin. "Was it a real question?"

Gibbs turned them until she was straddling his hips. His cock pushed upward toward her belly nearly begging him to take her. He could have demanded but now was not the moment for his dominance. Too much relied on her willingness to speak the truth. "I do not say things I don't mean to you Ziva." He watched as desire and need slid across her skin, the way her lashes fluttered as she glanced at their bodies so flush against eachother.

"I cannot imagine wanting anything more Jethro." She felt his hips push against hers unable to fight the harsh sound of her need.

"And if I chose now?" He shifted his hips waiting until she slid her body over his. He clenched his hands tightly on her hips as took him far deeper than he'd thought possible.

"Hell, Jethro you are killing me. Every touch, every word anymore and I feel locked in some sort of spell." It took work to push past the haze of desire to meet his gaze. "If you chose now I would be honest and point out that I am not likely fertile until closer to this weekend but I would not refuse the choice even then." She saw him smile and bit her lip as his cock slid back and thrust forward again. "Did I just kill the mood."

Gibbs felt the swivel of her hips and it was his turn to fight the dots of color that danced before his eyes. "Hardly Ziva. For now let's just say we practice." A sharp shift of his hips was all she needed and again she was shattering all around him. The beauty of her lost in the passion of his touch was all he needed to feel the lightning sensation of his own orgasm rush down his spine. The flex of her muscles, the call of his name and he was lost.


	14. All of Me

Gibbs pulled the car into a parking spot and turned off the motor. He turned to look at Ziva seeing both trepidation and anticipation on her face. "Only if you're certain Ziva." He took a minute to survey the area. Through a private contact he'd arranged for security that would watch the building. The threat of Harith wasn't something to ignore. He couldn't see them yet he knew they were there, that in itself was reassuring.

"I want this Jethro not just because it is something I have never done but because it will please you and pleasing you pleases me." She fingered the collar around her neck.

"Do you want it off Ziva does it bother you that when John sees it he will likely know what it means?" this part of the relationship was new enough he wanted to give her time despite the fact the idea of removing the collar unsettled him.

Ziva shook her head vehemently. "No, not even a little. But I am nervous about this not because I do not want to share this with you…."

"Because you do and you worry that at some point that will bother me. It's not the case Ziva. I know what a passionate woman you are and I have learned what you like it makes me proud to call you mine. What we do here today this is a gift to me you don't have to worry about holding back or being afraid nothing about what we do here will change how I feel for you."

Gibbs held Ziva's hand as they walked into the large warehouse that served as John's studio. To his surprise it was warm, a good thing considering.

John approached them pulling Ziva into a quick hug and then shaking Gibbs' hand. "Good to see you two. I fully expected that you would change your mind." He stopped speaking abruptly his eyes fixing on the simple metal around Ziva's neck. He didn't touch but he looked at it clearly enough. "It suits you Ziva."

Ziva looked first to Gibbs and then offered John a smile. "Thank you. And Thank you for today I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else." Before they'd left the house Gibbs had informed her that for this day during these hours she was free to speak and do as she wished unless they were in a specific scene. She took him at his word and walked freely about the studio. There was the typical set up of a bedroom and a kitchen. A room filled with instruments she had grown quite fond of, a room simply draped in sheeting of various colors and one that held a stone alter. Behind the alter was a wall of similar stone and finally the room that had been recreated in vivid detail to look like Gibbs' basement. She watched Gibbs look at John in surprise as he saw the last one.

John had expected the surprise he saw on both faces. "It's where you both feel comfortable."

Gibbs nodded he liked the choices John had provided them. The man was truly an artist. Each room was meant to capture a moment of either their reality or their fantasy. Each room had lighting equipment preset and there were no less than five cameras at John's side just waiting for him to choose. "Thank you for this John."

"You're welcome. I would suggest taking some time to get comfortable here, I'm going to make sure all the doors are locked, unplug the phone and give you time to adjust. For starters I will take your pictures just as you are, from there you lead the way. I will do my best to fade into the background. Ignore me as much as possible and just let yourselves do what you want." John saw the slightest bit of discomfort cross their faces. "Before you leave you'll know what pictures you're getting and you have my word you'll have final possession of the memory cards. I'm in this mainly for the experience. I'll take numerous pictures many of which neither of you will be identifiable in. Should you choose to allow me to publish those I will have you sign a release detailing what I can and cannot do with the photos."

"Thank you John I think we'll take that look around now." Gibbs helped Ziva out of her coat shrugging out of his as well and laying them across a chair nearby. She looked at him again this time there was anticipation in her eyes.

Ziva took in a breath knew Gibbs meant what he had said the car by the way he touched her cheek. There was so much emotion in the way he looked at her. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment before she met his gaze again. She reached up on tiptoe pressing her mouth to his. It wasn't the right time or place and yet she couldn't' hold back the words that should have waited. "I want to be yours always Jethro."

Gibbs felt his hands clenching in her hair. "Make no mistake Ziva I will never willingly give you up. You are mine and I have loved you for longer than I realized. You are not alone and never will be again." Tears watered her brown eyes and he kissed her cheeks till he reached her mouth claiming it as surely as he'd claimed her. In the background he registered the low click of the camera but he didn't care. Instead he reached between them undoing the tie of her dress. "Tell me you're certain Ziva no doubts."

Ziva pushed the dress off her shoulders leaving her in nothing but lace and Gibbs' arms. "I'm certain Jethro more than certain."

John was lucky they had stopped to talk against the backdrop of plain colored sheeting. Whatever they were sharing in whispered words transmitted into a beautiful flow of emotion across the camera lens. It wasn't until Ziva pushed the dress off her shoulders that he realized the mood had changed. He moved closer, taking slow steps not wanting to draw attention to himself instead he focused on the way Gibbs watched Ziva. There was something almost primal in the way he took her mouth, one hand tugging her hair. Gibbs' free hand released the clasp of her bra and had it falling to the ground in a movement so fluid he had to admit he was impressed. Then his mouth was latched firmly at Ziva's breast pulling her nipple deep until she was gasping his name.

As an observer the last time he'd photographed her John knew she was responsive but under Gibbs' masterful touch she came alive. Nothing was work she seemed to hold nothing back simply gave him everything he wanted from her. In moments Gibbs himself was stripped down to simple black boxer briefs and had carried Ziva to the altar set out for them. He laid her across it and stripped her panties down her legs. John watched his camera catching the images through instinct. They were beautiful together. As an artist the contrast of the silver of Gibbs hair against Ziva's dusky skin was beautiful, the age difference played out in a beautiful juxtaposition. Yet there wasn't an inch of Gibbs' body that a younger man wouldn't have been pleased with.

Ziva felt Gibbs place her on the altar and strip her panties down her legs. She knew he was on his knees when she felt his mouth find her wet folds and his tongue dive deep inside her. His name crashed from her lips. He was demanding her orgasm demanding she give her pleasure to him and as her body pulsed around his tongue she had no choice but to reward him. She fell apart around his mouth, her head fell back her hands locked in his hair she called out the desire that washed over her.

Gibbs felt no resistance in Ziva not an ounce of hesitation as he stripped her bare and feasted on her. She was sweetness on his tongue and desire and need with every rasp of his name. She seemed to have forgotten or didn't care that John was watching them. The other man's presence barely registered to him as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. He wanted her surrender he wanted her creaming his tongue and wanting more. He knew he'd done just that when her body arched underneath his mouth and she was holding his hair tightly in her hands. He wanted nothing more than to plunge inside her as she recovered but more than that he wanted the memory of this moment. With the barest of gesture he waved John closer.

John didn't question what Gibbs wanted Ziva's orgasm had her shaking and his camera caught every bit of it. He'd seen her caught in pleasure before but not like this, not lost to everything around her totally at the mercy of the man that clearly had all of her. He leaned in close to take a few shots that might never see the light beyond this studio but he felt compelled all the same. It took work to step back to not touch or taste. Ziva was an enigma a woman he'd wanted but always respected too much to cross the line. As difficult as it was he stepped away just as her eyes flitted open full of question before finding Jethro.

"You're beautiful Ziva. I wanted him to see." Gibbs had easily seen the moment John wanted more than just a picture and it brought the roar of jealousy in his mind. Ignoring John once again he offered Ziva a hand helping her off the altar and brushing back a stray hair. "Undress me Ziva."

Ziva nodded and sank to her knees. With both hands she pulled the cloth off his hips and as he stepped out of it threw it off to the side. His confidence was intoxicating not even for a moment did he seem to falter even as the click of the camera broke through the silence. It gave her the strength to ignore the little voice that worried as all women did about how she looked. Still the silence was awkward as she waited for what Gibbs would ask of her next.

"Take me in your mouth Ziva; show me how much you want me." Gibbs watched John step back and it seemed that in some ways the other man knew Ziva as well as he did. With the push of a button music filtered through the warehouse low and sultry it more than fit the mood. Just as Ziva took him in her mouth Gibbs heard the way John took in a long breath. He wasn't the only one the slide of Ziva's lips and tongue across his cock had him growling low in his throat. She was masterful in the way her tongue swirled and licked around his cock. She knew just how hard to suck how gently to let her teeth graze across his skin until his limbs were shaking and he was pulling at her hair in desperation. "Look at me Ziva"

Ziva forced the bravery she didn't always have Gibbs' cock buried deep in her throat she let her eyes meet his and almost came simply from the look on his face. It was power and weakness all in one. In this moment she controlled his body and his mind, he was hers to mold as she pleased. There was power in that. She pulled him even deeper reveling in the way his hands now bit into her shoulders and he was thrusting into her mouth with abandon. His control was slipping and that was when she knew he wanted her the most when he let her see this part of him. She registered that somehow John was at an angle just high enough to view them from above but she didn't care instead she grasped Gibbs' hips willing him to find his release as her tongue caressed his cock with another swipe of her tongue.

John knew the moment Gibbs had reached the end of his control. His hands were anchored on Ziva's shoulder his body stilling every movement, save one last thrust that had him growling out Ziva's name. Ziva for her part was locked to Gibbs' cock her mouth worshipping him in a way that John could only dream of. She suckled Gibbs greedily pulling back only when Gibbs's hands tugged at her hair. Her mouth open eyes still fixed on Gibbs John saw the evidence of Gibbs' arousal on Ziva's tongue and knew Gibbs had wanted it that way. His fingers made the camera work but he was still enthralled by the beauty of the moment. It was only after Gibbs had pulled Ziva up into his arms holding her close that John was forced to step back taking long deep breaths that a professional should never have to take.

"Ziva and I will need to take a break John. We'll want a drink and perhaps something to eat. Is there a place we can do that?"

John gestured first to a handful of bathrobes hanging on hooks off to the side of the camera area and then to the corner of the warehouse. "There is a real working kitchen over there. I have a few things I need to take care of take all the time you need." John needed time to cool off, to step back from the arousal that had caught him its grasp.

"Thank you." Gibbs led Ziva first to the bathrobes encasing them both quickly and then into the kitchen where he poured them each a glass of water. He caught her glancing at the door a few times and knew what she was wondering. "He was aroused Ziva, watching us." He caught her flush but was proud when she didn't try to hide it. "I think it bothers you that he is left so unsatisfied."

Ziva tread carefully "It does, I did not think about how this would affect him. But there is nothing I can do for him so instead we will give him time to adjust."

Gibbs nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Did I please you?" she watched him nod a smile not far behind. "Then I am more than okay. I trust you Jethro I told you that, nothing you ask of me here will be too much for me."

Gibbs wondered briefly how true that would be. "Be honest with me Ziva as you have been so far have you ever entertained the idea of being intimate with John?" he expected to feel some jealousy when he asked some hesitation that would stop the words from coming but it never came.

"No." She shook her head knowing if the opposite had been true she would have admitted that as well. "I care for him as a person as a friend but not more. That might seem strange considering Nico.."

Gibbs shook his head. "Nico is different we both know that. I was only asking Ziva, there were no expectations behind the question. If I'm being honest I am happy with your answer. But neither am I a hypocrite at least not entirely. Had it been something you needed."

Ziva shook her head firmly. "No, it is not." She touched his jaw tracing the faint hint of stubble there. "But thank you."

"No need for thank you Ziva just the honesty. Are you still comfortable with this?"

"I am but I feel I should tell you something that I probably needed to say earlier." She felt him wrap his arm around her waist. She blushed even though it still felt ridiculous.

"I can handle whatever you have to say Ziva?" her blush deepened, she fidgeted with the tie on the robe until finally he pushed her chin up with two fingers. "Tell me Ziva?"

"I took a test yesterday, it is likely I am fertile today." The barest whisper of her words had those blue eyes fixating on her.

Gibbs's body hardened instantly, every primal instinct him reacting before his mind could fully register what she'd said. When the words hit him he was pushing her to the worktable in the replica of his basement. Stripping the robes from their bodies. "Are you giving me permission Ziva?"

"I am yours Jethro." Somewhere at the very edges her mind registered the click of the camera as Gibbs laid her on the surprisingly smooth wood.

Gibbs tipped his head back his eyes catching the cascade of light and the scent of her need wrapping around him. Turning his eyes back to her he tugged at her collar. She arched away from the table her body bowed away from the wood as his finger crooked around the fine metal. "It will make you forever mine Ziva. There will be no way I will allow you to leave me. However much you think you understood that before you must understand it even more now." Gibbs glanced at John knowing he didn't understand and choosing instead to only nod his head as the man continued to work the camera.

Ziva pressed her mouth to his. "I will be yours until the last day I draw breath Jethro." No sooner were the words pushed from her lips and he was pushing her back against the wood. His touch was fevered, tempered with a gentleness she knew was testing his limits.

Gibbs felt the rush of power that came only from that fierce admission. He laid her across the table her arms stretched above her, legs drawn down the length of the wood. He parted them only enough that he could set himself atop the table and kneel between them. A not so gentle hand at her throat and she was pushing her head back against the edge of the table eyes full of stars and lust. His free hand slid the landscape of her skin until his fingers buried inside her. Soft wetness, and silken muscles met his touch even as she gasped. "So soft Ziva, your body is just waiting for me, for my child." He heard the pause of John's camera it was just the briefest pause and then with the adjustment of equipment and lights the man had begun again. He had to fight the urge to growl out the dominance he felt in the moment.

Ziva felt her hair fall over the edge of the table, hang free until Gibbs' hand grabbed and pulled until she was held by both his hand at her throat and the hard pull of long locks.

"Tell me you are certain Ziva. I need to be sure there is no doubt." His body wept with need just as hers did. But he wouldn't force this moment. It had to be of her own will.

"I need you Jethro, just tell me how you want me." She saw the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. Without having to be told she turned in his arms. Pushing up to her knees she let her forehead press against the wood.

Gibbs cursed loudly only to hear the faint echo of his words from the other man in the room. His hand left her throat tracing her spine and buttocks. She knew what he needed, or at the very least what the dominant in him needed. She waited patiently and though he should have readied her further he couldn't stop his cock from sliding inside of her, burying himself as deep as he could. It was slow dragging against every nerve ending as the camera caught each thrust of his hips. He wanted this moment forever. His hand still tangled in her hair kept her anchored in position as he tightened the other around her hip. Thrusting slowly at first.

Ziva felt the wicked slide of him inside her and called out his name even as she fought for breath. Her body pulled at him, muscles fighting to keep him inside her even as her thighs trembled at his forceful thrusts. Her mind was chaos, the magnitude of the moment stealing her breath even as he anchored himself deep inside her.

Gibbs let his fingers wrap around the collar she wore, pulling her up towards him. A brush of his lips against her ear and she was coming apart around him. He wanted to wait to pull yet another cry of satisfaction from her but his body would not be refused. With another push of his hips he sunk impossibly further inside her. Hand clenching her hips he let his mouth find the softness of her shoulder even as his body was consumed by fire as he spilled himself inside her.


	15. All of Us

A week had passed since the photo shoot and Ziva was spending more time than not at his home. Gibbs found Ziva curled up on his couch staring into his fireplace. She was slightly frowning and that made him wonder. "Everything ok Zi?"

Glancing at him she smiled. "Yes I am just thinking."

"Look pretty serious, should I be worried." At first the words had been meant to tease her but as she turned to him he felt a shift in the air.

"No Jethro but I would like to talk."

Settling onto the couch Gibbs faced her. "I'm listening."

"I have been thinking about Nico." She saw him smile and blushed in spite of herself. "I see you already knew this."

"I expected it, and so you understand I am not bothered by it." He saw something he couldn't place flicker through her eyes and he took in a deep breath. "I asked this once before Ziva but I will ask it again. Does it bother you that I am willing to allow Nico in our life?" Her eyes fixed on his, that dark assessing gaze heavy on him.

"No Jethro. But I do have some questions."

It was Gibbs' turn to feel something akin to discomfort "Then ask."

"What are your feelings for Nico? There is something there but, I do not want to assume." She watched a ruddy stain cross his cheeks and saw the slightest glance away. "There is no judgement Jethro I just want to understand."

"We have never been physically intimate Ziva if that is what you want to know."

"That is the least of things I was wondering about Jethro and even if you had I would not be bothered by it. But there is intimacy there." Again there were the subtle signs of his discomfort. "Jethro you do not have to answer."

"Yes I do Ziva. It's only fair." He ran a hand through his hair. "Diane saw what you are seeing and then some, she made assumptions, that is why the golf club." He expected a laugh or even the faint hint of a grin instead he saw hurt in Ziva's eyes as she watched him.

"She did not wait for you to explain?"

"No." for a moment Gibbs wondered if this was what Ziva felt like as his submissive. Somewhere between scared and exhilarated to know he could trust her. "To be fair she walked in on something that could have been easily misconstrued but was simply what Nico and I are."

"I am sorry for that."

"As you know I met Nico when I was young. We spent years growing up together. We had thought we were men before but we realized how wrong we were after we'd spent a few years in hell. It was before Shannon died, he was taken out there in the desert. It took us a few days to find him and when we did they'd carved him up." He had to take a moment to swallow back the bile of how he'd found him. "We were far out from base camp, in an area we weren't supposed to be in. There was no way to get a copter in and no way Nico was walking out."

Ziva could easily picture it; no one had discussed it after that first night but Nico's scars extended down his legs, along his arms and even dangerously close to his cock. She took Gibbs hand in her own stroking his knuckles gently.

"I volunteered to stay with him, in this crappy little burned out shack as far away from where'd they'd had him as we could get. We had radioed asking for extraction but there was no way. Some bull shit about politics and trying to make a deal. Only three of us had gone in after him." He saw the way she lifted her brow at him. "We didn't exactly have permission to go after him." This time there was a grin.

"They went back to meet with a bigger team. They ran into some trouble and short of it is it took a few days for us to get out. During that time I took care of Nico. We talked for hours; I told him anything and everything about my life. Whatever, it took to help him stay past the pain or at least on top of it." He looked at her hands so small in his but still so powerful and wondered how she would ever understand what came next." After that it was difficult to be away from each other. We couldn't say anything to anyone and for a long time didn't speak of it even to each other. But it was there. Nico has pull in high places and shortly after we were a team. It's been there ever since. I need him in my life. When he showed up the other day I was both happy to see him and.."

"Scared that I would see what you thought I couldn't understand." She scooted closer to him.

"I'm still scared Ziva that you will think that the reason he shares our bed is for that reason alone." He couldn't look at her, had to focus instead on the way her hands clasped his.

"Jethro, I love you, all of you. And I know you love me, however short our time together has been it was meant to be. You refuse to call your feelings for Nico what they are. do you think it makes you less of a man to admit them." His pulse under her fingers quickened to a furious beat and he stood abruptly, walking away from her.

"It's not like that Ziva, we aren't sexual with each other."

Ziva smiled "That was not what I was referring to. And it is my turn I think to push you too hard. But in some ways you are. It would be hard to avoid it at all when you are both with me. But I understand that you are saying you believe you are not sexually attracted to each other. The intimacy comes from everything but that. So why is it so hard to admit you love him?"

Gibbs felt her standing behind him and he was forced to press his head against the glass of the window he was staring out. "Because I didn't think anyone could understand. Hell we don't understand it, and we don't talk about it."

"I think you worry too much about what is expected of being a man. You are the strongest man I have ever known. Because your strength is not just about the physical, you are strong in so many ways. You do not have to answer but I would like to know what it is Diane saw that she could not understand." He was quiet for so long she thought he wouldn't answer her.

"He came to visit, stayed in the guest room. I had just woken up, he'd just gotten out of the shower." His hands clenched tightly at his sides before gripping the window sill. "The scars on his back get tight and it helps to rub oil into them. But it's also hard for him to reach most of them. I was doing it for him." He almost pulled away from her again. Instead he felt her turning him to face her. "What else could she have done, or assumed. It wasn't what it looked like it wasn't.."

"Stop Jethro. I am not Diane." The uncertainty in his eyes was painful, fear, something she wasn't used to seeing was hovering there as well. "Nothing you have said to me makes me want you any less, love you any less or question the kind of man you are. If anything I think I love you more. But I want you to think about something. You said the reason we have Nico with us in not because of how you feel for him. I think perhaps it is at least part of the reason. You saw in me what I could not admit to myself. What I needed the woman I need to be in this house. The one who submits to you here is far different than who I am anywhere else. I think subconsciously you knew that I could accept what you feel for Nico and it is why things went the way they have. That is not a bad thing. Maybe this us with Nico is just what we both need. You have been trying for years to find a woman who could understand the man you are. I can only hope I am that woman."

Gibbs wanted to say something but his voice was stuck in his throat. At the same time he saw her eyes drop to the floor. "I would like to take a bath if I may?" pride rushed through him soothing the ragged edges. "You may. Ziva…" A knocking at the door interrupted them and he saw her hand go to the gun at her side. A habit, that never failed to turn him on.

Gibbs opened the door and shook his head. "Speak of the devil, but you didn't need to knock." The anxiety was back in the pit of his stomach but he worked to push it away.

Ziva raised her eyes from the floor smiling wide. "Nico you're home." She stepped forward gave him a quick hug and kiss then turned for the stairs. "I'll be down in a bit, the bathtub is calling."

Nico dropped his bag by the couch and after shutting the door studied Gibbs carefully. "What happened?"

"She knows."

Nico cocked his head "Knows what?"

"Us."

"Oh. I would say I should leave but I didn't notice a golf club anywhere." The roughest grin crossed Gibbs lips. "How did she react at first?"

"Well we had just finished discussing it before you knocked."

"Oh." He wasn't sure what else to say so he remained quiet.

"I told her what Diane saw." He saw the alarm in Nico's eyes and managed a shake of his head. "She wasn't bothered by it. And she doesn't assume anything else."

"Oh." Nico laughed then. "Sorry but apparently that's the only word I've got at the moment."

"Yeah. Did you read her file?"

Sobering he nodded. "I thought I knew but damn Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded before letting his head fall back against the couch. Nico joined him they sat their quietly staring at the ceiling. "I have no idea what happens next Nico."

"Me either so I guess we wing it like we always have." They laughed and the tension seemed to ease off.

Ziva came down the stairs expecting to see the guys had moved down to the basement. Instead Gibbs was out cold against the back of the couch. Nico had appeared to be until he turned toward her. She smiled and nodded toward the kitchen. Quietly he slipped from the couch and followed her.

"Welcome home Nico." Ziva poured a glass of scotch for him and water for herself.

"You said that before, called it home. But it isn't." he joined her at the table, trying to ignore the satin robe and the bare skin he knew was underneath.

"I think it was your home long before I could call it mine, or should have been." Like Gibbs his eyes drifted away from her. "He wants you to stay, and you want to stay. I think you are worried about judgement from me, from others."

"Do you think the only reason I want to stay is because of him?"

"No I think there are feelings for me as well. I knew it before you left, understood it for myself when I became jealous over Abby. But I was afraid if I admitted it that it meant I wasn't being faithful to Jethro. Then I started to realize that it was more about just Jethro and I. I needed time to work that through in my head. "

"And still you welcome me?"

"Why would I not? Jethro deserves to be loved in as many ways as possible. His happiness is my happiness. I think you both have more issues with it than I do. I would like to ask why you have not just moved here. Jethro has had his women, but he has not lived with one in a long time?"

"We knew eventually someone would see something and not understand or see it for something it wasn't"

"I find it strange that two women can love each, other live together without being romantic and society does not blink but two men do and suddenly there is a stigma."

"Not everyone is as accepting as you Ziva. Gibbs gave me your file, the real one."

"He told me. I did not think it necessary for you to see all of it but he thought it important."

"You're a strong woman. The gift of your submission is even sweater knowing what you've been through. Add to that your acceptance of who we are…"

"You have not changed in my eyes Nico neither you or Jethro." She reached across the table fighting the taboos she was learning to ignore. "I missed you when you were gone. I have trouble admitting that because it leaves me feeling confused but it is the truth."

"And I missed you and yes Gibbs as well." He looked toward the living room. "I didn't hear from him while I was gone I'm assuming the situation with Harith is the same."

She nodded. "Nothing new, a possible sighting once but, no confirmation."

He reached for the bottle of scotch pouring just a slight bit more for him, went to fill her glass and remembered she wasn't drinking. "You feeling ok?" Ziva often had an evening glass of scotch. She blushed but he didn't understand. "Ziva?"

"I am just being cautious. Jethro and I decided to try for a baby." The words once out had her nerves dancing about inside her. "We should know in a week or so."

Nico smiled. "I wondered how you would react."

Ziva was almost surprised Nico knew but then from what she'd learned she shouldn't have been. Suddenly a thought struck her. "It is why you left?"

"Only partly that moment needed to be for you without any worry of fatherhood." Her brow marred but he continued speaking. "And I also needed some time to think, figure things out on my own end."

She rose and went toward the counter pulling out the things to make a meal. "Do you plan to stay Nico?"

She wasn't looking at him her back was to him as she washed some vegetables. It was intentional keeping the pressure off. "I don't know it depends on what Gibbs decides."

"What we decided Nico all of us." Gibbs stumbled into the kitchen fighting off the remnants of the nap he'd taken. "You could have woken me."

Ziva turned back around. "Why? You obviously needed the rest."

"Thank you. I was going to take you to dinner tonight but you're making chef salad and now I want to stay in."

Ziva smiled "I would also prefer to stay in. Can I pour you a drink Jethro?"

"Yes please." He waited until she'd set the glass in front of him. "What else is it you want Ziva?"

"I would like to greet Nico properly. I have not done so since you were sleeping and he has just returned." The two men looked at each other silent words being spoken and there was a heady lust rolling low in her belly.

"Ziva you do not need my permission to touch Nico, kiss him or be with him. Unless, we are in a specific moment. I have a request though." She looked at him desire simmering in her dark eyes. "I want to watch."

Ziva felt her skin burn against the slide of satin on her body as she walked toward Nico it was almost too much. He sat in the chair facing her waiting for her to take the final steps to him. As she did instead of leaning over she straddled his lap her robe falling aside as her body met his through heavy denim. Her hands found purchase on the sides of his jaw and her mouth found his. The guilt she had felt before dissipated as she felt Gibbs watching them. There was no doubt or anger in the air around her. Instead the feel of Nico thrusting hard against her and the slide of his tongue against hers had her gasping for air as his mouth slid down the column of her neck.

Nico undid the tie of her robe letting the satin fall to the floor. His mouth found first one breast and then another. Her hands were tugging at his hair as she twisted her hips against him. He reached between them undoing his jeans and zipper. Even before he could finish her hands were reaching for him curling tight around the naked length of his cock. "I don't have a condom Ziva."

Ziva pulled in a rough breath ready to move when suddenly Gibbs was standing there beside them. One hand gave a foil packet to Nico the other grasped her neck and pulled her into a kiss. As his tongue thrust deep she felt the searing slide of Nico inside her. She gasped as Gibbs stepped back leaning against the counter. He watched without moving, or touching.

Nico felt Ziva's body tighten around him as she realized Gibbs would only watch. It was almost akin to frenzy yet the way she slid up and down his cock was careful and controlled. She threw her head back when he sank even deeper and he was biting back a curse word. Glancing at Gibbs he managed to speak. "She was made for this."

"Yes she was." There was so much beauty in the way Ziva lost herself in the moment. He knew from experience she wasn't holding back. When Nico tasted the skin of her neck she finally fell over the edge. Crying out as her fingers bit into his shoulders.

Ziva splintered apart as she wrapped around Nico her body rushing with sensation. It took a long time to come down from the high. When the edges started to clear she was draped over Nico his breath as unsteady as her own.

Gibbs waited a moment longer before pulling gently on Ziva's hair once she was standing he gave her a quick deep kiss gently wrapped her robe around her. "That was beautiful. Now I'd like you to return to making dinner. "

Ziva turned to him. "But you.." she saw something flip the dark hint of the dominant she'd nearly forgotten. It caused a strong shiver of anticipation.

"So quickly you have forgotten Ziva. I did not ask. You will return to the kitchen and finish making our meal because it pleases me." The pleasure he watched slide through her almost had him taking her then and there. Instead he would remind her just what she had agreed to. "When the meal is served you may come upstairs to call Nico and I to dinner."

"Yes sir." Her eyes hit the floor the chaos of lust, anticipation and need confused her but knowing she was pleasing him helped to settle her a bit. When she looked up again they were gone.


End file.
